


Married, With Sex

by bgn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 48,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn/pseuds/bgn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the title turn you off, it's not a total shag-fest. A lighter look at Snape and Hermione in various situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Houston, We Have a Problem

The hidden door to Snape's office was warded to keep out anyone who might find the secret passage that led there. Except Hermione of course; Snape had excluded her from its protection spells. She stood for a moment watching him from behind as he sat at his desk, but she couldn't stay away for long. She moved forward and put her arms around him and her lips on his neck, kissing around to ... His head jerked involuntarily when her tongue touched his ear. She knew he liked the feeling but disliked the weakness of vulnerability.

"Fancy a shag do you, Miss Granger?"

She loved his voice, that little bite beneath the cool measured tones.

"That's Mrs. Snape to you, Professor. And yes, I'm panting for it actually."

"I'm busy," he said dismissively.

"No matter. I'll get started anyway."

It was a game they played sometimes. Snape feigning indifference, Hermione discovering how quickly she could make him drop his quill and moan. Her hand moved down his chest and inside his robe. She felt his stomach muscles flutter as she unbuttoned his coat. His breath was faster and audible as she opened his pants and released him. Her fingers measured his length.

"Hmm, seven ... seven and a half ... yes, seven and three quarter inches with proportionate girth. Completely erect and extremely hard. That's quite a wand you have."

"Uhhh ..." The quill blotched ink on parchment as it fell from suddenly nerveless fingers. He groaned again.

"Oh, that was too easy," Hermione told him. "Either I'm getting much better or your will is weakening."

Snape pulled her around and tumbled her into his lap. "It could be both. Or perhaps I've realized it's to my advantage to surrender sooner."

The chair was large enough for her to straddle him comfortably.

Later she murmured, "Do you still have work to do?"

"Yes," he replied. "But thanks to you I may be finished for the night."

"We'll see."

Snape had continued working after all when Hermione left his office. An hour later he proceeded to their suite of rooms. Hermione was reading in bed. She was naked and there was a look in her eye that said she wasn't done with him yet.

He was suddenly afraid that tonight was the night he had been half expecting since they got together. The difference in their ages bothered neither of them. Snape was far from old especially in the measure of a wizard's life, but he was aware that he was no longer a very young man and he had a wife half his age. There had been no problem yet for which he was profoundly grateful considering the frequency of their love life. But his luck was about to run out. He undressed slowly and got in bed. Hermione was all over him which he definitely appreciated. She was as desirable as ever and yet ... nothing. He was going through the motions but it wasn't happening.

There were remedies of course. Just as Muggles had Viagra, wizards had various spells and potions but they weren't well-tested and the results were unpredictable. Besides, it was a point of pride not to need anything.

Hermione became aware of his lack of response as she was bound to do eventually. She started kissing and licking her way down his body. On a list of his favorite things fellatio would normally place quite high but he didn't think it would work tonight and he preferred to spare her disappointment and embarrassment. It was too late to spare himself. He didn't push her away, but simply drew the sheet between them.

Hermione got the message and stopped. She hugged him and whispered, "It's all right."

"It most certainly is not."

She looked at him seriously. "Yes, I quite see that it isn't from your point of view. But really, it doesn't matter. I was just playing; it doesn't always have to lead to more."

"That's lucky," he said cuttingly.

"We had a very nice time earlier. And this morning. And last night." She was trying to gently tease him out of his humiliation.

"I hope the memories can sustain you."

"Oh, Severus, it's not as if we'll never have sex again."

"I'm glad you're so sure."

Enough was enough. Hermione was fed up. "I suppose you think it's all joy being a woman. Only a man has pressure to perform, right? Naturally a woman is always gagging for it and ready to pop in 30 seconds. Just think about bleeding every month for decades. And if we don't bleed it's because we are incubating a human being who has taken over our body for nine months. And we don't mind because we foolishly fancy ourselves in love with the father!"

Hermione flounced from the bed, pink and pretty, breasts and bum bouncing. She was still ranting but Snape had stopped listening. Something was stirring. Hermione jerked open a drawer, pulled out a silky chemise and slipped it over her head. It fell past her hips as she turned around.

"Take it off and come here," he ordered.

"What?" Hermione stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes widened with understanding. "Oh!" She launched herself at the bed. She didn't remove the chemise, simply lifted it a few inches as he flung the sheet off. She impaled herself and sank down with a sigh and suddenly everything was all right. Better, in fact. Their earlier activity had taken the edge off and he lasted longer than usual. Hermione had come several times and was begging him to join her when he finally did. She collapsed against his chest, her wild hair in Snape's face. He quite liked it.

"You just needed more time to recover," she said. "You're not impotent."

He winced at the word all men dread. "Recovery seems to have begun when you started shouting at me."

"Really?" Hermione looked intrigued. "If that's all it takes, the problem is solved."

"Apparently I enjoy being used and abused."

"Well then, you're certainly married to the right witch."

Yes I am, Snape thought as he drifted off.


	2. Open Mouth and Insert Foot

Hermione entered the third year Potions class and smiled at the students. "Excuse me. I need a word with your teacher."

Several students called out "Hello, Mrs. Snape." A couple of boys at the back, grateful for the interruption, whispered "Thanks, Mrs. S." Hermione winked at them.

Snape cast a cold eye over the class. "Continue." He followed his wife out and shut the door behind them.

Her message didn't really warrant interrupting class. It could have been discussed later, but he didn't mind. They hadn't been married long and they liked seeing each other unexpectedly during the day. It didn't happen often. They were kissing goodbye rather warmly when a voice at Snape's elbow said cheerfully, "Coming through. Don't mind me. As you were."

Snape knew immediately that it was Higgins, who had been called out of class by another teacher and had now returned at the most inopportune moment.

As the door closed behind him they heard Higgins announce to the class, "Oi, the Professor and Mrs. S are snogging in the corridor."

Snape closed his eyes. "I'll never be able to control this class again."

"I have faith in your ability to quell any student uprising," Hermione replied. Her hand slipped inside his robe, palm pressed to his groin. "And I'll take care of your uprising later."

Then she was gone and Snape was left to take a few deep breaths before returning to class. It was as bad as he had feared. Even the few dedicated students were whispering and giggling.

"Silence!" His voice cracked like a whip and he was gratified by the instant response. He should have left it at that and continued the potion lesson but he decided to teach Higgins a different lesson instead.

"I believe you made an observation, Mr. Higgins. Would you care to repeat it?"

"Uh no, sir. Sorry, sir."

Higgins appeared properly cowed. Snape had a moment of satisfaction before a sly look came into Higgins' eyes and he spoke again: "It's just that I was surprised by a public display of affection," he said earnestly, obviously pleased with himself for remembering something from the student code of conduct. "I thought that sort of thing was frowned on," he added virtuously.

"For students," Snape snapped. "A certain amount of 'That sort of thing' is required when you're married."

The class erupted in suppressed laughter.

Snape couldn't imagine why he had added that final comment. Part of it was surprise at Higgins' reply. Higgins was in Hufflepuff and they weren't generally known for fast thinking. In the circumstances, Hufflepuff almost deserved to be given points for quick wit. Almost.

"Quiet," he said in a low menacing voice this time, drawing out the syllables. Again it had the desired effect. Maybe all was not lost after all.

Yes it was. Dinner was a nightmare, sitting in full view at the staff table, pretending that nothing unusual had occurred when all about him it was obvious the story was making the rounds. Students were whispering not only at their own tables but between the tables, as if to make sure no detail was lost to anyone. But as the meal progressed Snape felt that they weren't laughing at him but were instead regarding him with curiosity and speculation. Still, he escaped as soon as decently possible.

He was in their small personal office writing letters when Hermione returned. Her brows were raised. "What possessed you to say such a thing?"

"You've heard, then?"

"Only three times since entering the grounds." She sounded amused rather than angry.

"I don't know what came over me," he admitted. "I'm expecting a reprimand from McGonagall."

"You won't get it. I've already spoken to her; she stopped me on the way in. Her feeling is that although the subject matter is unfortunate, you seem to have succeeded in uniting the students. She thinks it's good that the Houses are communicating even if it is about the private life of one of the teachers."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"Oh, there's more." Hermione continued in a very credible impression of the Headmistress's prim voice: "Since most of the staff is older or unmarried, you are now role models for the young adults these students will soon become. Because they are around us more than their own parents during these formative years, I look to you to provide an example of a mature relationship."

Snape looked horrified.

"Just keep it clean," Hermione added.

"She did not say that."

Hermione laughed. "No, she asked – very delicately – that we take care to be always appropriate."

"I'm going to resign."

Hermione ignored this. She knew he didn't mean it. "I overheard a few conversations between students. Amazingly, they seem to like you a little due to this incident."

"Why?" Snape asked blankly.

"The boys are thinking of you as one of the guys now. Just another man at the mercy of a woman. The girls are sorry for you, married late in life to a shrew."

"Students are taking my side against you?"

"Only the girls. We're likely to do that, you know, especially over our male teachers."

Snape looked as if there was a bad smell in the room. "It has never been my ambition to be liked by the students."

"I'm well aware. But I doubt they'll be thinking of you as Mr. Chips anytime soon. And they'll get over it. You'll continue as usual and everything will be back to normal soon."

And so it was. Except that the students' apprehension of Snape never quite reached the previous heights. He was stern and demanding and they knew there was a line never to be crossed, but there was a feeling that he might be human after all.

In the Gryffindor common room several students agreed that he seemed the same on the surface but something had changed beneath. A seventh year was quick to try and take advantage of this idea: "That's what getting it regular does for a bloke. Lesson to be learned, ladies. We need it so we can behave properly."

It didn't work. The girls responded with hoots of derision. And then they decided that Hermione wasn't a shrew after all. Not if she was married to a man who used to be a Hogwarts student himself. In some ways they were all alike.


	3. The Start of Something Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about a year before chapter 1. I decided to go back and fill in how Snape and Hermione met again.

During a year of healing and wondering what to do with the rest of his life, Snape found himself thinking more and more of Hogwarts. After his role in Dumbledore's death and all that followed, he had assumed he would never return there and might not be welcome if he did. Being considered a war hero – which he hated – didn't automatically negate all bad memories of him. He had retired to Spinner's End but it was more accurately a sabbatical. He was comfortable financially but not enough to never work again. And although he had come to terms with himself and his past, he didn't care to be alone much longer with his own thoughts. So the owl from Minerva McGonagall in July offering him his choice of positions at Hogwarts was surprisingly welcome. He could come back as Master of Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts, whichever he preferred. He could also be Head of Slytherin again or Deputy Head of Hogwarts, or both if he wished.

He thought carefully but it didn't take long to make up his mind. He knew his skill but just because he would be a good teacher of D.A.D.A. didn't mean it would be good for him. He had had enough of the Dark Arts. He also excelled at Potions and although the position had rankled when he wanted D.A.D.A., the thought of brewing again pulled at him. He decided to pass on Head of Slytherin but he accepted Deputy Head. It was time to stop being a slave to the past, time to make new choices.

He knew that Hermione Granger had returned to Hogwarts the previous year to complete her N.E.W.T.s. There was a pang of regret that he hadn't been her teacher in her final year. She had been his best student ever. Of course that wasn't unique, most of her teachers could make the same claim. Insufferable little know-it-all, he thought nostalgically.

She would be 20 in September, he remembered. She had been one of the oldest in her class, almost 12 when she came to Hogwarts. They should have admitted her a year earlier. She was so advanced that being the youngest in her class might have allowed her classmates to be on a more equal footing with her. He had heard she was working now in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

He sent an owl to the Headmistress accepting her offer and spent the rest of the summer closing up his house. He returned to Hogwarts a week before start of term which gave him time to settle into his old quarters and take an inventory of the department. That necessitated a trip to Diagon Alley to replenish supplies. The place was swarming with students, many of whom he recognized.

Snape knew he had changed since the war but he still didn't suffer fools gladly. He would, however, try to be more cordial to the students and other members of staff. He was unlikely to become a warm, fuzzy person or teacher but he could attempt to maintain a minimal level of civility.

It was easier than he expected to slip back into his role as Potions Master. He felt truly at home at Hogwarts now. He was strict but fair. Unfortunately he found it impossible to repress the occasional caustic comment. Apparently his admittedly slight effort to improve was acceptable as McGonagall seemed to view him with approval.

Snape saw Hermione Granger by chance the second Sunday of September. He happened to be passing a window overlooking the front entrance when she entered the grounds. She was quite far away and he wasn't sure how he recognized her but he was certain it was Hermione. Snape was surprised at how pleased he was to see her. Pride in a former student, he supposed. She went directly to Hagrid's cabin. Curious, he continued watching. After 20 minutes she came out and proceeded to the main building. He hurried to an alcove overlooking the front door where he could hear but remain unseen. Luckily Professor Flitwick was passing. He stopped to greet Hermione and asked what Snape wanted to know. She told Flitwick that she was having tea with the Headmistress.

Mystery solved, Snape thought and returned to his rooms. And yet he found himself in the entrance hall an hour later, waiting for her, just out of sight in one of the cross corridors. He heard her approach and timed his arrival so they met at the door.

"Professor Snape," she said, a little surprised but she didn't sound displeased.

"Miss Granger," he replied. "Visiting your alma mater?"

"In more ways than one," Hermione said, laughing. "I've just had tea with the Headmistress."

Snape thought for a moment. "Ah, the statue at Columbia University in New York."

Hermione was delighted. "Professor, many people know that alma mater means the school you graduated from but you are probably the only wizard who also knows that the statue of the goddess Minerva at Columbia is known as Alma Mater."

"Obviously I'm not the only one."

"Besides me, of course."

"Still a know-it-all?" Snape's tone was almost teasing.

"Apparently we have that in common. But I'm not so insufferable anymore, I hope."

"I must take back that remark I made so many years ago."

Hermione stared at him. "I had heard you were fully recovered and am sorry that it isn't so. Do you know when your usual personality will return?"

Snape's lips twitched. "You're insufferable."

"That's better."

There was a pause. Snape spoke again. "I'm on my way to Hogsmeade. If you are leaving now, I'll walk you to the gates."

"Thank you."

They talked a little more as they crossed the grounds. Hermione asked about his return to Hogwarts and how the term was going so far. Snape asked about her work at the Ministry.

They stopped outside the gates. "Well, this is goodbye," Snape said.

"It was good to see you again," Hermione replied.

They each put out a hand a little awkwardly, shook briefly and turned away.

Hermione Disapparated immediately. She spent the evening wondering if she had indeed been flirting with Snape, and thinking about the tingle when their palms met.

Snape had not intended to visit Hogsmeade but he headed that way until Hermione had Disapparated. Then he turned back and pulled his robe closed to hide his arousal. That tingle when their hands touched had gone straight to his groin.


	4. Frustration and Uncertainty

Hermione found her thoughts returning to that afternoon at Hogwarts. Not the entire afternoon, just the 20 minutes with Professor Snape. What had happened between them? Had anything happened? Was she exaggerating a chance meeting with a former teacher? He had seemed different and yet she couldn't say exactly how. He was almost pleasant to visit with, but his tone was still dry and sarcastic. He had looked much the same, but she had never thought of him as attractive before.

And when they shook hands ... She forced her brain to analyze the situation. The tingle had been static electricity. A charge had built up as they walked and was released when they touched. Relieved by this logical and mundane explanation, she went to bed and dropped off to sleep immediately.

She woke up damp and flushed with a vivid memory of a rather graphic dream. It happened again the next night. All right, she told herself, I'm young and healthy and I don't have a boyfriend just now. I'm a bit randy and Snape is the only man I've had a non-work related conversation with recently. I know what to do about this. So she did it although it was embarrassing to touch herself while thinking about her Potions Professor. Well, the first time. By the end of the week she was quite used to it.

She was sure these dreams and feelings would subside. After all, she had no reason to return to Hogwarts in the foreseeable future.

Snape had ignored his arousal when he returned to his rooms that afternoon. The past year he had gotten quite good at dismissing his body's needs. It usually passed and on the few occasions it didn't, he took care of the matter during his morning shower. This was a momentary reaction that was unlikely to prove troublesome. So he ignored his increasingly insistent erections the next two mornings. He had no opportunity to ignore a third. He woke in the middle of the night with the sheets sticky, fist clutching his deflating cock, shuddering from the force of an ejaculation he couldn't really remember although the dream that preceded it he recalled clearly. Starring Hermione Granger.

All right, he thought, I should have taken it seriously and masturbated. It was over now, sexual tension was relieved. He wouldn't be seeing Miss Granger anytime soon and by the time he needed release again he would have forgotten the incident. Except that needing release every few days instead of every few months tended to keep her memory fresh in his mind.

At the end of September Hermione received another owl from Minerva. The Headmistress wrote how nice it had been to see Hermione again. She would like to keep in touch. Would Hermione care to take tea the second Sunday of every month?

* * *

As she was leaving the Headmistress's sitting room in October Hermione asked casually if Professor Snape was around. "Just a question for him if he's available," she said, hoping it sounded as if she needed advice about a potion.

"I believe he's in his office," Minerva replied. "At lunch he mentioned working this afternoon."

As Hermione headed for the dungeon she wondered why she was pursuing whatever this was. She was curious of course, and somehow drawn to him. Had she had a subconscious crush on him as a schoolgirl? She didn't think so, although she had defended him to Harry and Ron. There had never been anything inappropriate in his behavior as a teacher. Well, not sexually. His snide comments and blatant favoritism of Slytherin were difficult to take at the time. She reached the familiar classroom door, knocked and waited.

"Enter," Snape called, looking up in time to see Hermione Granger come in. He kept his face impassive although he wasn't sure whether he was hiding dismay or delight.

"I wonder if I could take a quick look around?" she asked.

"Certainly." Snape got up and moved to the front of his desk.

"I like what you've done with the place," Hermione said. The room looked the same as always.

Snape smiled a little. "Some things don't change."

"That's comforting." Hermione walked the perimeter of the classroom slowly. Snape remained leaning against his desk. Hermione ended her tour in front of him.

"I hope I didn't disturb you," she told him.

"You're welcome any time."

"Thank you." Before she could think too much about it, Hermione reached up quickly, kissed his cheek, and then she was gone.

Snape was glad he hadn't acknowledged her comment about disturbing him. Because hell yes, he was disturbed.

It was a long, hard month for Snape after Hermione left. Emphasis on hard. He hadn't wanked so much since he was 16. Why had she returned to Hogwarts? Would she be popping in on a regular basis? He didn't want to ask McGonagall or anyone else on staff. If there had been more blood to his brain he might have noticed that both visits had been on the second Sunday of the month and made a deduction from that fact.

At the next staff meeting the Headmistress mentioned that Hermione would be coming to tea the second Sunday of each month. "I want to keep in touch," Minerva explained. "Not only because I enjoy seeing her but because we have two teachers who will be retiring in the next few years. With her N.E.W.T.s Hermione could teach almost anything. It's never too soon to start recruiting."

By now Snape looked forward to the possibility of seeing Hermione again. But how to make the possibility a probability? He had engineered the first meeting, she had arranged the second. Was it his turn, or would she find him again? And what was he thinking anyway? She was a young girl – well, woman – half his age. Was this some mid-life crisis inherited from his Muggle father? What did he expect to happen? What did he want? He wasn't sure but it seemed worth exploring. Seeing Hermione Granger again was the most interesting thing that had happened for a year.

The second Sunday in November McGonagall knocked on his door. "I've been called to the Ministry. The Head of the Auror office wants to discuss Harry Potter's progress. Apparently only this afternoon will do. Hermione will be here soon and there's no time to send an owl. Give her my regrets, Severus, and perhaps you could offer tea so she doesn't have a wasted trip."

Snape smiled as she left. Calling in that favor from the Head Auror had worked.


	5. Coffee, Tea and Hermione

Snape met Hermione at the castle entrance to explain Minerva's absence. He didn't tell her where they were going as he led the way to his rooms and she didn't ask. It was understood that they would spend the afternoon together.

Hermione seated herself on a sofa. Snape took an armchair nearby. He offered coffee or tea and Hermione chose coffee. The coffee made itself, the pot and cups gathering on a tray that floated to the table between them. Snape used no verbal incantation or wand; in fact he barely glanced at the magic taking place. And he carried on a conversation with Hermione at the same time. She stopped talking to watch. When she saw him looking at her with amusement she lifted her chin.

"Show-off," she said.

"You're easily impressed, Miss Granger."

"That isn't easy and you know it. It takes a great deal of power and skill. And I wish you would call me Hermione. I'm not a student any more."

Snape inclined his head. "And I'm no longer your teacher. Call me Severus."

"I'm good at nonverbal incantation but I need my wand. And I have to always concentrate."

Snape patted the pocket of his robe. "My wand has to be close at hand but I don't need to hold it for simple spells. Talking or doing anything else while invoking magic comes with practice. I believe Muggles call it multitasking."

Hermione smiled. "It will help me to think of it that way." She got up and wandered around, looking at book titles and studying the bottles and odd items in his sitting room. She was suddenly nervous about how this afternoon might end, how she was hoping very much that it would end.

When she had made two circuits of the room, sipping the coffee she carried with her, Snape said quietly, "Hermione, come and sit down."

She set the coffee cup on the tray and sat down, not on the sofa but on the arm of his chair. They looked at each other for a moment without speaking. Then they were in each other's arms.

Their first kiss was surprisingly soft and sweet. It was unexpected because Hermione did not consider Severus Snape either of those things. But the kiss quickly deepened: Lips clung, mouths opened, tongues entwined, hands explored. Hermione was lost in sensation, so caught up in the feel of Severus that she didn't hear the knocking until he broke away.

"Coming," he called out.

Hermione couldn't resist. "Not right away," she whispered. He gave her a look over his shoulder.

There was just time to straighten their clothes before he opened the door to Pomona Sprout. "Severus, so glad you're here. Since Minerva is out I need your help as Deputy Head. There's a student ..." She caught sight of Hermione who by now was back on the sofa. "Oh Hermione, sorry to interrupt."

"It's all right." Hermione got up and reached for her coat. "Professor Snape gave me coffee because Minerva was called away but I must get back now. Thank you, Professor. I'm glad to see you, Pomona." She left regretfully.

Snape watched her leave just as regretfully. After the student crisis had been dealt with he had time to wonder how to proceed with Hermione. He didn't want to wait another month until she came to tea again. Meeting at Hogwarts wasn't ideal anyway; interruptions were all too possible. The problem solved itself with the morning post. An owl arrived inviting Snape to dinner at Hermione's flat the following Saturday. He accepted by return owl.

* * *

Hermione answered the door looking more flustered than an evening in his company warranted.

"Come in. Dinner is ruined. I thought I could manage it Muggle-style."

"Why would you want to?"

Hermione was a little embarrassed. "My mother made it look so easy when I was growing up. I assumed it would be easy for me, too. I'm usually good at anything I try," she said without false modesty.

"I'm surprised you had trouble. If you follow a recipe, it's like making a potion. Easier in fact because potions require exactness and cooking allows variance."

"I was hoping to impress you. I can't do magic at your level."

"Yet," Snape replied. "You will soon enough. But it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not hungry ... for dinner."

There was a devilish look in Hermione's eyes. "Dinner was step one. Getting you drunk was step two and seducing you was step three. So how about some alcohol?"

"Since alcohol is likely to affect ... ah, performance in step three, why don't we skip to the seduction?"

That tingle when their hands touched, the sparks when they kissed before, those were nothing. This was incendiary. They ended in the only possible place: Hermione's bed. Well, there was the sofa or the table or against the wall but bed was the most comfortable choice for their first time.

As Snape entered her he paused a moment when he realized how new this was to Hermione, but she said "Don't stop" in that voice he had heard her use to boss Potter and Weasley around. Snape was happy to follow the order.

They were hard and hot and soft and wet in all the right places. Everything was happening more quickly than Snape had planned but Hermione appeared to be in just as much of a hurry, and it felt so damned good. He was clenched, straining to hold off a little longer. Hermione was a bow strung too tight, quivering in anticipation.

Snape knew she was close and his control was almost gone. He had given a lot of attention to her breasts when they started but other matters had occupied him since then. Now he leaned down and very deliberately licked one nipple then sucked the other one hard. Hermione's breath caught, her eyes widened, and they both exploded.

Snape rolled off beside her and they lay quietly as their breathing slowed and synchronized.

"Is it really so easy?" Hermione asked. "Being together like this?"

"I wouldn't have thought so but here we are." Snape had one arm around her. Hermione reached for his other hand; their fingers laced and clasped.

"Should I have told you I hadn't done this before?"

Snape considered. "On the whole, I think not. I might have hesitated to deflower a virgin and that would have been a pity."

"Were you surprised?"

"A little. You're only 20 but I assumed that Krum or Weasley ..."

"Victor lived so far away and Ron and I found that we were too good as friends to go further. And the war ... I've been curious for ages but the timing was never right with anyone. It's not like I was saving it; in fact I'm surprised I didn't lose it on that thestral in fifth year. Flying to London on that bony, ridged back. One big bump and it would have been over."

Snape burst out laughing.

Hermione was delighted. "I've never heard you laugh like that. It suits you."

Then they were looking at each other again with heat and longing. The second time was slower but no less passionate. There was time to explore. Hermione was on top which she liked very much.

Afterward, Severus smoothed her hair away from her face as she lay against his chest. "I hope I compare favorably to a thestral."

"Oh yes," Hermione said, "I much prefer riding Severus Snape."


	6. There's Got To Be a Morning After

They took a nap after making love the second time. When they woke up Snape asked if it was too late to eat.

"I thought you weren't hungry," Hermione teased.

"Somehow I've worked up an appetite."

"Me, too. I hope we can find something edible."

So they went to the kitchen to rescue dinner. It wasn't nearly the disaster that Hermione had feared.

"One thing goes wrong and you think you've failed," Snape told her.

"I know," Hermione admitted. "I obsess about details. I suppose it's time for you to know that about me."

"It's hardly shocking news. You've been obsessing about homework and marks since you came to Hogwarts. I was sure you would dislocate your shoulder raising your hand for every question."

"I was a terrible little swot, wasn't I?"

"You were and are the most advanced witch of your generation."

Hermione was staring at Snape's arm. The lighting in the bedroom had been subdued and she had other things on her mind there, but here the Dark Mark was clearly visible although it was no longer bright and pulsing.

"It looks like a faded tattoo," she said.

"That's essentially what it is now that Voldemort is truly gone."

"Harry's mark is different, too. It looks like an old faint scar."

"They can't be removed because they were created by Dark Magic but I don't think they'll bother us any more." Snape hesitated. "Do you mind it?"

Hermione smiled. "Not for myself. Only for what it cost you."

They went back to bed to sleep this time. But the cold light of day was about to catch up with them.

Snape woke up with the knowledge that he was in love with Hermione Granger. And he was far from pleased by it. In the name of all forgotten gods, he wondered, what kind of addictive personality do I have?

He had loved Lily Evans for 30 years even though she was dead for almost 20 of them. After Voldemort's final defeat he had recognized that the spell – not literally a spell but that's the way it had felt – was broken. But little more than a year later he was in love again and most unsuitably this time. He had never been good at mastering his emotions, they were always on the surface, raw.

Perhaps it was growing up poor but smart and ambitious, in a house with parents who loved neither him nor each other, that made him susceptible to the lure of the Dark Arts. Too easy and too obvious, he thought contemptuously. Everyone had childhood damage in varying degrees. Whatever the cause for his own weakness it might be the reason – not an excuse but a reason – that he had been drawn to the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. In his youth it was an attractive prospect to subjugate his will to another when he didn't trust his own judgment or control. He had learned his lesson and paid a heavy price.

Snape had also realized that his feelings for Lily had become an obsession. It had started as the love of a child for a friend but soon after going to Hogwarts it began to change: Resentment as she became popular, possessiveness as he lost her to other friends, bitterness when she took up with Potter, despair when they married and had a child, anguish at her death and the part he played in it, and finally devotion to her memory which was the only way he could live with himself.

After Voldemort's death, all those ugly layers had seemed to melt away, leaving once again just the love for a friend. It had been a release of sorts. He didn't expect to be happy but maybe he could achieve contentment. And then he met Hermione Granger again and two months later he was besotted. What the fuck was wrong with him? He would feel much better if he thought that fucking was the solution. If all he needed was to get a leg over occasionally he could deal with that. But he didn't want sex with strangers. No, he only wanted Hermione.

Was it possible she might feel the same about him? Her interest seemed genuine but was it for another reason? Since discovering she had been a virgin the thought had niggled at him that she might have no longer wanted to be and had decided to do something about it. She was between boyfriends, perhaps she didn't want to fumble about with some boy anyway. Then she met a former teacher, old but not too old; unattractive, but that would only make him eager to bed a hot young witch. And yet she had been sweet and sexy ... Surely she could find someone better than him to initiate her if that's all she was after.

Snape opened his eyes cautiously to check if Hermione was awake. She was sleeping peacefully while he panicked about their future. Well, if only one of them could rest, he was glad it was her.

Hermione woke up wondering when she could tell Severus she loved him. She knew it was too soon. No doubt he would be appalled if she blurted out a declaration this early in the relationship. He might even think it was because he was her first. Hermione had already considered and rejected the idea that she might be crushing on an older, attractive former teacher who was the first man she slept with. That wasn't it. Hermione had always been able to recognize what she wanted and to go after it. But would Severus even want a relationship? He didn't seem to be suffering from unrequited love for Lily Potter and yet that had been the defining element of his life.

Hermione had rather thrown herself at him and if he responded because he was randy that didn't mean he wanted more. As a student she had thought him cold and unapproachable, but there had been outbursts at odds with that behavior. Now she thought there was a great deal of emotion beneath the surface rather than a lack of it. Was it possible he just hadn't had sex for awhile and when Hermione made herself so obviously available he saw no reason to deny himself? Everything had seemed so easy and comfortable last night. Why wasn't it still?

Hermione sneaked a look at Severus. Asleep and unaware while she lay here obsessing about their future. Still, she was glad he could rest. He really was very dear to her.

Snape risked another glance at Hermione just as she opened her eyes again ...


	7. Where Do We Go From Here?

Snape risked another glance at Hermione just as she opened her eyes again ...

Both had been so lost in their own thoughts that they were startled when their eyes met. The silence grew. There was tension. And not the fun, sexual kind. Snape was sorry to see Hermione looking uneasy. "Good morning," he said neutrally.

It should be ..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"I'll leave." Snape was acutely uncomfortable.

"No!" Hermione paused. "I mean, I don't want you to go. Unless you want to ... I didn't think it would be so awkward," she finished in a rush, and then went on as if she had come to a decision. "I wanted to tell you something but it's too soon. Not too soon for me because I mean it but I thought you might not believe me yet ..."

Snape smiled to himself with relief at this disjointed babbling. "I love you, Hermione," he said quietly.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You said it first. I wanted to say it first."

"You were taking so bloody long," Snape replied. "At my age I don't have time to waste."

"You aren't going to be silly and sensitive about the age difference, are you?"

Snape wondered whether he should be offended that she was dismissive of his concern or glad that she didn't seem to care. He settled for saying calmly, "It seems appropriate to discuss the fact that there are 20 years between us."

"Some would say you're too old for me and others that I'm too young for you. It really doesn't matter to me. Does it bother you?"

"Not much," Snape replied, realizing it was true. He had never cared what anyone thought.

"Well, that's settled," Hermione said with satisfaction. "Now back to the real issue. You will always be the one who said 'I love you' first."

"Apparently the first and only. I haven't heard any indication of your feelings."

Hermione smiled beautifully. "I love you, Severus Snape."

"I don't believe you. It's too soon for you to know."

"It's just as soon for you but I believe you. I really do love you."

"Better late than never, I suppose. I told you ages ago."

"And here we go. I knew this would happen. You'll never forget that you said it first."

"I'll try not to remind you ... very often. Besides, I may never say it again so you can be the one who says it the most."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, this is the way it's supposed to be. What happened before?"

"I suspect we were thinking too much."

And just like that all tension evaporated, the awkwardness was gone, and it was once again as it had been between them since they met.

"What happens next?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever we want to happen."

"I want to see you again."

"I want to see you, too, but I can't get away often during the week and only every other weekend."

"We'll work it out." Hermione paused. "Speaking of seeing you, may I? Right now I mean. All of you."

"We had sex twice last night. Were you blind?"

"The lighting wasn't great and I was a little nervous. I'd like to have a closer look."

Of course she would. Hermione was ever curious. Snape groaned but agreed. He shut his eyes as she pulled the sheet away. He had no illusions about himself. He wasn't handsome and his body, while serviceable, was unlikely to cause a woman to swoon. Hermione on the other hand was young and beautiful in face and form. Not caring about the years between them intellectually was one thing but physically was another. She wasn't shallow enough to be attracted only by physical attributes but still, he hoped seeing him in the harsh light of day wouldn't disgust her.

It was a bit disgusting, Hermione thought enviously: Snape was 40 and didn't have an ounce of fat. He had probably weighed the same all his adult life. He had several scars but she didn't mind them. Nice muscle definition. She liked the contrast between his pale skin and black hair. Hermione knew his butt was still tight but she wasn't going to ask him to turn over because she was very interested in the front. She had been sure last night that he was well endowed and this was now confirmed by close visual inspection. Larger than average but not so big as to cause discomfort.

Snape opened his eyes in time to see Hermione lick her lips. He would have been flattered considering where her eyes were fixed but he was seeing her in daylight for the first time. She was slim but not skinny and ... "You have tan lines," he said a little hoarsely.

"Left over from last summer," Hermione told him. "They're fading fast."

The lines might be faint but the pale strip of her breasts with darker aureoles and nipples against the tan was definitely having an effect on him. And maybe Hermione's mouth lowering to his groin was part of it. He stopped thinking then until she finished. Finished him, that is.

"I believe you've had hands-on experience, as it were," Snape said when he could speak coherently again.

"I hadn't had actual intercourse before but I have tried that."

When he had recovered enough to do so, Snape returned the favor. Afterwards Hermione said a little dreamily, "I thought your tongue was only good for sarcastic remarks."

They showered separately to avoid further temptation and then went out for Sunday brunch at a Muggle restaurant where they were unlikely to meet anyone they knew. They agreed that they didn't want to tell anyone right away that they were seeing each other.

And so began the courtship of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. They saw each other on weekends when Snape could get away from Hogwarts, and very occasionally during the week. They stayed at Hermione's flat because Snape's house was closed up, although he did show her the house. It wasn't worth opening up for a day or two, even using magic.

They had a good time in bed but they didn't get together just for sex. They talked more than they made love and enjoyed it just as much. And they played with magic. Hermione had never been good on a broom so Snape taught her to fly without one. Hermione taught him to have fun.

* * *

The second Sunday of December wasn't just Hermione's regular day for tea with Professor McGonagall. It was also the Headmistress's Christmas tea for the staff. Everyone could bring a guest. The few staff members who were married brought their spouses. Others invited retired teachers or friends. Minerva invited Hermione, of course. Snape invited no one.

They liked seeing each other with people around who didn't know about them. Hermione spoke with everyone so that it wouldn't be remarkable when she talked to Snape.

"Is it wrong to find this a little exciting?" Hermione whispered. "Everyone thinks we're having a dutiful conversation. They'd be surprised at what I'm actually thinking."

"It's the illicit nature of our relationship." Pause. "What are you thinking, by the way?"

"I'm thinking of saying goodbye soon and sneaking down to your chambers and surprising you when you get there."

"It won't be a surprise since I know you'll be there."

"My presence isn't the surprise. It's what I'll do."

"I shouldn't leave too soon after you."

"That's all right. I can use the time to prepare."

"I'm titillated."

"Not as much as you will be."

* * *

Later Snape told her, "That was ... enjoyable." He was trying to sound casual.

"Hah! It was only 'enjoyable' when you were grunting like a hippogriff in rut?"

"All right, I didn't expect to be surprised sexually by a woman who was a virgin a month ago. Where did you learn that?"

Hermione looked mischievous. "Professor, have you forgotten that I read a lot?"

* * *

They weren't spending Christmas together. Professor McGonagall was going to visit a great-niece who had just named her baby daughter after Minerva. As Deputy Head, Snape would preside at Christmas dinner for the students and staff who remained at Hogwarts over Christmas break. Hermione would be with her parents. But Professor McGonagall would be back a few days after Christmas so that Snape could have some time away. He was going to Spinner's End and Hermione would join him for New Year's.

It was wonderful to start the new year together but as January slipped away and then February, Snape was becoming dissatisfied with their arrangement. It had been fun at first. They exchanged letters by owl when they couldn't get together. But they were moving beyond that stage. He didn't like seeing Hermione so rarely. Snape had been alone for much of his life. He was comfortable with his own company and often craved solitude. But being with Hermione didn't spoil the solitude; instead the solitude was spoiled without her. And he missed sleeping with her. Not just for easy access to sex although that would be very convenient. He simply slept better when she was next to him. He knew what the solution was. But now that he was considering it, lingering doubts surfaced. Was Hermione as serious as he was?


	8. Proposal and Parents

In March Hermione went to Hogwarts for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She sat in the stands with several teachers and managed, without obvious manipulation, to place herself beside Snape.

Pomona Sprout noticed their proximity. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin side by side at this game? I hope I won't have to referee you two."

"I'll try to contain myself if Miss Granger will do the same," Snape said.

"It depends on who wins," Hermione replied.

Slytherin won but it was a good match. Hermione had never really understood fierce competition over any sport and found that she didn't much care who won now that she was no longer a student. It had started drizzling before the game ended and the temperature had dropped quickly. The steps in the stands were suddenly icy and Hermione slipped. Snape's arm shot out, his hand clamped her shoulder and pulled her against him.

"Excellent reflexes, Severus," Pomona called out, "And a good thing, too. That could have been a nasty fall. Better give Hermione your arm to the castle, she looks quite shaken."

So they crossed the grounds together slowly and fell behind everyone else.

"Are you?" Snape asked. "Shaken, I mean."

"A bit. But not stirred until you put your arm around me."

"Snape," he murmured, "Severus Snape."

Hermione had wondered if he would get the Bond reference but she should not have doubted. It was wonderful to feel so attuned to another person. She loved Harry and Ron like brothers and they were far from stupid; in fact they were quite bright when they applied themselves. But Hermione recognized without ego that they weren't at her level. They had other gifts that she was sometimes envious of. It had been an unexpected pleasure to realize that she had met her match in Professor Severus Snape.

"Do you think we fit together?" she asked.

"You're tight but I like that. Why? Have you been uncomfortable?"

"Very comfortable, thanks." She elbowed him a direct hit in the ribs. "And you know that's not what I meant."

"All right, yes, we fit together physically, mentally and emotionally."

"What about sexually and intellectually?"

"They're covered under physically and mentally."

"I think they should be separate. Sexually is very specific. Physically could mean we dance well together or look good as a couple. Intellectually is specific, too. Mentally means we think alike or at least are compatible. Sometimes I look at you and know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking now?

"You're thinking of asking me to marry you."

"No, I'm not."

Hermione was startled; she had been so sure ...

"It's time for me to have some control in this relationship. So I'm not asking, I'm telling you. We're going to marry." Pause. "If you'll have me, that is."

"Of course I will. I've been meaning to marry you for months."

"I felt the noose tightening so I thought it best to jump rather than wait for the stool to be kicked out from under me."

"Oh, that's lovely. Comparing marriage to being hanged."

"It isn't easy for me, you know. I'll be ridiculed for marrying a woman half my age."

"Nonsense. Men are admired for marrying younger women. Women are scorned for marrying older men. Besides, I'm half your age now but in 20 years I'll be two-thirds your age and in 40 years I'll be three-fourths your age. In ... "

"I get it. In 60 years you'll be only four-fifths my age. And in 80 years I'll be dead."

"You'll wish, after that long with me."

Snape gave her a look. "Never."

Hermione smiled. "When shall we marry?"

"After the summer term ends. Immediately after."

"First week of July," Hermione agreed. "Plenty of time to meet my parents. We'll spend Easter with them."

"What?"

"My parents will want to meet their future son-in-law."

"We could elope and tell them afterward."

"No, we couldn't. Are you nervous?"

"I've never presented myself for approval to parents before."

"You've never presented yourself for approval to anyone. And you're not now. I've already decided to marry you; I won't change my mind. They won't try to talk me out of it, anyway."

They had reached a small side door to the castle. "Just think, I won't have to sneak to your rooms anymore."

"I can't get away for awhile," Snape said regretfully.

"I know, all teachers are on duty after a Quidditch match."

"I'll walk through the garden before I go in; it will explain why I'm late. Especially if I find some students up to no good."

"I'll take a hot bath while I'm waiting."

"You had to leave me with that image, didn't you?"

"Just something to keep you warm in this filthy weather."

Two hours later Snape made his final tour of the grounds. He was thoroughly chilled by the time he reached his rooms. A hot bath sounded good. Especially when he found that Hermione had waited to join him.

"I think it's important for an engaged couple to do things together," she said suggestively.

* * *

Snape was glad that Hermione's parents were over 30 when she was born. He was still closer in age to them than to Hermione but they were more than a decade older which was a decent gap. They were polite when he arrived with Hermione for the weekend, even friendly, asking him to call them Simon and Jean. Granger then invited Snape along to the garage. "I putter about there. We'll give the girls a chance to catch up."

Snape suspected this was the set-up for an interrogation. To his credit, Granger didn't attempt to disguise his motive. "Must have the usual little chat. Tradition, you know. Now, I'm not going to ask if you can support my daughter. It's none of my business and Hermione wouldn't thank me for it. She can support herself. Still, glad to know you're gainfully employed. I wouldn't care for a layabout son-in-law. Of course, Hermione wouldn't care for a layabout husband so it's a moot point. Her mother and I only want Hermione to be happy and loved and if she says you're the man for her, that's good enough for us."

Granger cleared his throat. "I've no wish to borrow trouble, and I'm not expecting any, but I feel I must give warning."

"Are you threatening me?" Snape asked with disbelief.

"No, no!" Pause. "Well, yes. Look, I'm a Muggle and I understand you're a pretty powerful wizard so there's not much I could do personally. But if you hurt Hermione – and I'm not talking about hurt feelings or a marital spat – can't prevent that. If you ever really hurt her, I'll tell Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and let them decide how to handle it."

Snape was astonished. This mild-mannered man had managed to surprise him. It was a clever solution. "It's a good threat," he admitted. "I hope you'll never have reason to follow through. Not because of Potter and Weasley but because I never want to hurt Hermione."

"I'm sure of it." Granger beamed with relief. "Well, that's settled then. Welcome to the family." They shook hands and headed back to the house. "Bit awkward, eh? Not too uncomfortable, I hope."

"Not at all," Snape said cordially.

"Good. I leave that to her mother."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked warily.

"Oh, Jean will be asking if you want a family and when you plan to start it. Grandchildren, you know."

Snape was speechless. Granger clapped his shoulder. "Thought you'd prefer the threat," he said sympathetically.

"Infinitely," Snape replied with feeling.

Granger chuckled. "This takes me back. I remember the first time I met Jeanie's parents."

And then Snape realized this visit wasn't a torture designed especially for him. It was a rite of passage for any man who married a woman with family or friends. He was joining a club. The membership fee might seem steep just now but the benefits would be worth it.

Inside, the Grangers sat on either side of the fireplace. There was a settee opposite. Hermione handed around the tea her mother poured then sat beside Snape.

"So you teach Potions at Hogwarts," Mrs. Granger said. "Is that like chemistry?"

"The principles are similar but the ingredients are quite different," Snape replied. He was interested to see how she would bring the conversation around to her agenda then almost choked on his tea at her next words.

"Do you intend to have a family?" Apparently Mrs. Granger didn't believe in the subtle approach. Snape found he rather admired her forthrightness. Hermione with her brains and bluntness was definitely her parents' daughter.

"We'd like to have at least one child," Hermione replied.

Snape felt the Grangers could hardly object since Hermione was an only child.

"You won't wait too long, I suppose."

Snape was sure this was Mrs. Granger's gentle reminder that since he was older, perhaps they'd better get started sooner rather than later.

"Not too long," Hermione agreed.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "So nice to have a wedding to look forward to. Have you made any plans yet?"

"It's going to be small," Hermione said firmly.

Mrs. Granger looked disappointed but Mr. Granger came to the rescue. "Quite right. Jean and I were married in a registry office and it did us no harm."

"I hoped Hermione would have a larger wedding since ours was so simple."

"We want the ceremony to be private but we'll have two parties if you like," Hermione offered. "One for your friends and one for the wizard world. You can attend both and meet everyone. And you'll help plan them, won't you?"

This satisfied Mrs. Granger who had passed along her managing qualities to her daughter. But Hermione was willing to let her mother take charge this time. Snape had known he would have to accept a wedding party with good grace. The thought of two parties was a blow but he was relieved that the bonding ceremony itself would be just for them.

All in all, Snape thought the weekend went quite well. Jean Granger didn't seem displeased with her daughter's choice and Snape felt Simon might be an ally. One hurdle was over but a bigger one remained: Announcing their engagement publicly.


	9. Betrothal and Bonding

Hermione and Snape planned to tell a few people about their betrothal before the official announcement appeared in the Daily Prophet. Accordingly, Snape informed McGonagall of his upcoming nuptials just before the next staff meeting.

"But, to whom?" Minerva asked blankly.

"Your favorite former student, actually."

"Hermione ..." Minerva was obviously taken aback but Snape could see her quick mind adjusting to the idea. "Well, I am surprised of course but it's quite appropriate. I'm glad you've both been so sensible."

"That's why we are marrying," Snape said blandly. "It seemed the sensible thing to do."

Minerva's cheeks went a little pink. "I suppose you mean it's a love match in which case I'm very pleased for both of you. May I ask how long this has been going on? It's not at all the behavior I expect from my staff, especially the Deputy Head."

"Since you didn't know, we must have been discreet. As it happens, we met the second Sunday of September when Hermione came to Hogwarts at your invitation." Snape enjoyed making it sound as if it was Minerva's fault they had been carrying on under her nose.

Minerva merely smiled with satisfaction. "Then it seems you have a great deal to thank me for. I assume you wish to announce it at the staff meeting?"

"I was hoping you would do it."

"Delighted. This will be the most interesting meeting in recent memory. I'll never keep their attention after this news so if you don't mind I'll leave it until last."

"I would prefer it."

Business was cleared away quickly; McGonagall ran very efficient meetings. "I believe that's all except for an item of personal news about Professor Snape. He has informed me that he is going to be married in July."

All heads turned to Snape with expressions of astonishment. Professor Sprout spoke first: "You've kept your courtship very quiet. She must be a stranger to us. I don't believe I've ever seen you speak to a woman not on staff. Besides Hermione Granger ..." Professor Sprout's voice trailed off as if she was suddenly aware of the implications.

Snape raised his cup of tea to her. "Got it in one, Pomona."

Flitwick chuckled. "Excellent news, Severus. I wish both of you very happy."

"Thank you, Filius."

The rest of the staff added their congratulations. Snape wondered how Hermione was doing.

* * *

Hermione had arranged to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was Harry's home, of course, and Ginny spent a lot of time there as well. They all got together as often as possible but they were busy young people just starting their careers and didn't see each other as much as they used to.

Hermione took the plunge as soon as greetings were over and they had settled down with drinks. "I wanted all of you to be the first to know that I'm marrying Severus Snape in July."

Harry had just swallowed so his jaw merely dropped. Ron sprayed a mouthful and looked stunned. Ginny's smile was genuine and immediate. "I'm so happy for you. I couldn't help but notice how often his name came up in conversation lately."

Harry was looking at Hermione seriously. "Are you really sure?"

"I really am."

"Then I'm glad. He's a good man; I've known that for a long time now."

Ron surprised Hermione. He kissed her cheek and said sincerely, "Best wishes, 'Mione." Then he turned to Harry: "It's the end of an era, mate."

Hermione assumed he meant for the four of them. "I'm only getting married. Nothing has to change."

"So you're all right with us calling your husband a git? Because I was thinking we should stop that now."

Hermione laughed. "I would appreciate it. Thank you, Ron."

* * *

The bonding ceremony took place a week after the end of term. It was attended by Snape, Hermione, the Grangers, the wizard who officiated, and the witnesses. Hermione's parents couldn't be official witnesses because they were Muggles so Snape asked Minerva McGonagall. Hermione might have asked Harry, or Ginny whom she'd become close to when they were both at Hogwarts for their final year. But that would have meant asking all three of them because she wouldn't have wanted to leave anyone out. And she and Severus were serious about having a private ceremony. So after some thought Hermione settled on Hagrid. He had been a good friend for many years and would be delighted to be asked. She expected Snape to object and was pleased when he didn't. "Hagrid will do well enough. Besides bawling throughout the ceremony." Snape was actually relieved. He could think of worse people to take his vows in front of.

Hagrid was almost overcome by the honor. His horrible hairy brown suit was brought forth and Scourgified for the occasion.

The Muggle reception was held at the Granger home after the ceremony. Jean and Simon invited a few close friends and the staff of their small dental practice. Hermione invited Harry, Ginny and Ron. Snape asked Professors Sprout and Flitwick as well as McGonagall. Hagrid and the rest of the Hogwarts staff were happy to wait for the wizard party instead.

It was a small but convivial gathering. Introductions were made and everyone mingled. Bits of conversation floated about:

" ... Known Hermione since she was a child ... Always a bright little girl ... No wonder she went away to such an exclusive school ... Shawgort Academy ... Never heard of it ... They don't advertise because admission is by invitation only ... Friends seem like nice young people ... I'll wager they got in some scrapes at school, though ... Probably an interesting story behind that scar on the Potter boy's forehead ..."

Harry and Ron had dutifully visited with the Granger's friends and were surprised to learn that the Muggles knew quite a lot about the school they had attended. Or thought they knew a lot. Having caught on to the scam, the boys entertained the Muggles with outlandish tales of their prep school in the wilds of Scotland. Harry swore they were all true.

"And of course it's not really Shawgort," Ron said. "It will always be Hogwarts to us."

"Ha! An anagram, very clever." Mr. Granger's old friend thought the young men were amusing. "Great imaginations. You ought to write a book."

" ... Hermione looks very happy ... Her husband is older of course but so distinguished ... Colleagues are rather impressive ... The McGonagall woman looks exactly like a Headmistress should, quite terrifying ... Understand she taught physics for years before becoming Headmistress ... The other woman is a comfortable, motherly sort ... Looks like the type that keeps a good garden, doesn't she ..."

Professor Flitwick was small in stature but made a big hit. McGonagall was listening to one of the Granger's friends: "So intelligent and interesting. I don't believe I've ever met a more charming man."

"That is indeed the word for him," Minerva said with a smile. "He's a charmer."

After the Granger's guests had departed, Harry asked Ron: "Did you know Hogwarts had a secret identity in the Muggle world?"

"How would I?" Ron replied. "Some fellow told me there's a spider web about Shawgort Academy."

Ginny shook her head with disgust. "It's a website not a spider web."

"How did you know about it?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at them with pity. "How do you think?"

"Hold on, I know this one," Ron said. "Hogwarts: A History?"

Ginny nodded. "There's an addendum about preserving Hogwarts' secrecy in the modern world."

"Do you suppose we should read it after all?" Harry asked Ron.

"I wish you wouldn't," Snape's voice said silkily from behind them. "Hermione relating to me the many things that you two don't know is well worth your continued ignorance."

Ron looked at Harry. "That works for me."

"I think we've been insulted," Harry reminded Ron.

"Snape just told us not to read a book. That's not an insult, it's the nicest thing he's ever said to us."

"It's really impossible to shame them into learning something," Ginny told Snape.

"How could I have forgotten?" Snape asked.

There was no real heat in the banter. They had all decided to get along for Hermione's sake. So far it was easier than expected. Snape's personality might be barely tolerable but Harry, Ron and Ginny had known his true character since the war ended. And Snape realized that his former students had matured. Somewhat. Enough to be tolerable.

At the wizard party that night, Ron frowned as he watched Snape across the room. "This marriage might be a good idea. Snape is practically cheerful."

"How can you tell?" Harry asked. "He looks the same to me."

"Dunno for sure," Ron replied. "Maybe because he isn't wearing black."

"He's wearing grey."

"Exactly. Grey instead of black is a sunny mood for Snape."

Later they saw Snape talking with another couple. As Hermione approached, Snape held out his arm without looking and she took his hand. He just seemed to know that she was there. It was a small but intimate gesture.

"You know," Harry said, "When Hermione told us, I thought it might be a sort of marriage of convenience. I mean, she's always been brainy and even when I didn't like him I knew Snape was smart as hell. I figured they found someone to talk to."

"Reckon I thought the same," Ron agreed. "Because the alternative that Snape seduced our Hermione ..."

"How thick can you two be?" Ginny asked. "Of course they're in love. And it was Hermione who seduced Severus. Although he didn't put up much resistance. Or any, actually."

"You're over sharing, Gin," Ron protested.

"That's more information than we ever need to know," Harry told her.

Snape and Hermione left before the party ended. They had introduced the Grangers to everyone and they had spoken to all their guests. It had been a long day and they wanted to be alone. By this time no one would miss them. They said their farewells, turned together and Disapparated. Moments later they stood with their arms around each other in the entrance hall of the house in Spinner's End.

"Would you care to engage in marital relations, Mrs. Snape?"

"I suppose we'll have to," Hermione replied in a bored tone. "The bonding must be consummated."

"That's the only reason I was asking," Snape assured her. They went upstairs.

Quite a long time later Hermione told him, "Well, that was all right."

"Just all right? I'll have to up my game," Snape said dryly.

"I thought I might miss our premarital relations," Hermione explained. "But being married adds a certain something to the whole process. We got a bit carried away, in fact. Once was enough for consummation."

"You can't be too careful with binding contracts. Perhaps once more to make sure."


	10. Ranking the Talent

Simon Granger had met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley several times over the years, usually in Diagon Alley before the start of the school year. But he hadn't seen them or talked to them before having that chat with his future son-in-law. He was already sure that he wouldn't need to follow through on his threat but still, it was best to let the boys know what he had done even if it was after the fact.

Seeing Harry momentarily alone during the wizard party, Granger approached him and they found a quiet corner. Harry was too amused by the idea of Mr. Granger threatening Snape to mind that his name was used.

"Not that Ron and I would have much chance against Snape."

"Surely both of you together ..."

Harry shook his head. "Maybe on a really good day far in the future. You may not know this but Snape is the most powerful wizard in Great Britain now, probably in all of Europe."

Mr. Granger looked a little proud. Hermione had told her parents that Severus was powerful but they thought she must be exaggerating. Snape was a teacher after all, how dangerous could he be? Granger should have known that her choice of husband wouldn't affect his daughter's judgment of Snape's abilities.

"But I understand you defeated that Voldemort fellow. Are you second, then?"

"Not even close. What people forget is that I had luck and a lot of help. I still have a lot to learn."

"So who's next in line?"

Harry pointed out a tall dignified man in magnificent robes: "Probably Kingsley Shacklebolt, our Minister for Magic."

"And after that?" Granger asked.

"Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn," Harry replied, nodding towards each in turn. Minerva McGonagall was wearing her trademark tartan. Filius Flitwick could barely be seen amongst the taller group he had joined. Horace Slughorn, having come back to teach Potions for three years, had resumed his retirement a year ago, leaving the position open for Snape.

Mr. Granger was fascinated. "That's the top five. Who else?"

"It gets tricky. Any list is subjective. I think most people would agree on the names but not always the order. I'd put Lucius Malfoy next." Harry indicated a tall wizard with a pale pointed face, handsome but rather cold. He had long silver-blond hair. "Ron's parents are very good. Most of the powerful Death Eaters are dead but there are a couple still alive in Azkaban.

"So Severus is really that good?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Wandless magic, non-verbal magic, Legilimency, Occlumency. You may not know what those mean but trust me, he's the best." Harry leaned closer. "He can fly without a broom!"

"Is that unusual?" Mr. Granger asked naively. "Because Hermione does it. I think Severus taught her last year."

Harry smiled. "Hermione was always going to move up the ranks quickly but learning from Snape will put her in the top 10 within five years."

"What about you? Will you be in the top 10?"

Harry considered. He hated to seem boastful but too much modesty wasn't appropriate either. "Yes," he said simply. "I think I will be."

Mr. Granger smiled. "I think so too. Your experience started too young but it will help you now."

"That which does not kill me makes me stronger?" Harry asked.

"I suppose people quote Nietzsche at you quite a lot. But don't discount luck, Harry. Sometimes it's better to be lucky than good. And we all 'Get by with a little help from our friends'." He winked. "Beatles fan, you know."

Mr. Granger got up then and went to find his wife. Jeanie would be delighted to know their daughter was married to the most powerful wizard in Great Britain.

Harry sat quietly thinking of all the friends who should have been on the list: Dumbledore at the top, of course; Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Sirius. The loss of his godfather still hurt years later. And there was a pang at the thought of the parents he had never known. But Voldemort was gone now, and Bellatrix Lestrange and others. That counted for something.

Harry came back to the present. Hermione and Snape were dancing. They were looking at each other – she said something – he replied – she laughed – he pulled her closer – she rested her head on his shoulder – his hand on her waist moved a little lower ...

"Those two should get a Room of Requirement." Harry jumped as he heard Ron's voice in his ear. "I saw you talking to Hermione's dad."

"Oh, you'll like this," Harry said. He told Ron about the threat.

"And we missed it," Ron groaned. "What I would give to have seen the look on Snape's face. Do you suppose we could extract the memory from Mr. G?"

"That would be wrong," Harry said, trying to sound pious. "Although it is tempting. But look at them. I don't think there's any danger of being called to duty by Mr. Granger. And Snape's not so bad after all."

Ron sighed. "I know. I've been thinking about all those years at Hogwarts. We might have exaggerated things a little. In our own minds, I mean."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "A lot of grown-ups seem like natural enemies when you're a kid. If they'd just tell us stuff sometimes."

They went back to watching. Hermione seemed different. Was it satisfaction? Happiness? She and Snape were bonded now; they were together in a way that Harry thought he would want with Ginny one day. After everything that had happened, it was nice to have good things to look forward to.


	11. Honeymoon

Hermione checked the clock when she woke up the next day. "We've been married almost 24 hours."

"What time is our flight?" Snape asked. He sounded tense.

"4:50 this afternoon. You're not nervous about flying, are you?"

He didn't answer her question. "Why are we flying in an airplane? We have better ways to travel."

"Because Mum and Dad are paying for the trip and because it's good for us to do things like a Muggle occasionally. Have you been on a plane before?"

"Twice, but not for years. I didn't enjoy it."

"It's not a long flight. Unless our plane crashes. In that case the flight will actually be shorter and we won't care. Or maybe the flight will be delayed and we'll have to sit there for a long time just waiting for takeoff. But don't worry, they serve alcohol and there's a special drink for people like you. It's called a control freak cocktail."

"So this is marriage. Making sport of your husband the day after the wedding. Is the honeymoon over before it begins?"

"I don't think so." Hermione switched tactics. "You seemed to like my tan lines, having mentioned them once or ten times. I'm planning to lie in the sun all day. Then you can have your way with me all night."

"All night? You're optimistic."

"I have reason to be based on your past performance."

* * *

Plans for the honeymoon had been made a few weeks after Easter when they visited Hermione's parents again. The Grangers handed them a flat package when they arrived. "We didn't know what to give you for an engagement gift until we found this."

It was a framed photograph of a beach. On the sand in the foreground a family laughed into the camera. The little girl had brown hair in pigtails and a buck-toothed grin. The Grangers were in their 30's but looked much the same minus the grey in Simon's hair.

Hermione and Snape smiled when they recognized the little girl but then Hermione gasped in shock and Snape looked stunned. In the background at the water's edge, almost directly behind Hermione, stood a tall, thin figure looking out to sea. His black hair was blowing back from his face and it was obviously Snape in his 20's. He was barefoot and wore a plain shirt and shabby trousers rolled above his ankles.

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered. "This is incredible."

"Do you remember that holiday?" Mr. Granger asked. "You were only five."

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Because it was my first time abroad and I started school when we came home."

"It was my first time abroad, too." Snape said.

"I noticed you," Jean Granger told Snape. "I thought you seemed slightly familiar when we first met. It took me a while to remember. I almost asked you to take that picture for us but a woman came along just then and saw my camera and offered."

"We should go there after we're married," Snape suggested.

"Perfect!" Hermione agreed. "We want to go away for a week after the wedding but we couldn't decide where," she explained to her parents.

"And we've been wondering what to give you for a wedding present," Simon Granger said. "Let the trip be from us."

Later Snape told Hermione how he came to be in the south of France. He had been teaching at Hogwarts for several years and had pretty well explored England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. That summer was the first time he could afford to go farther. He had traveled each summer since then until Voldemort returned.

"Our paths kept crossing," Hermione said. "On that beach, when I started at Hogwarts, taking tea with Minerva. I wonder if we met anywhere else that we don't know about."

"I bumped into a pregnant woman in London 20 years ago. No doubt it was your mother."

Snape might joke but he knew how remarkable that photo was from 15 years ago.

* * *

The small resort wasn't famous or trendy. It was still a place for families. Parents and children were out all day but went in early for supper, baths and bed. The beach was already deserted when Hermione and Snape took their first walk at dusk. Hermione immediately saw this as an advantage.

"Do you know what we should do?"

"I can speculate."

"Are you up for it?"

"I will be later."

At midnight they went back and made love on the beach.

"Why didn't we bring a blanket?" Snape grumbled afterwards. "I feel as if I have sand in every crevice of my body."

"I don't feel any sand."

"You're on top."

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago."

"I was distracted."

The incoming tide lapped at them. Hermione giggled. "Let's rinse off, then."

So they rolled into the water and let the surf take them out a few feet. Not surprisingly, they got distracted again.

They had a suite in the same hotel Hermione and her parents had stayed at. It was a little old-fashioned and Hermione loved it.

"You really do like our house as well, don't you?" Snape asked.

"Of course I do. I told you it was charming the first time I saw it."

"I thought you were being kind. It's structurally sound but I haven't done much to it for years. We can sell it and live somewhere else if you like," he offered.

"Do you want to? If there are memories you'd like to get away from ..."

Snape shook his head. He had hated his home while growing up but in the past 20 years it had become a refuge.

"Let's live there when we're not at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Snape saw a gleam in her eye that he recognized. "This is your next project, isn't it?"

"I might do a little updating," Hermione admitted. "It has potential. I won't make it a showplace that we're afraid to sit down in, but we could use some new furnishings. I'm not snogging you on that sofa."

"You already have."

They slept late most mornings then Hermione worked on her tan before the sun got too hot. Snape stayed under an umbrella and read. "I am an Englishman and we're proud to be pasty. Besides, I don't tan, I burn."

Hermione privately thought he liked the contrast when they were naked. So did she.

They took 'naps' in their room after lunch. They played tourist, shopping and seeing the sights. And they had their picture taken at the same spot on the beach.

"A magic photo would be nice," Hermione said. "But Mum and Dad couldn't display it and I want them to have a copy."

Their week in France was everything a honeymoon should be. But on the last evening Hermione couldn't resist making a list of her plans for the house in Spinner's End. Snape smiled. It was time to go home.


	12. Vampires and Witches and Wizards, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a crossover between the Harry Potter universe and Moonlight which was a one-season vampire series on CBS 2007-2008. I loved it and the characters. Moonlight is what started me writing fan fiction.

It was almost dusk, the time when vampires truly come alive for the night. Josef Kostan tolerated daylight very well but it was never a preference. He had acquired a small castle in England the previous year. It needed some repairs so he left instructions and went back home to Los Angeles. He had now returned to finish the woodwork himself. Woodworking was something he had done occasionally before discovering his ability in the world of finance was even greater and more fun. But woodworking was an unusual skill and he liked to keep his hand in.

He should check if Severus Snape was at his house in Spinner's End. They had met when Josef bought the castle as a little gift to himself for his 400th birthday. Snape was a powerful wizard, the most powerful Josef had ever met. Josef understood and admired power. He had a great deal of his own.

Josef caught the scent of approaching humans and a lot of magic as two people came around the curve of the drive. He recognized Snape but that was the only familiar thing about the scenario. Snape was walking with a young woman, they were holding hands, and Snape looked happy. Josef could tell because Snape's mouth was a quarter of an inch wider than usual which indicated a smile. The couple paused when they saw him. Josef grinned and went to meet them.

"Severus, I was just thinking of looking you up."

"I didn't know you were back."

"Just a quick visit to check the progress of the renovation." Josef's gaze moved to the woman.

"This is my wife, Hermione Granger," Snape said a little reluctantly. "Josef Kostan."

"Enchanted." Josef kissed Hermione's hand. "Figuratively speaking, although I'd be glad to be enchanted literally as well." He turned to Snape. "I wasn't aware that you had any prospects. But here you are, married."

"We've known each other for years," Hermione said. Josef's brows rose as he took in Hermione's youth.

"I mean when I was a student and he was a teacher," Hermione went on. Josef's brows climbed higher.

"Nothing happened then! We met again after I graduated," Hermione's voice trailed off. "This is coming out all wrong." She looked at Snape. His lips twitched. No help there. He enjoyed it when she occasionally got tangled up.

"No explanation necessary." Josef sounded as amused as her husband looked. "I know a guy who saved a little girl years ago. He still keeps tabs on her. All perfectly innocent." Josef's cell phone rang and he glanced at caller ID. "Mick. I'll call him later. He's a worrier and he keeps tabs on me, too. I love him, but he's a little needy."

"Is this the friend you told me about?" Snape asked. "Like you, his needs include blood?"

"Yes, but lately I've thought he needs to get laid instead. Much like you last year."

Hermione had been listening to this exchange. "He's not your partner, then? You said you loved him."

"Not like that. Not so far anyway."

"What about needing blood? Is it nosy of me to ask if you have a medical condition?"

Josef laughed. "I'm a vampire. So is Mick."

"You don't look like any vampire I've ever heard of."

In an instant the pleasant young man's face transformed into a snarling mask with pale, red-rimmed eyes and impressive fangs.

Hermione squeaked and stepped back. Snape took her arm but seemed to feel no protection was necessary. "Stop showing off," he said to Josef in his schoolmaster's voice.

Josef shrugged and changed back. "I love the reaction of the uninitiated."

"You're lucky she didn't hex you. She's not usually caught off-guard."

Hermione broke in. "I wish you hadn't changed back so quickly. I would have liked to examine ..."

"Feel free." Josef transformed again.

Hermione studied his eyes. "May I see your fangs?" she asked. When Josef obligingly opened his mouth she murmured, "My parents would love to see these."

Josef glanced at Snape inquiringly. "They're dentists," Snape explained.

Josef changed back again. "You've certainly chosen an unusual bride, Severus. Or did she choose you?"

Hermione smiled. "You must come to dinner, Mr. Kostan. Or not. You don't eat, do you?"

"Not if I can help it. And call me Josef. I do drink, however. A little firewhiskey or elf-made wine, perhaps?"

"We have both. Stop by for a drink after dinner tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione and Snape made their way back to Spinner's End. They had returned from their honeymoon in France a week ago. They were fixing up the house during the day and usually took a walk in the evenings. Hermione had asked about the nearby castle and Snape had said only that an American had bought it but he wasn't in residence. They had walked up to see the outside. Now Hermione figured she could wangle an invitation to see inside.

"You seem to be on very friendly, first-name terms with Josef Kostan."

"Americans use first names five minutes after meeting. It's pervasive. You can't stop them."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew who bought the castle?"

"Josef Kostan is 400 going on 25, obscenely wealthy, good-looking, charming, completely amoral and I suspect highly oversexed. Naturally I would be eager to introduce him to my wife."

"Considering our activities since last November, I must ask you to state your definition of oversexed."

Snape actually flushed. "Fair point. But what we've done for eight months he's been doing for centuries."

"And that's another thing, how could you not mention he was a vampire?"

Snape smiled. "You really do find that more interesting than anything else about him, don't you?"

"Of course. He's a vampire!"

"Objectively speaking, he's very attractive."

"He's not my type. I like tall, dark and mature. Should I be flattered that you're jealous or offended that you think I would prefer anyone else to you? I thought all that was settled."

"Perhaps a little reassurance?"

"Hmm, how can I prove my devotion? Without using sex."

"Why not use sex? I think that might persuade me."

"I suppose it's my wifely duty whenever these doubts creep in."

Afterwards, with Severus spooning her, Hermione said, "It occurs to me that you aren't an insecure person. But you are a Slytherin and not above playing a role that will get you what you want. I feel that I may have comforted you under false pretenses."

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch on so quickly. Now I'll have to think of something else."

"So you're not jealous of Josef Kostan?"

"Jealous of a pretty-boy vampire? I think not. If he weren't an accomplished flirt with plenty of money, he'd be scrounging blood in dark alleys like so many of his kind."

"And yet I got the impression that you rather liked him."

"Well, he was ... fun. He is unapologetically outrageous."

"And you hadn't had any fun for a long time. Did you give him blood?"

"Just a taste. He never asked, I found myself offering."

"So his flirting works on men as well as women. What was it like?"

"Pleasant enough, it didn't hurt. He didn't make it a sexual thing. For me, that is. I'm fairly certain everything is sexual for Josef Kostan. He said my blood was a rush."

"Should we offer him blood tomorrow night?"

"Let's give it to him to go at the end of the evening. I may not be jealous but I would prefer that he didn't get his fangs into my wife."

"Good thing you're a Potions Master. You've got dozens of little stoppered vials. How does he obtain blood, by the way?"

"There are volunteer blood donors called freshies. They are paid well and sex isn't included. Unless a personal arrangement is made. And there's always bagged blood but Josef is a connoisseur, of course. He prefers fresh from the vein."

"I'm relieved to know he doesn't kill for blood."

"He's actually quite civilized. I believe it's been a long time since he killed while feeding, even by accident. He kills for other reasons. Revenge, betrayal, honor, pleasure."

"And there goes my relief."

"I'm joking about killing for pleasure," Snape said. "I think."

"This is fascinating." Hermione was enthusiastic. "A whole vampire culture I'm not privy to. If vampires were classified as Magical Creatures instead of Beings, I would be dealing with them in my job."

"You wouldn't be dealing with the likes of Josef Kostan. He's one of a kind. He told me last year that he likes America because most old-world vampires are dull and predictable."

* * *

The next night Josef arrived with an assortment of fine wines from California. "I'm seeing a woman who owns a vineyard in the Napa Valley. Consider these my belated wedding present."

"Do you always travel with your girlfriend's wine?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. I sent my jet for it."

"Jet?" Hermione asked a little faintly.

"Private jet. It's a great timesaver. And so convenient for a vampire's special needs."

"You really are a millionaire?" Hermione asked.

"Not anymore," Josef replied cheerfully.

Hermione glanced at Snape. "I think he means ..." Snape pointed his index finger up.

"Billionaire?" Hermione asked weakly.

"It just kind of happened," Josef explained. "You reach a tipping point when you can't spend all the interest much less the capital."

"Is it true that all really rich people know each other?" Hermione asked.

"We usually know of each other if we aren't actually acquainted."

"Have you ever heard of the Malfoys?"

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds? How is old Lucius?"

"I have never heard him referred to as Lucy," Hermione giggled.

"Takes family pride and his public image very seriously," Josef said. "I annoy him because I don't have a proper attitude about either. Also, he's aging and I'm not. How about his lovely wife Narcissa? I do regret never having hit that. Lucius drew the line there and he has so few lines that I felt I should respect that one."

Hermione was enjoying the conversation. She had never heard the Malfoys spoken of like this.

Snape was also amused but he understood the reason for Josef's remarks. "He knows Lucius and I are friends and hopes I will be offended on his behalf. Josef and Lucius are friends as well although you wouldn't know it from the way he talks. Josef, must you always be stirring things up?"

"Well, now you've taken the fun out of it," Josef complained. "You're like Mick. Why am I friends with rational, selfless people?"

"Opposites attract?" Snape asked.

Josef looked struck by that thought. "It's very possible. I admit I sometimes have trouble with boundaries. 400 years without limits will do that to you. So I've found people who provide checks and balances. Mick in L.A. My jujutsu master, Tokita, in Japan. And Severus Snape in England. I feel better behaved already."

Even Harry and Ron had never challenged her to this extent. One evening with Josef Kostan and Hermione was willing to concede defeat. "You are an American living in California. I understand they are very interested in mental health issues. Have you considered the benefits of therapy?"

"You think I should see a shrink?" Josef asked. "But I'm very well-adjusted. For a vampire."

"I suppose you might be," Hermione admitted. "It would be a completely different set of parameters."

"Exactly," Josef agreed. "I don't need a psychiatrist now or ever."

Those words would come back to bite him in the ass eventually. But Josef didn't know it then. Dr. Sandrina Linden was still eight years in his future.


	13. Conversations at Spinner's End

Snape had the summer off but Hermione had to go back to work after the wedding and honeymoon. She left Spinner's End on Monday morning, planning to stay at her flat in London to pack up the last of her things. She would do a final cleaning spell and give up the flat at the weekend. From then on she would Apparate or use the Floo Network from Spinner's End. Even with magic, closing up the flat would take time and she would be busy at work after three weeks away so she didn't plan on going home during the week. Snape would be gone anyway as he was taking the opportunity to procure rare ingredients for potions. Harry and Ron were also away on Auror business but she and Ginny managed to get together.

By mid-week Hermione was missing her husband rather badly and not just for sex. She liked to be near him, she enjoyed talking with him, and she wanted to wake up beside him. Although sex was a factor as well. They had gone without for more than four days before but this was the first time since they were married. By Friday she felt jittery, as if her skin was too tight and she would burst at the first touch. She must calm herself. She cleared her mind, concentrated, turned on the spot and was in the entry hall.

The house was quiet. Severus was probably in his basement lab. She went to the door and started down the stairs. She paused and her mouth went dry when she saw him standing with his back to her. He wore black as usual but not his billowing robes. He was in Muggle clothes: Jeans, tee shirt and boots. His hair was longer now, just past his shoulders. His arms were raised as he poured from a flask into a vial. The faded Dark Mark looked like a biker gang tat. He sensed her presence, set down flask and vial and turned around. If her legs had been weak before, now they almost buckled. He hadn't shaved. Hermione understood women who were drawn to bad boys. She had one of her own right here in the basement. And he was looking at her the way she felt about him, as if his whole world was suddenly there in front of him. That slight curve of his lips and he held out his arms. Hermione launched herself.

They never made it up the stairs. There was an empty corner that served very well if you didn't mind doing it against the wall. Somehow Hermione's jeans and knickers were off. She wasn't wearing a bra and Snape's mouth on her breasts made damp circles on the thin material of her top. Snape was fully dressed except his jeans were open. Afterwards they transfigured an empty box into a pallet and collapsed.

"Why didn't we make the mattress before we started?" Hermione asked. "And we could have divesto'd our clothes."

"Doing magic while sexually over stimulated is dangerous," Snape replied.

"So I've heard," he added just as Hermione asked "How do you know?"

Hermione laughed. "I must hear more about that sometime."

"You really don't mind my history without you?"

"I'm just glad that you have the future with me."

"I didn't expect you yet," Snape said. He rubbed his jaw. "I had planned to shower and shave."

"I got away early," Hermione replied. "And I like the stubble."

"Do you like beard burn? Your skin is pink."

"No one will see it." Suddenly Hermione sat up like a shot. "Oh, screw Circe! I invited Ginny and Harry and Ron to pop in."

Snape groaned. "When?"

"We have an hour."

"That's lucky. Because we are in no condition to be seen right now."

"I'm so sorry. I asked Ginny before I was overcome by lust at the thought of seeing you again. I can't believe I forgot to send an owl. I never forget things like that."

"Despite the late notice of impending guests, I don't regret the lust. At least I have time for the shower and shave."

"The shower is all right but don't shave. Why don't you grow a beard? Just to see what it looks like."

"I know what it will look like and I will shave before term starts at Hogwarts."

* * *

An hour later Hermione greeted her friends and showed them through the newly decorated house. Ginny was interested, Harry and Ron were polite.

"Tired of Snape already?" Ron asked. "Buried the body in the basement?"

"Severus is in the basement but alive and well," Hermione replied. "A potion is at a critical stage. He'll be up soon."

They were all talking together when Snape appeared. "My apologies." He took a seat at the outer edge of their group.

It was a little awkward. Harry acknowledged the new situation: "It's weird having married friends. Almost like being a grown-up."

"My mother told me it felt strange when the first in her circle got married," Hermione said. "And then everyone seemed to follow. Mum and Dad went to a dozen weddings in five years."

Snape, Harry and Ron shared a look of men united. Weddings were all right when they didn't happen too often. You had to get dressed up and talk to a lot of people you wouldn't ordinarily choose to. Better fun could be had more comfortably elsewhere.

Hermione and Ginny had moved on to another subject. Under cover of their conversation Harry said quietly to Snape: "We went to two parties for you."

"And don't forget that they were parties, the best part. You didn't have to attend our bonding."

"Why did we make so many friends at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "And I've got a huge family with only Bill married so far."

"Stop whining," Snape hissed. "I went to a number of weddings 20 years ago. Now I'll be going to more with Hermione."

"That's what you get for marrying out of your age group," Harry sniped.

"So you had friends at Hogwarts?" Ron asked with interest.

"Even Death Eaters get married," Snape replied, not without humor.

The ice was broken. They might never be great friends but an evening spent together was not unpleasant.

Hermione was onto yet another topic: "Harry, do you ever hear from the Dursleys?"

"Not Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon but Dudley and I get together occasionally." To Snape: "I understand that I have you to thank for that."

"I merely gave him an address ...

_Snape remembered the summer following Voldemort's death when he had come to Spinner's End to recuperate. One day a beefy young man was loitering nearby. Snape finally approached and asked him his business._

_"My mother used to live here."_

_They were in front of the Evans house. Snape knew this must be Dudley Dursley. "And your aunt, although you never knew her."_

_"But you knew them? Do you know Harry Potter?"_

_"All too well. You are his cousin?"_

_"Yes. He sent an owl to tell us the danger was over and we didn't need to worry about being safe anymore. Is he really all right?"_

_"As much as possible."_

_"So he wasn't hurt?"_

_"Not permanently. He died briefly."_

_Dudley went white. "Do you know how I can find him? This was the only place I could think to start."_

_"He is fully recovered."_

_Dudley looked stubborn this time. "I'd like to see for myself. He saved me once from Dementors."_

_Snape surprised himself by saying, "Go to London and find Grimmauld Place. Stand across from where Number 12 would be. Eventually someone should notice you."_

"I merely gave him an address," Snape said. "The rest was up to you."

Ron took up the story. "He was lucky, he didn't have to wait long. I went round to Harry's and saw him standing there. I was thinking he looked familiar when he recognized me. He sort of waved at me and I went over. He was worried about Harry so I took him in."

"He's all right," Harry said. "We get along now. Actually, without Vernon and Petunia around, he's pretty interested in magic."

"And easily amused," Ron said. "You can start the simplest spell and he'll watch silver being polished for hours."

"Do his parents know you see each other?" Hermione asked.

"Probably," Harry replied. "But they're awfully good at ignoring what they don't want to deal with. So long as Dudley doesn't talk about it, they leave him alone. I never expected Dudley to overcome his upbringing like that. A lot of people wouldn't have." Harry sounded proud of his cousin.

"We have something in common, Potter." Snape was amused. "Petunia Evans Dursley dislikes both of us quite a lot."

What was she like as a girl?" Harry asked curiously.

"The same. She hasn't changed in 30 years. I suppose it was difficult for her to be left behind. To know about a world she could never join. Some Muggles don't have the temperament to accept that easily."

They were all quiet, thinking what it would be like to be excluded from magic.

Hermione broke the silence. "What does Dudley do now?"

"Aunt Petunia wanted him to go to University and Uncle Vernon wanted him to work at his firm but Dudley stood up to them about that as well. He works construction. They think it's too lowly for their son but it suits Big D."

"You sound as though you admire him."

"Reckon I do," Harry said. "I didn't realize it at the time but it was just as bad for Dudley to grow up with the Dursleys."

"I think he likes Bibiana Truax," Ginny announced. "And I'm fairly certain she likes him back. They met at Harry's house."

"She's the younger ... ah, non-magic daughter?" Hermione asked.

"She's a Squib, 'Mione," Ron said, not unkindly.

"We need a better term," Hermione said firmly. She turned back to Ginny with a conspiratorial smile. "It sounds like a good match."

The men exchanged that look again. Another wedding to attend.


	14. Anatomy of a Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills in history between Snape and the Malfoys.

May 1998

Snape's eyes were closed but he was not asleep when the Malfoys were announced to his room at St. Mungo's. He watched as Lucius and Draco remained outside the door. Narcissa approached his bedside, took his hand and bent close to whisper, "Severus, forgive me for what I asked of you last year. And thank you for doing it, for saving my son."

"You're welcome, Narcissa. I do not regret how events unfolded."

"I'm sorry to say you look dreadful yet, but is it true that the Healers don't despair of you any longer?"

"I am told I should make a full recovery."

She kissed his cheek. "I am truly thankful."

Narcissa left the room and Draco entered. Snape watched the foolish young man, a victim of his upbringing. His parents had much to answer for but Snape wouldn't judge them. He had too much to answer for himself. He was glad Lucius and Narcissa were allowing the boy to speak privately.

"Professor, I have a great deal to beg pardon for, and to thank you for."

Snape said quietly, "You'll be all right now. And there will be no need to speak of this again."

Draco nodded. "I'm grateful, sir."

Snape believed him. Draco left and Lucius entered. He closed the door and took a seat. This is the tough one, Snape thought. I know what I would feel if I was in his place. In fact I was when I went to Albus. He studied the pale clever face and decided to make it easy on his friend.

"I'm not a well man. Let's put this behind us as quickly as possible."

Lucius smiled faintly. "I seem to be adept at fucking up my life and the lives of my family and a great number of other people."

"Playing to your strengths, as always."

"Your good will won't help me this time. The Malfoy sun is in eclipse. As it should be. My mistakes are many. I should have learned my lesson 17 years ago as you did. I have, finally, but it's too late."

No, it's not. You defected from Voldemort at the end, and Narcissa saved Potter."

"That will keep me out of Azkaban but I can't buy my way back into favor this time."

"You'll live quietly for awhile and the wizarding world's memory will fade eventually. You won't be ostracized, people will be polite."

"There's a difference between civility and warmth. Actually, I won't miss the ones who fawned over us. I always despised them for it." Lucius went on seriously: "I appreciate what you did for Narcissa and Draco. And what you endured all those years."

"You can make it up by getting me out of here."

"I spoke with the Healers. You'll be released in two weeks if you continue to improve."

"I want to go now."

"Impossible. This is the first day you've been allowed visitors except Ministry officials."

"I'm not going to die. It's only recovery time that's needed and I can do that elsewhere."

Lucius sighed. "Three more days."

"Tomorrow."

"Two days."

"Agreed."

"You'll come to Malfoy Manor."

"No, I'll go to Spinner's End."

"Nonsense. You shouldn't be alone yet."

"I'll be fine."

Lucius glared at him. "Now I'm going to have to stay in that hovel with you for a few days."

"There's no need."

"I may aid and abet you in checking out of hospital Against Magical Advice but I won't leave you on your own."

"Then consider it part of your penance."

Snape spent the next two days making sure he was mobile. He was still weak and unable to perform much magic but by the time Lucius returned he could be out of bed long enough to leave St. Mungo's.

The house in Spinner's End was shabby as usual but also clean, which surprised Snape.

"Narcissa and Draco did a few spells to tidy up," Lucius explained.

Snape was glad to rest again. Lucius transfigured a more comfortable armchair. Narcissa had provided a hamper of food. Lucius stayed for three days, Disapparating to Malfoy Manor each morning for fresh clothes and returning with another hamper. After that he popped in once or twice a day for a week but eventually the visits grew less frequent as he saw that Snape was stronger. He knew how Snape valued his privacy. After that he appeared for a drink occasionally and Snape was invited to the Manor for dinner every month or so.

In those first days, the two men talked. "I know you were debriefed by the Ministry," Lucius said, "But I am no longer privy to those matters. Can you tell me how you survived the Shrieking Shack?"

"I have reason to be grateful to my Muggle father. He wasn't a reader but he liked going to the cinema. It got him out of the house and away from his wife. He took me with him, not because he wanted my company but because my mother didn't like me to go. So we sat side by side without having to speak. It was as close as we came to bonding. He liked action-adventure, James Bond, that sort of thing."

"So you spent your youth watching spy thrillers and became a spy yourself. Rather a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Hollow teeth filled with poison seemed to be an important plot point. I remembered that later and magically enhanced my third molars, two with anti-venom and two with phoenix tears."

"There can't have been more than a few drops in each tooth. Barely enough to keep you alive."

"It proved sufficient. Shacklebolt isn't releasing the details of my debriefing. I would appreciate it if you kept the story confidential."

"Even from Narcissa?"

"You can tell her. And you do tell her everything, don't you? I envy you, Lucius. Your wife, your marriage, your son. Not Narcissa and Draco specifically, of course, but having a family. You're luckier than you know."

"I do know ... now. What about you? Do you wish for companionship?"

Snape looked Lucius over in his elegant outfit with silver-tipped cane. "So that's what the clothes and cane are about. You're a pimp?"

"I know of a discreet source. I merely offer the possibility if you are interested."

"I'll make my own arrangements, thank you."

"How are you fixed for finances?" Lucius inquired delicately.

"I'll have to work again eventually but I'm all right for a year or two."

"Yes, I suppose you would be," Lucius said, looking around. "Considering what you've saved on upkeep."

"Are you going to continue being rude about my home?"

"Please don't deny me the pleasure. There are several prejudices I'm attempting to overcome. I no longer make remarks about them but I need some sort of outlet. And Spinner's End is such an easy target."

Snape had thought about Lucius Malfoy over the years. He saw Lucius' faults as clearly as he saw his own and he felt himself in no position to judge. Lucius, five years older, had been the first person to welcome him at Hogwarts. They were both Slytherins, of course, and Lucius was as attracted to the Dark Arts as Snape was. But there was true liking between them and they had remained friends for almost 30 years.

The Malfoys weren't surprised when Snape returned to Hogwarts a year later.

"You didn't dislike teaching as much as you pretended to," Narcissa told him. "Now you can allow yourself to enjoy it."

"And you liked those scrubby school brats more than you let on," Lucius added.

A few months later Lucius noticed a change in Snape. "Have you finally made those 'arrangements' for yourself that I once offered?"

"Yes," Snape replied. "And that is the end of our discussion about my sex life."

* * *

May 2000

It was a pleasant evening at Malfoy Manor two years after the final defeat of Voldemort. Lucius and Narcissa were dining alone when an owl swooped in and dropped a rolled parchment on the well-appointed table. The owl didn't wait for a reply so they decided to open the letter after dinner. They no longer received much mail.

The Malfoys lived in solitary splendor for the most part. Draco was away. He had spent the past year travelling abroad. It had always been their plan for him when he left Hogwarts but it was put off for a year after Voldemort's death.

"He can't leave England now," Lucius had said. "It would be seen as running away."

All three remained at home, repairing the damage to Malfoy Manor and being seen just often enough to remind the world of their existence. The only cure for their sins was time and the public's perception that they were worthy of redemption. They had one friend left: Severus Snape. It was ironic that the man who led a double life for 20 years, a man whose loyalties had been suspected, should in the end be the only one loyal to them.

After coffee in the library, Lucius lay on the sofa with his head in Narcissa's lap. She combed his hair with her fingers. It was a familiar position for them. Draco had seen them like this many times while growing up. He had emulated his father on the Hogwarts Express with Pansy Parkinson one year. Narcissa opened the letter and read it to Lucius with increasing disbelief:

_My dear Narcissa and Lucius,_   
_An announcement will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow but I wanted you to know before then that Hermione Granger and I will be married in July. The bonding ceremony will be private but I hope you will attend the party that evening. Draco as well, if he is back in England by then._   
_As always,_   
_S.S._

They were silent, staring at each other. Narcissa spoke first: "This will cause quite a stir."

"Did you suspect anything?" Lucius asked.

"Of course not. But if he is happy, I am glad."

"He's been happier for months but I assumed he was paying for it. Why is he marrying her?" Lucius mused. "He has no need to shore up his position by wedding a promising witch 20 years his junior. Her parents are comfortable enough but there's no fortune there. And there are less complicated options if he wants an intimate relationship."

"Darling, you really can't stop calculating the politics of any action, can you?" Narcissa asked, not without affection. "You've eliminated power, money and sex. One thing remains."

"He can't be in love with her."

"Why not? Severus is a romantic. He may not acknowledge it to himself, and he would be appalled if anyone else knew, but the fact remains."

"I thought he was terminally in love with Lily Evans."

"Believing himself to be is how he survived. Love has been a theme of the past 20 years. The Potters, Severus, Dumbledore."

"And you for Draco," Lucius said softly. "What you did to save him."

Narcissa smiled. "We have our failings but not loving our son isn't one of them."

"Have I mentioned that there is no one I would rather be exiled with?"

"You have, and the feeling is mutual. But how do we proceed with Severus' news?"

"Invite them to dinner, of course."

"Miss Granger's previous experience at the Manor was extremely unpleasant. To say nothing of our uncharitable behavior towards her in years past."

"That's how we'll know what to expect for the future. If she's willing to accompany Severus, or if she won't come but he will, or if this is the end."

"I doubt if it's the end. He did invite us to his wedding party. I imagine he consulted her first."

"I don't think it's the end, either. I'm quite sure that Hermione Granger is a better person than I am."

Narcissa was right. Snape had told Hermione of his complicated relationship with the Malfoys. Lucius was correct as well. Hermione was not completely convinced of the Malfoy's remorse but she had no intention of refusing to meet them. They had known and liked Severus for decades. It was a point in their favor.

A week later Snape and Hermione Apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. They walked up the stately drive and, though apprehensive about returning here, Hermione realized there was no lingering evil emanating from this place. It was simply a beautiful and well-kept estate. Lucius and Narcissa met them at the entrance.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said in his usual cool manner.

"Hermione," Hermione suggested.

Lucius inclined his head in agreement. "Call me Lucius."

"And I am Narcissa. Welcome, Hermione. We are so pleased at the news of your betrothal."

Instead of the formal drawing room, the scene of so many horrible memories, they used a smaller, more intimate sitting room. Narcissa was a consummate hostess. She had taken pains to avoid as much awkwardness as possible. Hermione noticed this and liked her better for it; and even more so when she saw that beneath her polished exterior, Narcissa was as nervous as Hermione.

Lucius didn't seem nervous and his faintly supercilious air was apparently something he couldn't control. He spoke mostly with Snape but watching them together, Hermione recognized the magnetism of his charm. She saw also their easy way with each other and Lucius' genuine regard for Snape.

They spoke of safe topics: Wedding plans, Draco, Hogwarts, and Hermione's work at the Ministry. It was a pleasant enough evening but they were all a bit relieved to have this first encounter over with. Hermione was quite sure that Lucius would never be one of her favorite people but she could tolerate him for Severus' sake. She felt a little warmer towards Narcissa who she suspected was lonely. Lucius had Snape and although Narcissa was also his friend, it wasn't the same as having a woman friend.

Snape waited for Hermione to speak first about the evening. It was his weekend away from Hogwarts so he was at her flat in London.

"Last time there was torture in the drawing room and imprisonment in the cellar. This was quite dull in comparison."

Snape smiled. "You're entitled to take that shot."

"Actually I had a nice time. After we're married and settled, we must return their hospitality."

Snape kissed her firmly. "Thank you for accepting a difficult situation gracefully."

The Malfoys also discussed the evening as they went to bed.

"It's odd to think of Severus married to someone the same age as Draco," Lucius said.

"She's mature for her age," Narcissa replied. "I think they suit very well."

"They'll be the premier power couple of the wizarding world."

"I'm sure they don't care about that."

"Of course not. You were right, they are marrying for love."

"You needn't sound so disdainful, Lucius. We married for love."

"True, but we hit the trifecta: Power, fortune and love."

"The sex was excellent, too."

"Was? You wound me. Isn't it still?"

"It was two days ago. Anything could have happened since then."

Narcissa was standing before a mirror, Lucius behind her. He unpinned her hair and leaned down to nip her just where she liked it best. "Let's try for spectacular," he whispered.


	15. The Things We Do For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Snape and Hermione's betrothal.

Snape hadn't expected Hermione's parents to accept him so easily; neither had he expected to like them so much. He wasn't sure why, perhaps the inherent belief that he wasn't an appropriate mate for their daughter. He should have known that the Grangers, fond parents of a brilliant daughter, would trust Hermione's judgment when she brought a man home and announced that she had made her choice. Although there had been that threat from Simon.

Having committed himself to Hermione, Snape was determined that neither she nor the Grangers would have reason to regret the relationship. Hermione was close to her parents, calling at least once a week and seeing them once or twice a month. Snape had no wish to intrude on that arrangement. But he made a point of calling every couple of weeks to talk for a few minutes with whoever answered the phone – they seemed to take turns – and they sounded pleased to hear from him.

After their second visit when the Grangers presented them with the photograph from 15 years earlier, Snape decided it was time for a more personal interaction. He invited Mrs. Granger to tea at Brown's Hotel in London. It was a Friday afternoon and there were no classes at Hogwarts. It was no hardship to take tea with Jean Granger, an attractive woman only a dozen years older than Snape. He enjoyed watching for signs of Hermione and discovered several familiar traits and mannerisms.

For her part, Jean was glad of the opportunity to spend time alone with her daughter's fiancé. She and Simon had agreed that, though older than they would have liked, Severus seemed a good match for Hermione. Still, a tete-a-tete would give her a better idea of the man. Snape was capable of charm (real not magical) upon occasion and he used it to good effect. Jean soon saw what had attracted her daughter. Besides outward appearance – tall, dark and fascinating – the man had a certain style and a subtle wit. And beneath it all a searing intelligence that matched Hermione's.

Halfway through tea when two friends approached, Jean was proud to introduce her future son-in-law and to watch Millie and Helen fall under his spell. Which gave her pause for a moment. He wasn't using a spell, was he? A little something to smooth the way with Muggles, perhaps? She decided not. He was too much a 'take me as you find me' sort of person. It would be a point of pride not to use magical influence.

The pleasant afternoon had consequences. That night Snape went to bed early to read until he was sleepy. There was a Quidditch match the next day and he wouldn't be seeing Hermione this weekend. Or so he thought until the fireplace, unlit since it was a warm May, glowed green and Hermione's face appeared. "May I come through?"

"Of course." Snape closed his book.

Hermione stepped into the room with a crackling of Floo powder. She didn't enjoy travelling by Floo but it was the best way to make a clandestine visit. She was wearing her Ministry robe and Snape recalled that she had a midnight appointment to monitor a ritual involving magical creatures. She had been quite excited by the prospect so he was surprised at this last-minute visit.

"Oh, Severus, just when I think I love you as much as is possible, you do something that reminds me love is an infinite equation."

Snape was quite sure he knew what she was talking about but it was best to pretend ignorance. He raised one brow. "By all means, enlighten me so I can continue to inspire more devotion."

"I talked to my parents. Mum was full of her afternoon with you. And so surprised that I knew nothing about it. And further astounded that I didn't know you call them regularly."

Snape had known that Hermione would find out but he was uncomfortable at being caught out doing something ... nice.

Hermione went on: "They assumed I had suggested you keep in touch and were even more pleased with your attention when they found out it was your idea and you hadn't even told me."

"Well," Snape said. "I'm extraordinarily grateful to them for producing you."

"You are such a fraud," Hermione said. "It was very kind of you, even sweet."

"If you want to thank me, I have a little problem you could help with."

"It's not that little," Hermione said mischievously.

Snape raised his brows and held up the book he had been reading.

"Seriously?" Hermione sounded disappointed that his remark hadn't been sexual innuendo. "A real problem? All right." Curiosity won out and she sat on the bed.

Snape read a paragraph. Ten minutes later, discussed in detail and a conclusion arrived at, Hermione announced, "I should be going. The ritual is at midnight."

Only ten o'clock, Snape thought. Plenty of time. "What are you wearing under that robe?"

Hermione grinned. "Nothing much. What are you wearing under that sheet? If anything."

She pulled back the sheet. "Black boxer briefs," she said with approval. "Much more you than tighty whities. Although you do look awfully cute in them."

"Cute? I'll never wear them again." But he knew he would.

Snape opened her robe. "You did come prepared to be grateful. You said you were wearing 'nothing much.' You could have just stopped at 'nothing'." Hermione was gloriously naked.

It was a particular pleasure that night because they hadn't expected to see each other. They lay together for a few minutes afterward. Hermione finally stirred. "I really must go. By the way, having set a precedent with my mother, Dad will probably expect equal time with you."

"I'm going in a different direction with your father. I'm making an appointment with him. Professionally."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're going to a Muggle dentist!?"

"I am."

"This is where I came in. Just when I think I love you as much as is possible . . ." She kissed him goodnight and was gone in another burst of green flames.

* * *

Snape was not apprehensive about going to the dentist until he saw the chair and the equipment surrounding it. Simon Granger, who had been his usual genial self when introducing Snape to the office staff, now seemed sinister in his spotless white coat. The small examining room was a brighter, cleaner version of a dark, dank dungeon dedicated to torture. The paper bib around his neck was not comforting. What would be spilled? The little squares placed in his mouth dug into his gums and the large metal machine swinging around to rest against his jaw was disconcerting.

Granger was studying the x-rays. "Hmmm, something wrong with the third molars." He turned to Snape and whispered, "Did you ... 'do' something to them?"

"Yes, and it saved my life," Snape whispered back.

"They can't be salvaged. Should have come out years ago anyway. Wisdom teeth are often extracted," Granger explained. "Oh, not today," he said as he saw Snape's look. "We'll save that for another time," he added much too gleefully for Snape's taste.

"My teeth have always been discolored." Snape decided to mention it before it was pointed out to him.

"They'll be much better after cleaning. Everyone's teeth have a tinge of yellow or brown or grey. But it seems the whole world is mad for bleaching these days. Teeth that white are never found in nature." Granger finished his exam. "Well, the rest of your teeth are sound. Bit of cleaning and polishing is all that's needed." He sounded disappointed.

Snape relaxed. That didn't sound too bad. Until his future father-in-law began sticking what felt like needles between his teeth and gums and scraping the surface of his teeth right down to the nerve endings. His hands clenched on the armrests. It had been two years since he had last suffered the Cruciatus Curse. Could he have become so soft in such a short time? The taste of blood was on his tongue until Granger blessedly squirted water in his mouth and suctioned it away.

"Sensitive, eh? Flossing would help. Your mild gingivitis will turn into periodontal disease if you don't. Of course you don't have to floss all your teeth. Only the ones you want to keep." Granger chuckled horribly. "A little dental humor."

Very little, Snape thought but did not utter.

"Almost done," Granger said and Snape felt the tension ease until he heard, "With the upper right quadrant."

The agony went on and on. Snape refused the anesthetic offered when he nearly levitated from the chair. At one point he was very much afraid that he whimpered. At last there was a final swish and suction and Snape began to feel it was worth it as he ran his tongue over his teeth.

Then the bib was removed and he realized why the paper was backed with plastic. He hadn't seen so much gore since Nagini bit his neck. Still, it was over and he had survived with his body intact if not his dignity. Simon was once again the pleasant fellow who had welcomed him to the family. Until his words to the receptionist delivered in what Snape considered a vindictive tone:

"Set up another appointment in six months."


	16. Draco Deconstructed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills in what happened to Draco.

May 1998

Draco Malfoy was nervous as he waited with his father outside Professor Snape's room at St. Mungo's. His father had decided that everyone should have a private moment with the professor. His mother had gone first. What was said between any of them was confidential. They knew the professor wouldn't tell, he had been keeping secrets for 20 years.

How should he handle it when his turn came? Stand up straight, speak clearly and don't make excuses. Not throwing up or crying would be good, too.

Draco remembered being with his parents at Hogwarts after the battle. They were an island among the sea of people who had fought not only on the winning side but on the right side. The Malfoys didn't belong and they were largely ignored.

Their defection hadn't really been that sudden. It had begun during his terrible sixth year at Hogwarts. His father was in Azkaban and he had been given an impossible mission. Impossible to carry out but impossible to refuse. That was the point, of course. And the professor had saved him. It hadn't helped much to find out later that Professor Dumbledore was dying anyway.

The following year was worse even though his father was out of prison. Their home was taken over by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. This was the reality, not the romance, of being a follower of the Dark Lord. Draco remembered the relief, while standing in the Great Hall, when he realized that his Dark Mark was no longer pulsing and burning.

But it was finally over. They were alive and they were together. Really together because it was just the three of them now. Most of their fortune was intact but they had no friends, no power and certainly no glory.

His mother emerged and Draco entered. It went better than he expected because the professor made it easy for him. Draco had never realized how many people had made his life easier: His parents, Professor Snape, his gang at Hogwarts. Ironically, now that he appreciated it, he also recognized that an easy life had done him no favors. Well, that was over now. Time to take responsibility and learn to live a new way.

At Malfoy Manor that night his father said, "Severus wants out of hospital right away."

"He's not well enough," Narcissa protested.

"I told him so but he insisted. I go back in two days."

"You'll bring him here, of course."

"I invited him but he wants to go to Spinner's End."

Narcissa sighed. "It's practically unlivable but Draco and I will do what we can tomorrow."

The professor had come to the Manor occasionally in the year that followed. Draco usually made an appearance at dinner but he didn't stay after that. He was on good terms with his parents and the professor but he had no intention of hanging out with them.

Draco was an only child but he hadn't been alone much when he was growing up. There had often been other children around. Money and power and prejudice had linked his parents and their friends and it was natural that their children would also become friends. Vincent Crabbe was dead now and Greg Goyle was away. Draco regretted Crabbe's death but he no longer wished to keep up acquaintance with his old gang even if he was welcome. The Malfoys hadn't defected in time to be embraced by the other side but neither would the remaining Death Eater families have anything to do with them. Just as well. It would be too easy to fall back into bad habits.

* * *

May 1999

Draco left England to travel for a year. He looked forward to it, getting away from the isolation at home and being on his own. His parents were isolated as well but it was different when you were older. They had a friend in Professor Snape and they had each other. Draco was pretty sure his parents still enjoyed a very active sex life. He didn't want to think about that although it was good to know sex was still possible in your 40's. That might be his next opportunity. He wasn't a virgin. He and Pansy Parkinson had taken care of that for each other before leaving Hogwarts. He hadn't seen Pansy for a year and didn't miss her. Except as a partner in his now non-existent sex life.

The year abroad was a sort of modern Grand Tour, the trip that rich or titled gentlemen had taken in previous centuries. He wasn't gone the entire year; he had come home for his mother's birthday and for Christmas. It was a great year but he was ready to get back to England.

* * *

June 2000

His mother did the big welcome home thing. Draco was no longer impatient of her sometimes smothering love. He was her only child and she had proved her devotion as a mother. His father was cooler, of course, but just as pleased to see him.

There was catching up to do. The Malfoys no longer entertained but news still found its way to the Manor. The most startling was direct from Professor Snape. His mother gave him a letter to read:

_My dear Narcissa and Lucius,_   
_An announcement will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow but I wanted you to know before then that Hermione Granger and I will be married in July. The bonding ceremony will be private but I hope you will attend the party that evening. Draco as well, if he is back in England by then._   
_As always,_   
_S.S._

He was stunned. How had this happened? The professor had always had it in for Potter, Weasley and Granger. And he was 20 years older than her. Draco realized he didn't want it to be Hermione Granger because of how he had treated her. His father had been no better so he was surprised to hear that the professor and Hermione and come to dinner and apparently all was forgiven if not forgotten.

His parents were onto another topic:

"Have you thought what you would like to do now?" his mother asked.

"You don't have to work, of course," his father added.

But Draco did want to work. How else to pass the time? Hardly anyone was rich enough to be idle these days. If he ever had friends again, he didn't want to be just the trust fund prat. He had been a good student but what could he actually do?

"Potions was my best subject."

His father smiled. Potions had been his best subject, too.

His mother passed him another letter:

_Narcissa and Lucius,_   
_If Draco finds himself in need of occupation when he returns, and if he is still interested in potions, Madam Imogene Ingles will be interviewing for an assistant. He may have other plans so there is no obligation._   
_S.S._

Draco had heard of Madam Ingles. There was a time when she had employed three apprentices and the positions were in great demand. She was semi-retired now and needed only one. The position was still prestigious but not as popular because she no longer had a public shop. She did research in her lab at home. Draco wouldn't mind a quiet place.

"I think I will. Apply, I mean. I may not suit." Although he probably had a good chance if Professor Snape recommended him.

He sent an owl the next day and was given an appointment for a few days later. He spent the time reviewing potions and was relieved to find he didn't seem to have forgotten his studies. Madam Ingles was a small woman, very precise. She asked a great many questions and he had to make two potions. It was a comprehensive interview but Draco felt it went well.

"Can you start in two weeks?"

"I've got the job?" Draco asked, surprised but pleased.

"Yes. I do almost pure research now. Many potion students don't care for it. They all want to 'Bottle fame, brew glory and stopper death'."

Draco smiled. "I guess you know how Professor Snape starts his potions class."

As he was leaving Draco's eye was caught by a beautifully rendered sculpture of a peacock.

"My patronus," Madam Ingles told him. "What form does yours take?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted, embarrassed. "I haven't learned to cast one yet."

"We shall make time for that. It's very exciting when your patronus is revealed."

He just hoped it wouldn't be something like a worm or a butterfly.

* * *

Draco accompanied his parents to the wedding party. It wasn't as bad as he had feared. People were cordial - nods and brief greetings rather than smiles and conversation – but it was enough.

On his first day with Madam Ingles, he noticed a wizard photograph of two young women smiling and laughing, posing and pointing. "Those are Daphne and Astoria Greengrass," Draco said. "Daphne was in my year at Hogwarts."

"Astoria is two years younger. She just finished her final year. Their mother is my god-daughter."

Small world, Draco thought, and promptly forgot about it.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass rather liked her mother's godmother and still visited her every summer. Daphne hadn't gone for several years. Daphne was in London now and tried to persuade Astoria to stay with her instead.

"Imogene is expecting me," Astoria told her. "I hate to disappoint her and I quite like going."

"You won't enjoy it this year." Daphne replied. "She's taking on a new apprentice and he's bound to be a dreary boffin. They always are."

"I am actually going to see Aunt Imogene, you know," Astoria retorted. "I'm not interested in her apprentice."


	17. Deep In December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous 14 chapters filled in time before the first two chapters. The first two took place in fall 2000 and now it is winter.

The Yule Ball would be held the last weekend before Christmas break. Like most of the men, Snape would wear dress robes.

"What about you?" he asked Hermione. "What are you wearing?"

"My wedding dress."

"That old thing? You've already worn it."

"And it would be a shame to wear it only once."

"It's sleeveless, you'll be cold."

"Not when I'm dancing. And I depend on you to keep me warm."

"My methods wouldn't be suitable in public."

"We'll have to take a turn around the garden so you can prove it. Actually, I'm making some magical modifications to the dress but I'd still like to sneak into the garden with you."

The pale gold champagne satin looked elegant and festive. For their wedding in July it had been a fitted sheath that fell just below her knees. Hermione lengthened it and added a bolero. Fleur Delacour Weasley had arranged Hermione's hair in an elaborate French braid for the wedding but for the ball Hermione pulled it back into a simpler chignon.

As Deputy Head, Snape asked the Headmistress for the first dance but McGonagall told him, "Certainly not. Dance with your wife. I have arranged my own partner for the opening dance but you may have the second."

So Snape and Hermione danced together. Hermione told Snape to ask all the female staff to dance, not just Minerva. Hermione had already been asked by the male staff to reserve dances. Hermione was finished with her dances when she and Snape stood together during a break. Snape had several more to go. They observed several seventh year boys looking at them and talking. Finally one of the boys detached himself and came towards them looking resolute.

"Professor Snape, may we have permission to ask Mrs. Snape to dance?" He glanced over his shoulder at the others.

"How correct of you to consult me, Mr. Wixby," Snape replied. It didn't sound like a compliment.

"Survival instinct, sir," Wixby said.

Snape almost smiled. "Mrs. Snape will decide for herself."

Wixby turned to Hermione. "May I have the pleasure ... no, I mean honor, not pleasure!"

Snape leaned toward Wixby and enunciated quietly, "Don't overplay it."

"You may," Hermione told Wixby.

"Thanks for not turning me down," Wixby said with relief as they took their places. He was three years younger but they had known each other when she was a student.

"I'm glad you asked. The professor still has staff to dance with."

Wixby caught sight of Snape. "Blimey, he's leading out Trelawney! No wonder he's in a mood."

"She seems like a bit of a fraud and her classes are awfully theatrical, but she has had true visions."

Wixby nodded. "The Potter Prophecy."

"And a later one about Pettigrew and Voldemort."

"Still, she drives most of us round the twist. Maybe she needs a man in her life."

Hermione gave him a disgusted look. "Is that the male solution for every woman? She just needs a man?"

"Not the lesbians. They need a woman."

Hermione ignored this attempt at wit. "As chauvinistic as your suggestion is, it might be true. Sybill is very alone. I wonder who ..."

"How about Filch? He's another one who might benefit from some companionship besides that cat of his."

"He's too old ..." Hermione began then stopped abruptly.

"Seeing the flaw in your argument?" Wixby asked with glee. "I reckon he's about 20 years older than her. Just like Snape and you."

"That's Professor Snape to you," Hermione said tartly.

Hours later Snape and Hermione sat on a banquette outside the Great Hall.

"My feet hurt," Hermione whimpered. "Is it possible that I can no longer dance the night away? I'm only 21."

"It's more probable that your shoes are ridiculous and your feet refuse to be tortured further."

"I thought you liked these shoes."

"They do make your legs look wonderful," Snape replied. "Lean back." He swung her legs up, removed the strappy sandals and began rubbing her feet.

"Oh, that's lovely." Hermione sighed with pleasure. "Mmm, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I don't even need to use Legilimency to know what you're thinking."

"I wouldn't want to become predictable so I'm going to change my mind."

"Even better. When the time comes you can tell me – in detail please – exactly what you would like."

Hermione didn't reply; she pressed her heel between Snape's legs.

"Don't do that," he warned. "I have to be able to stand up and walk out of here."

Hermione looked around the deserted Hall. "I think we're the last."

"Thank the gods. Let's go to bed."

"I don't want to put my shoes back on."

Snape glanced around again to make sure no one was in sight. "You take the shoes; I'll take you." He carried her to their rooms.

* * *

They went to Spinner's End for Christmas. Snape would have to be back at Hogwarts before New Year's Eve so that McGonagall could have some time away but meanwhile Hermione's parents were coming for dinner.

"Did you exchange gifts?" Hermione's mother asked.

"This morning." Hermione's eyes sparkled. "Severus bought the attached house. Harry's cousin works for a contractor so Dudley and his boss are coming round in the New Year to talk about merging the two.

"You don't do that sort of thing yourself?" Simon Granger asked.

"If a house was created with magic, it can be changed or repaired by magic, but this is Muggle built so it needs to be remodeled the Muggle way," Snape explained. "We could make it easier using magic but it still needs real nails and plaster."

"You'll be glad of the extra space, I expect," Jean Granger said with only a slight question in her voice.

Hermione knew what her mother meant. "I'm not pregnant, Mum. We're having some time alone together first."

"And what did you give Severus?"

"I was very traditional."

"Necktie? Gloves?" Jean guessed.

"Handkerchiefs? Socks?" Simon added.

Hermione smiled. "Even more traditional."

"The Twelve Days of Christmas?" Jean asked doubtfully.

"There should be a partridge about if she did that." Simon said.

Hermione laughed. "I went back to the beginning: Gold, frankincense and myrrh."

"Are they rare? Not the gold, but the others?"

"The commercial grade isn't. There are several trees that produce the leaves and sap," Hermione replied.

"But potion grade frankincense and myrrh are almost impossible to get," Snape said, sounding quite excited. "Only one species of tree can be used for each and it must be harvested and prepared under strict conditions."

"How were you able to get them?" Simon asked.

"I monitored a magic ritual last May and made a friend who has a cousin who knows someone ... I'm not entirely certain the transaction was legal but I didn't care."

"My little outlaw," Simon murmured.

"Gold isn't rare of course," Hermione went on, "but I did make it myself."

"Alchemy?" Jean asked. "I remember when you two made your wedding bands."

Hermione and Snape contemplated their rings with satisfaction. They were tightly woven strands of gold and silver. The rings could not be removed without a spell to release them and they couldn't be put on anyone else's fingers except each other's.

"This time I made a gold ring on my own," Hermione said proudly.

Snape pushed his hair behind one ear to reveal the earring. He looked pleased with his new accessory.

Later when Snape went to tend the fire he noticed a scrap of red in the wood box and knew immediately what it was. He and Hermione had gone to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Eve and when they returned they spent a good part of the night in front of the fire. They were both wearing silk, Snape in Slytherin green boxers and Hermione in a Gryffindor red thong. He remembered pulling it off and tossing it away and now he realized where it had landed.

"Need some help?" Simon asked from behind him. "I'm pretty good with a fire."

"No!" Snape spun around. "Why don't you pour some more wine? I have this in hand." He snagged the thong and stuffed it in his pocket as he put another log in the grate. He could have transfigured it or charmed it away but out of sight was out of mind and he wouldn't want to forget to tell Hermione about this.


	18. Cupid's Arrow

A week before February 14th the inevitable question was voiced by a pretty girl in fifth year Potions: "Professor Snape, may we brew a love potion?"

Snape paused to survey the class. He smiled. It was an attractive smile that almost reached his eyes. His voice was warm. "Absolutely ..." The smile disappeared and his tone was suddenly cold. "Not. Love potions are not to be trifled with. They are reserved for N.E.W.T students only. Certainly not for the likes of you."

Another hand in the air. "Yes?"

"Did you ever use a love potion on Mrs. Snape?"

"I did not," Snape replied. "She would have known." He was immediately appalled and furious with himself. Why had he said that? It sounded as if he would have tried a love potion if he thought he could get away with it. He was going to have to bespell himself if he couldn't hold his tongue.

"Miss Granger was an exceptional student, very advanced. She excelled in this class as in all others. She mastered Polyjuice Potion in her second year."

The class looked properly impressed. Snape supposed he could be forgiven for bragging about his wife; her reputation was well known anyway.

There was no comment from McGonagall this time. Perhaps by now she was accustomed to him confiding personal information to the students. One more confrontation and it would be over.

"Have a good day?" Snape asked as soon as Hermione arrived, hoping to distract her from his latest indiscretion.

It didn't work.

"What a little chatterbox you've become," she said, but she was laughing.

Snape sighed. "I'm beginning to think I have some disease. I don't know why these things are popping out."

"I do. You kept so much inside for so long that now you can let down your guard, your internal governor is confused and occasionally lets something through that would be better left unsaid. It's rather endearing."

"Here's another possibility: You've banged my brains loose."

"Mine are just as loose. Shall we give it up?"

"Not likely."

In fact, they were a little looser by the time they went to sleep that night.

The thought of St. Valentine's Day nagged at Snape. What should he give Hermione? They had already agreed that this past Christmas was a special one. Acquiring another house and very rare and expensive potion ingredients wouldn't always happen. They didn't want to fall into the trap of outdoing each other with bigger, better and more expensive gifts. Still, Snape felt some small gesture was called for on his part. He made his plans and on a free afternoon when it was very cold and everyone else was inside, he took a ladder and a sharp knife and headed out. He could have levitated and used his wand but Hermione was also pleased when he took the trouble to do things the Muggle way.

On the evening of the 14th Snape said, "Let's go to the Forbidden Forest. I want to show you something."

Hermione eyed a certain part of his body. "It's too cold to do it outdoors. You can show me here."

"Not that."

"Oh. I did find it strange that you named it Something."

"You're very perverted. Do you think of nothing but sex?"

"Only around you. The subject seems to come up so often."

"And there's usually a bad pun involved."

"I'm actually quite bright so nature compensated by giving me a low-brow sense of humor."

Not too far inside the tree line Snape paused and lifted his wand. "Lumos."

Hermione was looking at a simple but artfully cut heart high up on the trunk of a tree with the legend:

**_SS_ **   
**_and_**   
**_HG_**

carved within it. An arrow pierced the heart at an angle. Hermione was utterly enchanted. "You disfigured a tree for me!" She looked closer. "That's not wand work."

"I used the old fashioned method," Snape admitted modestly.

Back in their rooms Hermione told Snape, "I didn't get you anything. In fact, I have a request. I want to take a chance. Can we make love tonight without a contraceptive spell?"

"It's not much of a risk," Snape replied. "It's unlikely that anything will happen."

"I know. It will be a trial run. Then in July we'll officially start trying."

"Since this is the most pleasant thing I've ever been asked to do, I agree."

Later after Hermione went to sleep Snape thought about what had just happened. He had known that Hermione wanted a baby eventually. He wasn't averse to the idea but wondered privately about his fitness as a father. He had told Hermione before they married that he left it to her when to start a family. She had said it would be nice to have a year alone together. They would stop using contraceptive spells on their first anniversary. Maybe she would be pregnant by the end of the year. He didn't expect it to happen right away. It might take months. The wizarding world as a whole wasn't terribly fertile. With a few exceptions like the Weasleys, one or two offspring was the norm. Snape hoped he wouldn't turn out to be sterile or to have sluggish sperm. Hermione wasn't the type of person to feel their lives were ruined if they couldn't procreate but it would be nice if they managed to produce one child. At least Hermione's eggs were fresh. Snape finally banished his unsettling thoughts and slept.

He needn't have worried after all. Cupid's arrow had hit its mark and Hermione was pregnant.

"What were the odds?" Snape asked rhetorically when Hermione told him. He sounded satisfied.

"Are you going to be smug about this?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I did have something to do with it," Hermione replied.

"Women have to go through pregnancy and childbirth. Sympathy and praise abound. It's only right that men should get credit for the impregnation." Snape paused. "What happens next?"

"We wait."

"Shall we tell your parents?"

"Not right away. I'm not expecting anything bad to happen but if there is a disappointment it's usually in the first trimester."

That silenced Snape and reminded him that nothing was certain. Life was a dicey business and bringing forth life even trickier. He sincerely hoped nothing would go wrong.

Nothing did. At the end of May they told Jean and Simon Granger that they would be grandparents in six months. The expected delight was forthcoming. In fact, everyone who heard the news seemed happy for them: Harry and Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Ministry and all of Hogwarts.

"Good thing the remodeling is finished," Snape said.

Hermione agreed. "We can set up the nursery this summer."

The timing was perfect. The remodeling was done while they were at Hogwarts so they didn't have to live with dust and chaos. Last January they hadn't known how pleased they would be with how it turned out ...

_As promised, Dudley Dursley had shown up with his boss. Dudley had warned the Snapes that Mr. Tweedy had no inkling of a magical world so the meeting would be Muggle style all the way._

_Mr. Tweedy was enthusiastic from his first sight of the house. "A lot of these row houses were thrown up cheap but this is built well. And you're down here at the end of the street. More private like."_

_He went down in the cellar and up to the attic. "The load-bearing walls are on the outside of the stairs. We can knock out the wall between and have a grand staircase."_

_"Load-bearing walls," Snape repeated, trying to sound knowledgeable._

_"Is that important?" Hermione asked._

_"Can't take out a load-bearing wall," Tweedy told them cheerfully. "Houses don't stay up by magic, you know."_

_"Ha, ha, ha!" Dudley laughed nervously._

_"If only," Snape murmured._

_"Wouldn't it be nice," Hermione added brightly._

_Mr. Tweedy might be oblivious of magic but he knew Muggle construction. Tweedy Builders had done a beautiful job._

Snape thought of the two bedrooms in the original house converted to a master suite with bath. The bathtub was big enough for two. Or three, which was convenient since Hermione would be getting bigger. Downstairs was a modernized kitchen for Hermione to practice cookery. She used magic in the kitchen but she was also determined to learn the Muggle way. Meanwhile, Snape could relax in the library which no longer needed to do triple duty as a sitting room and dining room.

Hermione's thoughts were with the grand staircase that Mr. Tweedy had envisioned. It led to two rooms that would be a nursery and guest room. And downstairs a larger sitting room and dining room. Plenty of room in the basement since Severus' lab took only one half. And the attics with their dormer windows. She would have to think what to do with them.

Maybe it was knowing they would have twice as much room that had made Hermione think about getting pregnant sooner than she had planned. Nature abhors a vacuum and all that space was just waiting to be filled.


	19. Birth of a Snape

Hermione and Snape celebrated their first anniversary quietly. Hermione was halfway through pregnancy. She stood naked in front of a full-length mirror to take stock.

"I'm bulging everywhere. I knew it would happen but it's sad to say goodbye to my waistline."

Snape had not expected to find the changes in Hermione's body so appealing. "You look like a bowl of fruit. Ripe and juicy."

Hermione thought he must be teasing until she saw his obvious erection.

"Do you have a thing for pregnant women?"

"Not in general. Only for my pregnant wife."

"That's all right, then. We'll see how you feel in a few more months."

But Snape's interest continued as the pregnancy progressed. He loved Hermione's sleek and limber pre-pregnancy body and he wouldn't want her to be pregnant forever but for now he was fascinated.

New living arrangements were discussed during the summer. "Hogwarts is no place to raise a child," Snape told Hermione.

"And yet there seem to be any number of them in residence," Hermione replied.

"You know what I mean. A young child needs a real home."

"I agree. And having a baby about the place would be awfully disruptive."

"Exactly. The students provide enough disruption."

So Snape returned to Hogwarts at the end of August and Hermione remained at Spinner's End. Snape managed to get away more often than before and when November arrived he returned to Spinner's End every night.

Hermione had re-enchanted a Dumbledore's Army Galleon to serve as a pager for Snape. He kept it with him always as November crawled by. It was a Friday morning during fourth year Potions when he became aware of sudden warmth in the pocket of his robe. He was strolling about the classroom peering into cauldrons. He pulled out the Galleon and read "It's time" with relief and apprehension. The waiting was over but there was much to be got through yet. He moved slowly to the door, paused to say "Continue" and closed it behind him.

Once in the corridor he dropped the façade of calm and ran for the upper levels. Other classes were in session and he met no one. As he approached a window, hand held out in front of him, the glass disappeared. He stepped through and flew, the glass reforming behind him. When he cleared the grounds of Hogwarts he didn't bother to land but simply turned in mid-air and Apparated into the now spacious entry in Spinner's End.

"Hermione," he shouted. Where would she be? Upstairs of course. He was taking the stairs three at a time when she came out onto the landing.

"Severus, you're here already? It hasn't been five minutes."

"Why aren't you in bed? Where's the midwife?"

"My water broke and I was cleaning up. Here she is."

There was a pop and their midwife Margita appeared in the entry. She took Hermione to the bedroom for examination. Snape hovered, exuding nervous energy.

"Does Minerva know you're gone?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you send an owl and then go out and ring up Mum and Dad."

Glad to have something to do, Snape wrote a note and attached it to their house owl. His class wouldn't miss him for awhile, teachers did excuse themselves occasionally. He murmured a spell and the owl disappeared. It reappeared in a tree just beyond the main gate of Hogwarts, looked about with no apparent disorientation then soared over the wall to the Headmistress's office. Minerva read the note with pleasure. She went to the dungeon herself to collect potion samples from the fourth years and dismiss the class. Then she sent an owl to Horace Slughorn who had agreed to fill in until Christmas break. Snape would be back for the new term.

Meanwhile Snape had rung up the Grangers. They were excited of course and pleased at the timing.

"Our practice is shut up on Friday afternoons so we'll leave straight away. We'll be there in a few hours."

Events had progressed by the time they arrived but not to a critical stage. Things picked up after that and the time passed in a blur of contractions and panting and breathing. Snape elected to stay at the head of the transfigured birthing bed. He didn't particularly care to see what was happening at the other end and Hermione appreciated his presence near her.

"Hard labor," Margita said cheerfully. "It won't be long now."

Snape was now aware of how appropriate it was to use the same term to describe the final stage of childbirth and a harsh prison sentence.

The pushing began in earnest. And moaning and sweating and grunting. Snape disliked seeing Hermione in pain. Then suddenly it was over and Margita was holding up a red blob. Snape felt a slight distaste but Hermione didn't seem disappointed in the blob so presumably all was normal.

The slimy thing began squalling and Margita announced, "He's a lovely boy!"

Hermione was crying with happiness. Snape's chest felt tight. They looked at each other and said in unison, "Simon Albus Snape."

The cord was cut. Snape did the honors. Margita cleaned up the baby and presented their son. Snape was surprised at the vast improvement. The Grangers were let in. Simon choked up a bit when he heard what his grandson would be named.

"I've never seen Daddy cry," Hermione whispered to her mother.

"He cried when you were born." Jean cried a little, too, as she kissed her daughter and hugged Snape.

* * *

"What do you think?" Hermione asked later as Snape watched his son nurse.

"It's interesting to see the female breast serve its biological function. I've only thought of its recreational purpose until now."

Hermione laughed. "Will you still feel the same about my breasts?"

"I believe so. But perhaps not until he's weaned."

"And what did you think of childbirth?"

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," Snape replied.

"I believe Dickens was describing France before the Revolution, but I take your meaning."

"At least it's safely over and we don't have to go through it again."

"Well, maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"We might like to have another child."

"You just came through a grueling pregnancy and childbirth!"

"It wasn't so bad. I actually had quite an easy time."

Snape was suddenly suspicious. "I see what this is. You suspect Simon will be sorted into Slytherin and you want another chance for Gryffindor."

"That is a mean-spirited thing to say and a terrible reason for having a child."

Snape was ashamed of his outburst. "You're right. I apologize. It was unworthy."

Hermione spoiled her triumph by admitting, "It's not my main reason anyway. We are both only children. Wouldn't it be nice for Simon to have a sibling?"

Snape sighed. "I suppose if you're game I can get through one more."

"Well ..."

"What?"

"I don't really care about gender," Hermione explained. "A healthy baby is the important thing. But if we have two boys I might like to try once more for a girl."

"A Gryffindor girl," Snape muttered quietly but he was resigned to the inevitable.

* * *

The Grangers had stayed through the weekend. They had an errand in London before returning to their dental practice. It had been several years since they had been to the Leaky Cauldron but Tom the landlord remembered them. He escorted them to the rear courtyard and opened the way to Diagon Alley. The Grangers headed for Gringotts. The Grangers were Muggles but they had been valued clients for years and their money was as good as anyone's, especially at a fair and agreeable exchange rate. Fair to the Grangers and most agreeable to Gringotts.

Simon and Jean were admitted and stated their business: "We'd like to open an account for our grandson."

Everyone knew they were the parents of Hermione Granger Snape. Word had spread of little Simon's birth and there had been speculation at the bank. It paid to be a good judge of character in the banking business and the goblins were very shrewd.

"We've been expecting you," Ragnok replied.

* * *

Back at Spinner's End the natal visits had begun. First to arrive were Harry, Ginny and Ron. They were good with babies. Teddy Lupin was three and, since he was godfather, Harry spent quite a bit of time with him. Victoire Weasley was two. She was the first grandchild and got a lot of attention.

"We should get up a Quidditch team in a few years," Ron suggested. "We've got Teddy and Vicky and Simon. Fleur is popping out number two next March. Percy is married now but I doubt any spawn of his will be useful on the pitch. George and Angelina are engaged, excellent Quidditch genes there. Ginny and Harry, too. I'll coach."

"Hold on," Harry protested. "Why can't I coach?"

"Or me," Ginny added.

"Bad idea to coach your own child," Ron said firmly. "A parent's role is to sit in the stands and blame the coach for their kid's shortcomings."

"That sounds all right." Harry agreed.

"But what if you have children, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"You threw me over for Snape," Ron replied glibly. "Broke my heart and now I'm a confirmed bachelor."

"At 21," Hermione scoffed. "And we ended a year before Severus and I started."

"I rather like the idea of stealing you away from Weasley," Snape said. "Let him go on thinking that."

* * *

The Malfoys were next. Lucius actually held the baby for a minute, remarking, "He seems up to standard."

"Lucius don't joke." Narcissa was exasperated.

He handed Simon back with a smile. "Congratulations. You've done very well."

Snape and Lucius went to the library for a drink. Hermione and Narcissa went to the nursery.

Narcissa was very taken with Simon. "I would have liked to have another baby but it wasn't meant to be. And later with everything that happened I was glad there were no other children to become victims of Voldemort. I was so terrified for Draco."

"He's doing well now, isn't he?"

"Oh yes, he likes his work."

"There may be grandchildren someday."

"I hope so, eventually. But I'm afraid Draco is rather isolated just now."

Hermione hesitated; she wasn't sure if she should pass along gossip.

Narcissa read her expression. "Do you know something?"

"It's only a rumor, something I overheard. That Draco is seeing Astoria Greengrass."

"She is the younger daughter?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Daphne was in our year and Astoria is two years younger."

"Well, if it lasts, he'll tell us when he's ready." Narcissa smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

* * *

In December Hermione and Snape took Simon to Hogwarts for the Headmistress's staff Christmas tea. Simon was an alert and well-behaved baby and much was made of him. On the way out a number of students had gathered in the Great Hall. The girls were eager to see the baby. The boys hung back watching Snape. They were relieved that he looked and acted as usual.

"Some things you don't want to change too much," a seventh year explained later. "Snape being Snape is one of them. I wouldn't like to see him gaga just because he's got a kid."

At home that night vague thoughts drifted through little Simon's mind. His world was small but expanding daily. At first there had been The Two. And two others but they went away a few days later. And after awhile there were many others. They were nice and they held him but he preferred The Two. One was soft and warm and gentle and he knew her voice and scent. The other's voice was deeper. He was harder but no less gentle and Simon felt very safe with him. Yes, he liked The Two best and he was sure they liked him. He was sleepy now and couldn't keep his eyes open. He was full and content but he would be hungry when he woke up. Already he knew that she would be there to comfort him again.

Snape and Hermione were in bed. Snape was propped against the headboard, one arm holding Simon and the other around Hermione who lay close beside him.

"I wonder what he's thinking," Hermione said.

Snape spoke in a high childish voice: "It didn't take long to train them. This is working out well. I'm tired now but I'll have another go at that breast later."

Hermione giggled and turned her face up. Snape kissed her. Simon slept.


	20. These Magic Moments

_You are invited to attend_  
 _The bonding ceremony uniting_  
 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_  
 _and_  
 _Harry James Potter_  
 _At six o'clock on Saturday, 10th July 2004_  
 _Reception, dinner and dancing to follow_  
 _Your acceptance of the RSVP will provide a portkey for attendance_

The ceremony was over, everyone had passed through the reception line, dinner had been served and eaten, and the dancing had commenced. Molly Weasley had watched her youngest child and only daughter dance with her new husband. Molly had danced with her own husband, with her son-in-law and with her sons. She was having a little rest and reflecting with satisfaction on a happy state of affairs.

Ginny and Harry had been in no hurry to wed although it had been taken for granted that it would come to pass eventually. They had been together for years and living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place for a good number of them. Harry had been quick to assure his future mother-in-law that he had asked and been accepted but they were taking their time fixing the date.

When Molly turned to her daughter, Ginny just laughed and said, "This is exactly the reason I don't want to get married yet. As soon as the knot is tied you'll be wondering when we're starting a family. Don't be in such a hurry, Mum. When we do get married, you'll know it's because we've decided to have a baby quite soon."

This truth and Ginny's method of dealing with it made so much sense that Molly was gobstopped. And a little ashamed. She loved Ginny and would never put her happiness second but she had to admit she was proud to have Harry Potter joining the family. Not just because of his fame, she loved him as much as her own sons. He'd had a poor start in life and she wanted him to be happy. She was just very glad that his happiness was linked to Ginny and the Weasley family.

Still, she managed to quell her managing and meddling instincts. Marriage and a large family had been just the thing for her and Arthur but that was no reason to nag her children. And it had all worked out so beautifully. Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Dominique. Percy, Audrey and her own namesake, little Molly. Molly was glad to have finally gotten a daughter after six boys but you got girls anyway as daughters-in-law and granddaughters. Three darling little girls so far. Which made it even more fitting that the first grandson should be George and Angelina's Freddy. The Weasleys had paid a heavy price during the war: The attack on Arthur, Bill's disfigurement, George's ear and finally the devastating loss of Fred. Never to be forgotten but not to be dwelled on forever either. Molly allowed herself the occasional 'blue day' of remembrance but you couldn't wallow in grief. There was too much life to be embraced and enjoyed, not just lived through. And looking about her at family and friends, Molly was well pleased. She smiled at the sight of her youngest son. Ron and Hermione had been witnesses for Harry and Ginny. Now Ron was dancing with Padma Patil. Molly was fairly certain they would be married within the next year. Ron and Hermione's breakup had caused a pang but she had thought they might end up together eventually since neither of them saw anyone else seriously during the year after they parted. Then came the news that Hermione was marrying Severus Snape! That had rocked the wizarding world, as George put it.

It had been a great success though. And Molly had recognized that opposites don't always attract. Ron was smart enough but not a great student. Hermione and Severus were much more suited in that respect. So it had been a surprise when Ron turned up one day with his first date, a Ravenclaw no less. They had met again and found they could laugh about that disastrous Yule Ball.

_"A woman who would give me a second chance after that is worth hanging onto," Ron said._

_"You were only 14 at the time," Padma excused him._

_"I still am," Ron replied, glad that Paddi found this funny instead of the half-truth it really was._

Yes, it would be very nice to have all her children happily married. Well, settled if not married. Charlie was gay but he and his partner Andrei had been together for several years. They lived and worked abroad but came home often.

"With all the birthdays, weddings and babies, we could be in England every month," Charlie complained. But they always showed up for the big occasions.

Molly found the diversity of her extended family so interesting. It began with Fleur: French and Veela. Andrei was from Romania, Angelina had African ancestry and Padma would bring India into the mix. It was colorful and exciting and Molly was content to see what the future would hold. She glanced around and saw something she wasn't excited about: Harry's aunt and uncle perched on chairs in the corner. They were Harry's only family besides his cousin Dudley so of course they were invited. Molly hadn't expected them to accept and she wasn't sure why they did. She was glad to have them but anyone could see they weren't comfortable. Molly had greeted them when they arrived and Harry had introduced them at the reception. They weren't likable people and they hadn't been nice to Harry but they were part of the extended family now. She must make another effort to include them. She had just started to rise when she saw Severus cross to them and she sank back with relief. She would say farewell to them before they went home but that could be left for later.

* * *

Snape had been successfully manipulated by Potter but what could he have done under the circumstances?

"Would you have a word with them?" Harry had practically pleaded. "You know my aunt, you should speak to her anyway."

"Asking such a favor on your wedding day. You can't go lower than that."

"Yes, I can. I can tell Hermione that you refused."

"It's a pity you weren't sorted into Slytherin. The raw material is certainly there."

Harry grinned. "Thanks, Severus."

_The enmity between Snape, Harry and Ron had pretty much dissolved over the years. Harry had joined the Aurors after the war. N.E.W.T. requirements had been waived for most students who had not completed a seventh year at Hogwarts. You were fit for anything if you had fought in the war, particularly the final battle at Hogwarts. So Harry had embarked on the career he always hoped to have. Ron had joined him later, having first worked with George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George had been glad of Ron's help in the shop and even more grateful for his cheerful company after Fred's death. But George knew Ron's heart wasn't in it long-term and after a year he insisted that Ron either accept a partnership or go off and do what he really wanted. So Harry and Ron were together again._

_There was much to learn and the other Aurors were experienced enough to get new Aurors started. But time passed and advanced training was needed. The ranks of the Auror Office had been decimated during the war. Kingsley Shacklebolt had been an Auror before becoming Minister of Magic; he had other duties now but he knew where to go for help._

_In the summer of 2001 Shacklebolt had asked Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick to serve. He also called Horace Slughorn out of retirement. The Aurors would work in pairs and spend a day with each instructor. Snape no longer had concerns about being drawn back to the Dark Arts. They held no appeal for him now except as theory._

_Harry and Ron had worked hard and made progress and were feeling a little cocky when the day arrived for their seminar with Snape. They expected to make a decent showing and were genuinely amazed when Snape knocked them on their ass in the first ten minutes._

_"Best to get that over with right away. Or did you think I had grown soft?" Snape asked silkily._

_"We figured you might have lost a step or two," Harry admitted._

_"The war has been over for years," Ron explained their logic. "You're married. You're going to have a kid. No need to stay in training."_

_"On the contrary. Those are reasons to remain vigilant. I have something to lose now."_

_But the rest of the day was a master class with the master. At Hogwarts it had been Defense Against the Dark Arts but this was offense. Snape introduced them to spells they had never heard of and personal shortcuts they could not have imagined._

_Snape returned home at the end of the day with his reputation not only intact but enhanced. Harry and Ron retired to #12 for drinks._

_"D'you reckon we can take him next time?" Ron asked. "Now that he's taught us everything he knows."_

_Harry stared at Ron in disbelief. "Why would you think that Snape taught us everything he knows?"_

_Ron considered the matter. "Drunk I guess. Because you're right. He'll always have something held back."_

* * *

Snape crossed now to where Petunia and Vernon sat in a corner with empty chairs on either side. No one had been unfriendly to them and the Dursleys themselves had been as well-behaved as it was possible for them to be. They were just so obviously out of place.

Snape paused in front of them. "Hello, Petunia. It's been a long time."

"You!" Petunia said blankly.

"Who?" Vernon asked querulously.

"Severus Snape," Snape replied. "I knew your wife and her sister when we were young."

"The Snapes lived nearby." Petunia's tone indicated it had been too near. "He and Lily went to that school together."

Snape took a seat beside Vernon as the lesser of two evils. Vernon Dursley was still a big man but tonight he seemed somehow deflated. He was in the enemy camp, surrounded by 'Those people' and he looked about him suspiciously for signs that he was being hexed.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think you were on terms with Potter." Snape didn't mean to stir up trouble; he was genuinely curious.

"Dudley made us come," Petunia said through tight lips.

"And I thought your son had no magic," Snape retorted. He was stirring up trouble with that comment but he couldn't resist.

"He said if we didn't come to this wedding we wouldn't be invited to his and we wouldn't be welcome in his home." Vernon was clearly astounded by his son's perfidy.

Dudley had certainly come a long way from his upbringing, Snape thought but didn't say.

A small boy two or three years old ran towards them. "No, no," Vernon made shooing motions. "Go find your parents."

"He has." Snape lifted the boy onto his knee. "This is my son Simon."

"You're married?" Petunia sounded surprised.

"It's not necessary in order to have a child but as it happens I am. Four years ago."

"Dudley's going to marry that girl." Vernon nodded gloomily towards a couple dancing.

"Bibiana Truax," Snape said. "My wife assures me she's a nice girl and they suit very well."

"Dudder met her at Potter's place. Only to be expected I suppose."

"She is from a wizarding family but has no magic herself," Snape told them.

"So we've heard. But if they have children ... my sister was a witch and the rest of the Truax family ..." The horror was apparently too much for Petunia to contemplate.

"That woman looks familiar," Vernon said. "The pregnant one."

"She was in Harry's year," Petunia told him. "You saw her at the station."

"Mummy," Simon said.

Hermione turned and smiled. She came over and sat beside Petunia. Simon wriggled down and went to Hermione with outstretched arms.

"Oh, sweetheart, mummy hasn't much lap left just now." Hermione drew him close and smoothed the black hair. "But there's plenty of me to lean against."

Petunia's expression softened slightly as she watched them. "I remember when Duddy was that age. They grow up so fast." Her voice hardened. "And then they turn on you."

Hermione avoided Snape's gaze. She would have burst out laughing if they made eye contact. "So nice that you could come," she said brightly. "How lovely for Harry to have his family here. You'll have another wedding soon and we'll have new neighbors. Dudley and Bibi are going to live in your childhood home and we're just a few streets away in Spinner's End."

They had decided to try for a second child when Simon was two. Hermione was convinced that the first time was a fluke and that it wouldn't be so easy to get pregnant again. And she was right, it did take longer: two weeks instead of one night. She had just found out she was pregnant when Ginny and Harry set their date.

_"I'll be nearly eight months gone by then. Are you sure you want me to witness at that size?"_

_"Of course we do," Harry was quick to reassure her._

_"You look adorable pregnant," Ginny told her, and it was true._

For his part, Snape had expected the novelty of Hermione pregnant would have worn off but it wasn't so. He thought he might be enjoying it even more because he knew what to expect. Of course it wasn't all good; he noticed her ankles were swollen. Hermione was wearing very pretty shoes and as a concession to her condition they had a low heel. But it was a hot July and she had been on her feet much of the day. She could rest tomorrow with her feet up, Snape thought. They should leave soon. The party was still going strong but it was lateish and Simon, who had been running about with the other children, was drooping. If he wasn't put to bed he would get cranky. Tears and a tantrum were likely to follow.

Snape smiled at Hermione. "Time to go."

Hermione nodded. "Mum and Dad will be ready, too."

The Grangers had also been invited. They had known Harry for years and now Ginny as well. Arthur Weasley with his love of all things Muggle counted Simon Granger a good friend. Having heard about Snape's experience at the dental office, nothing would do but for him to make an appointment. He was motivated not by any desire to care for his teeth but by Snape's description of the tools and machines. Snape had a word with Granger beforehand and suggested the injection that Snape had refused for himself so that Arthur's enjoyment of the proceeding wouldn't be ruined. Granger had agreed and the visit had gone off very well.

Home at last with Simon tucked into bed, Hermione stretched and announced, "I think I'll have a bath." She had barely uttered the words when Snape made a small gesture and she heard water running in their bathroom. She disrobed and sank down into the filling tub. Watching her breasts and belly above the waterline had its usual effect on Snape.

"Do you realize how much control you exert on my body without using the Imperius Curse? I'd be embarrassed in public if I couldn't wear robes."

"I can always tell, whether you wear robes or not."

Snape thought Hermione must be trying to wind him up. "Of course you can't." He paused. "How?"

"You're neck gets a bit pink when you're aroused."

Snape was horrified. He strode to the mirror. A faint flush was creeping up his neck. "Anyone might notice and work out what's happening!"

"It doesn't show much above your collar."

"It will now. I won't be able to control it. I'll be blushing beet red!'

Hermione simply couldn't take it seriously. "Unlikely. There probably isn't enough blood above your waist." She giggled.

Hermione leaned forward so he could get in the tub behind her. They enjoyed a vigorous and varied sex life and liked it a bit rough on occasion but during pregnancy they explored the pleasures of gentler options. Snape cupped her breasts, careful not to stimulate them too much.

A little later Hermione was more flushed than Snape's neck. The water was cooling and they were thinking of bed when Simon's voice came from their bedroom: "Mummy? Daddy?" There was a thread of anxiety because he couldn't find them.

"We're here, pet," Hermione called immediately.

Snape was already out of the bath with a dressing gown pulled on. He went to meet Simon.

"I feel sick," Simon said and proved it by throwing up.

"How about now?" Snape asked sympathetically.

"Better."

"I imagine so."

Hermione was in a dressing gown, too. "I'll clear this up. You take care of Simon."

By the time she got to Simon's room, he was back in bed in fresh pajamas, eyes almost closed as Snape rubbed his back.

"Rich food and too much excitement," Snape told Hermione.

She touched Simon's forehead and nodded. He was little-boy-warm not feverish-hot.

They left their son sleeping and went to their room. "That back rub looked soothing," Hermione told Snape.

"I suppose you want one."

"If it's not too much trouble."

"I live to serve."

Snape had spoken sarcastically but Hermione was perfectly serious as she studied him. "Yes," she said lovingly. "You really do."


	21. The Grangers and Mr Rickman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little tongue-in-cheek but I couldn't resist and it was fun to write. It helps to be familiar with the films mentioned but isn't necessary. If you're a rabid Rickman fan you've probably already seen them. If you haven't, give them a try. They hold up well.

Severus Snape's continuing education in film was due to Hermione's parents. Severus and his father had visited the cinema together but that was more than 25 years ago. Snape had been surprised to learn that the Grangers enjoyed going to movies and owned a number of DVDs.

"Thought we were more cultured than that?" Simon asked. "We go to the occasional play or concert but I'm not one to turn up my nose at popular entertainment."

Snape's reintroduction to Muggle movies took place shortly after he and Hermione were married. Hermione had returned to work but Snape was at leisure for the summer. Which is why his father-in-law thought of him when Simon was called to the office for a dental emergency. Jean Granger had sprained her ankle badly the day before; it was painful and she was almost immobile and Simon didn't want to leave her alone. Their friends were away on holiday, who else could he ask? Hermione had enchanted a Dumbledore's Army Galleon for her parents since telephones were unreliable in a house warded by magic. Simon made his decision.

Snape felt the warmth in his pocket and pulled out the Galleon, expecting to hear from Hermione. Instead the message was 'Ring me please' from his father-in-law. There was no sense in wasting time by going out to a call box. Snape Apparated into the small garden shed in the Granger's back yard and went quickly to the house.

Simon was still holding the Galleon when he answered the door. He looked from it to Snape with bemusement. "I should be used to this sort of thing by now."

Snape was pleased to stay when the situation was explained. Jean paused a DVD when he joined her in the den. "I hope this isn't inconvenient for you. I'd be fine on my own but Simon was worried."

"I would worry, too," Snape said. "What are you watching?"

"'Truly, Madly, Deeply.' It's several years old but I've always liked it."

So Snape watched with her. It was the story of a man and woman in love. Man dies, woman grieves and can't get over it, so man comes back as a ghost and brings friends. Their charm wears thin and woman realizes she must move on with her life. Ghost man's aim is accomplished and he and his friends leave.

Simon was a bit scornful when he returned home. "It's called a chick flick," he explained to Snape. "You've got to combat it with a rousing English adventure. 'Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves' is just the thing."

Now Jean was scornful. "Oh yes, an English adventure with many Americans."

"Mr. Costner and Mr. Freeman have a fine body of work between them." Simon was a bit miffed. "And the villain is English!"

"Let's have a look, then," Snape said, to keep the peace.

It was an enjoyable retelling of the classic story. Robin was heroic, Marian was lovely, the Sheriff was evil, the Moor redeemed his vow, and then at the very end an older but still recognizable figure with a familiar voice arrived.

"He was James Bond," Snape was startled.

"Sean Connery, still the best Bond," Granger said with satisfaction. "I'll wager your father would agree."

"Yes, he thought Roger Moore was a bit of a lightweight. He died before Pierce Brosnan took over but I believe 'Pretty boy' would have been his verdict."

"Too right," Granger agreed. "Although to be fair they were both good enough Bonds for their time. It's just a pity the times changed."

On another visit to the Grangers Hermione and her mother had settled down to 'Sense and Sensibility.'

"It's all right I suppose," Simon said grudgingly. "Brings Jane Austen to the masses at any rate."

Snape had read Austen and was interested to see how she was translated to film. He had forgotten that part of the story was about Colonel Brandon marrying much younger Marianne Dashwood. Was this the reason Jean Granger had been so accepting of the age difference between Hermione and himself? If so, Snape was suitably grateful to Jane Austen. Not only had she written a number of excellent novels but nearly 200 years later her work smoothed the way with his future in-laws.

Simon's antidote to a period romance was an action blockbuster. Snape wasn't sure what to expect from a film with the short but brutal title of 'Die Hard.' A man on an airplane with a gun was a police officer going to spend Christmas with his family. The action centered on an immense building in Los Angeles that was quietly being taken over by terrorists. The hero had gone upstairs and now two men entered the lobby in idle conversation as they approached the security guard. Snape was wondering when the story would take off when without warning one of the men pulled a gun and shot the guard. Snape blinked and sat forward.

Granger chuckled and paused the film. "Bit of a shock, eh? It's quite a ride from here on."

It was indeed. Snape had already been impressed by the improvement in quality of picture and sound in the previous films. He remembered the garish color and echoing voices in the movies of his youth. He was equally impressed by the stunts and special effects. It was almost as if Muggles could do a form of magic.

Snape hadn't expected the story to be so engaging. He felt great satisfaction when John McClane unclasped the wristwatch and the villain fell to his death.

Now it was December 2004 and the Snapes were on a date to see a film recommended by Hermione's parents. The Grangers were babysitting three-year old Simon and four-month old Eileen Jean. It was pleasant to sit in a dark theatre with Hermione reaching for his hand, waiting for 'Love Actually' to begin.

"It's not bad," Simon had said which meant he didn't want to admit that he rather liked it. "The Billy Mack character has some funny bits."

In fact the film was quite good although Snape was sure it qualified as a chick flick. Hermione loved it and wanted to talk about it as they left the theatre. "What did you think?"

"The woman with the brother in the institution was too devoted." Snape felt he should point out the flaws as a show of solidarity with his father-in-law.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "It's a sad situation but she's ruining her own life. I hope she realizes it in time."

"It's not realistic that the Prime Minister would fall instantly in love with a young woman who brings his tea."

"Completely silly. Like a professor falling for his student," Hermione said blithely.

Silence for a moment. "You weren't my student." Snape already knew he had lost that one. He wasn't about to mention the man in love with a married woman or the man whose wife died and left him responsible for a young boy. He didn't care to point out any more slight similarities to his own past.

"The John and Judy story was ridiculous. What kind of job did they make up for them?"

"Stand-in is a real job," Hermione explained. "Big stars are too important to hang about while they check sound and lighting."

"They were making pornography."

"They may have been exaggerating for dramatic effect. Although that sort of thing goes on quite a lot in modern movies. Like Colin visiting America."

"I do not believe that girls in Milwaukee are necessarily promiscuous."

"And I don't intend for you to find out," Hermione replied.

"You won't try and tell me that Harry was an admirable husband."

"Well, no," Hermione said. "He was a fool and he admitted it but I'm glad Karen was giving him another chance. The Portuguese proposal was sweet, wasn't it?"

"Mmff," was all Snape would say about it. "Something I've noticed, why does that one fellow seem to be in every film your parents see?"

"D'you mean Alan Rickman?" Hermione asked. "He's a fine actor, of course, but the real reason is that Mum met him years ago. He was very gracious and spoke with her for a moment and she's been a bit smitten ever since. She thinks he plays romantic figures very well."

"I doubt that your father considers him a romantic figure."

Hermione laughed. "No, Dad thinks he makes an awfully good villain."

"Is this family addiction inherited? Will I be hearing you call his name in the throes of passion?"

"You can find out soon enough. We have the house to ourselves tonight."

They went home to Spinner's End. The children's presence made no real difference to their activities but it could be said that their absence tonight did seem to free them more than usual. It was fierce and noisy and completely uninhibited. Hours later they were exhausted and sated.

"Oh, Alec," Hermione murmured dramatically as she lay against her husband's chest.

Snape barely suppressed laughter. "Should I be worried about this Alec or about your memory?"

"You should be grateful I can't even pretend to cheat on you," Hermione said crossly. "I didn't remember that wretched man's name because I never think of anyone but you." She paused a moment then asked gently, "Do you ever think of her? Of Lily?"

"Upon occasion but not occasions like this. All those years ago I couldn't really imagine a future with Lily. It never seemed possible even before she married. You are the only one I ever wanted a life with. Marriage, children – these things happened because of you, Hermione."

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long for them."

"Perhaps it was the price I owed for my mistakes. In any event, it was well worth it."

They lay quietly in the dark, always together.


	22. Sunday With the Snapes

The August morning would have been perfect for flying kites if there was a bit more breeze in the upper currents. Fortunately that was a minor problem for a wizard. Snape had added just enough uplift and the kites were dancing over the river. The children were dancing on the bank, running up and down. Simon's kite was teasing Eileen's. He had mastered the knack of bumping her kite with his without tangling the strings.

"Eileen's kite is fine by itself," Snape said. "Yours needn't be quite so close, Simon."

Simon grinned and pulled away. Eileen tugged the string just right and her kite spanked Simon's soundly, more by luck than skill but she was pleased. She was very like her mother, Snape thought, with her thick brown hair and that look of concentration. Simon was like Snape, with black hair and a slightly softer version of his nose. He was tall for his age and had that lanky, knobbly-kneed look of young boys.

They had been out for an hour. "Reel them in," Snape said.

"Longer, Dad!" "Please, Daddy?"

"Five more minutes." Snape had allowed the extra time.

Simon was all right on his own but Eileen Jean needed a little help getting her kite down. She clutched it under one arm and lifted the other to reach for Dad's hand. Simon would have liked to hold his father's hand, too, but felt that at eight he was too old to ask. If Dad had offered ...

As they set off up the path from the river, Simon stopped to watch a centipede inch its way along the verge. He counted the pairs of legs: 15. There were always an odd number, 15 or 17, never 16.

"Your mother is making breakfast Muggle-style. We don't want to miss the show."

Simon looked up. Dad and EJ were a few yards ahead and Dad was holding out his other hand. Simon ran to take it. He would have been prouder of his small manipulation if he didn't suspect his father had figured it out and played along. Dad often seemed to know what he was thinking. Simon had overheard Mum and Dad talking a couple of years ago.

_"Severus, you wouldn't use Legilimency on the children, would you?"_

_"Certainly not." Dad's voice was cold. "Unless it was a matter of life and death."_

_"I know," Mum said quickly. "I shouldn't even have asked. It's just that you seem to know what they're thinking, especially Simon."_

_"Is it so difficult to believe that I might bond with my children, especially a son?"_

_"Not difficult at all, you're a wonderful father. I apologize. What can I do to make it up to you?"_

_"I'll think about it and let you know. Tonight."_

_Mum and Dad laughed then and Simon never found out what happened._

The river path came out at the bottom of their street, Spinner's End, and their house was just along the way. Inside, it smelled wonderful. Mum was in the kitchen looking a bit flushed and flustered as she always did when cooking without magic.

They washed up. Simon and EJ set the table and poured juice. Dad sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Mum was making eggs with ham and cheese. She turned around and stared at Dad.

"Severus, will you not lift a finger to help feed your children?" she asked with exasperation.

The paper dropped. Dad pointed his forefingers in opposite directions. On the table a knife hovered over a bowl of fruit and began peeling and paring and cutting in bite-size pieces. Across the room the oven door opened and a pan of cinnamon rolls floated to a cooling rack on the counter.

"There. I have lifted two fingers." Dad went back to the paper.

"Why do you do things without magic, Mum?" Simon asked.

"Life shouldn't be too easy. It builds character to do things the Muggle way sometimes."

"Dad doesn't do things the Muggle way."

"Well, your father is already quite a character."

But after a few minutes Dad folded the paper and crossed the kitchen to peer over Mum's shoulder. "Mmm, very nice." He paused a moment. "The eggs look good, too."

EJ giggled. She liked 'Romantic Daddy' as she called him when he and Mum were mushy. Simon just shook his head. "That's lame, Dad."

"Your mother doesn't think so."

It was true. Mum was giggling like EJ. Or rather EJ giggled like Mum. And now Mum was looking at Dad with approval because Dad was mixing up an icing and spreading it on the rolls without using magic.

"I think the eggs are ready," Mum said uncertainly. "It was going to be an omelet but that didn't work out so they're scrambled instead." She came to the table and began dishing them up.

Dad brought a plate of warm cinnamon rolls dripping with icing. Once again he leaned over Mum and she offered a forkful of eggs. He chewed thoughtfully and then kissed the back of her neck.

"Delicious." Another pause. "The eggs are tasty, too."

Mum and EJ were giggling again. Simon rolled his eyes. "Can we eat, please?"

"Watch and learn," Dad told him. "You'll be grateful one day."

The breakfast was great despite Mum's worry. She wanted to hear about the kite-flying.

"I'm coming with you next time," she promised.

What about breakfast?"

"We'll make it together. With magic."

Mum and Dad were talking about stuff in the Daily Prophet. EJ's glass was floating to her. Mum stopped it and said gently, "Use your hand, love."

Simon and EJ had both manifested magic early. Parents and the Ministry understood that kids had accidents sometimes but EJ had deliberately made her glass move and Mum and Dad were strict about that.

Dad sat back. "Your best breakfast ever, I believe."

Mum smiled. "I thought the icing was particularly good."

"Just a little something I stirred up."

"Yes, you're good at stirring things up."

Simon wasn't always sure what was going on when his parents talked. Sometimes there seemed to be more than what he heard. Grown-up stuff, he decided. Probably he would understand when he was older. That's what adults always said to kids anyway.

Dad was looking around the kitchen. "What a lot of washing up to be done. You'll enjoy doing that the Muggle way."

Mum looked displeased. Dad's lips twitched. "You cooked so I'll clear up. It's only fair."

Simon and EJ liked watching Dad's magic. The dishes stacked themselves in one tall pile, spinning and swaying and dipping dangerously as they floated to the sink. A lesser wizard might lose control for an instant and smash a lot of nice crockery but that never happened to Dad. He wasn't even paying attention. He and Mum were talking about visiting the Malfoys before the next Hogwarts term started.

The sunny morning faded and the day became overcast. Simon didn't mind, he liked being outside in almost any weather so he went for a walk. He was the oldest kid in the neighborhood and there wasn't anyone he really liked to hang with. He didn't mind that either, he liked being alone so he could think.

Mum worked from home sometimes. She was spending today on Ministry stuff so she would have time when it was a nicer day to do something fun with him and EJ. Dad was brewing in his basement lab. The other half of the basement was a playroom that was used more by EJ than Simon. She was there today so Dad could watch her while Mum worked.

EJ would be six next week and Simon would be nine in November. He wished his birthday was before September 1 so he could go to Hogwarts a year sooner. Mum's birthday was September 12 so she had had to wait almost a whole year after she was 11. It would really suck if your birthday was September 2. Did they make any exceptions? Probably not, Simon decided. Where would it end if they started doing that? Well, he would read up on everything when he turned 11 so he was ready for Hogwarts. Mum and Dad had done that and they were the most powerful witch and wizard he knew.

For a long time Simon hadn't understood about magic. He thought everybody could do it. He had been surprised to learn that the Grands - Mum's parents - were Muggles and had no magic. But Gramp pulled coins from Simon's nose and ears and gave them to Simon and they were real Sickles and Knuts. One spring Simon and Gran had planted seeds and after awhile they grew into flowers and vegetables. Simon knew about sleight of hand and gardening now but it still seemed sort of magical to him.

The Grands didn't seem to mind not having magic. They took him and EJ to their office and cleaned their teeth. Gran told them to eat fruit instead of candy but behind her back Gramp winked at them and said if they ate candy to be sure and brush and he gave them new toothbrushes. But when Gran made cookies she never said they should have fruit instead.

Simon was a few streets from home now and passing the Dursley house. Bibi and Dudley didn't have magic either and that had confused Simon because Dudley had a workshop filled with tools and wood and it seemed like magic when he made things. The Dursleys had a little girl younger than EJ and Dudley had made a big dollhouse for her. Mum and Dad had Dudley make one for EJ – it was in the playroom – and Simon could choose what he would like. That's how he got the birdhouse and the skateboard.

Bibi was the teacher for the neighborhood kids. Quite a few wizarding families had moved in since Mum and Dad got married. Mum said Bibi had a degree in childhood development and education and that meant she could home school kids until they went to Hogwarts. Simon liked school and he supposed he might miss it a bit but he could hardly wait for Hogwarts even though it would be awkward having Dad as one of his professors. Dad had taught Mum years ago and that seemed weird since they were married now.

As Simon headed home the wind that would have been good for kite flying came up. It was dark by the time dinner was finished; a summer storm started soon. The children were fascinated by thunder and lightning so they all went up to the attic to watch. The dormer windows could be opened and a quick spell kept the rain out so they had a close-up view without any mess or discomfort. The storm blew itself out eventually, leaving a steady rain. It was a night for going to bed early. Hermione and Snape tucked Eileen in. Simon wasn't going to bed yet but he had projects in his room.

* * *

Snape watched Hermione as she undressed. Ten years of marriage and two children had affected her very little and the small changes were all to the good as far as Snape was concerned: Breasts a little fuller, hips slightly more rounded. He could read his wife's moods as well and they were almost always in sync with his own. It would be long and slow and easy tonight.

Hermione was looking, too, as Snape got ready for bed. Eleven years next month since that fateful Sunday afternoon at Hogwarts and she still felt a tingle when she touched him. And sometimes when she saw him or just thought about him. He hadn't changed much physically since she came to Hogwarts as a student. But happiness had made a difference. And a satisfying sex life. They would take their time tonight. But first, something she had been meaning to mention.

"Simon is probably already planning next summer's road trip," Hermione told Snape.

"What do you mean?"

"Every summer he gets into trouble and you reward his bad behavior by a treat that you seem to think is punishment." Hermione sounded amused.

"I do not." Snape was affronted. "Explain."

"Last year he fiddled the wards on your lab and did a little brewing so you took him to Madam Ingles' and Draco showed him round the research lab."

"I thought seeing a clinical potion environment would be dull for a seven year old."

"Yes, he must have been bored. That's why he talked about it the rest of the summer."

"Well, it's only to be expected. I was interested in potions early on."

"A month ago he hollowed out a birch twig and made a wand using his hair and ours. One reaction might have been to cut a branch from the birch tree and use it on his bottom but no, you took him to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley."

"Ollivander said the wand was crude but effective and showed great imagination by customizing it with his own hair and that of his parents. He was very impressed."

"The Ministry was so impressed with the magic Simon generated that they notified the Auror Office instead of sending an owl."

"It wasn't because they suspected Dark Magic. It was a courtesy to you as a fellow Ministry official so there wouldn't be a record of the incident."

"It was good of Harry to come himself."

"Why would he miss the chance to gloat over our son's misbehavior?" Snape asked sourly. "And it was unnecessary for Weasley to tag along."

"They weren't gloating. They didn't even confiscate the wand if we promised to keep it locked up."

"I put it in Gringotts. Simon can have it back when he goes to Hogwarts."

"Only three more years." Hermione was a little sad.

"But five more years for Eileen."

That turned Hermione's thoughts in a happier direction, as Snape knew it would. Eileen's sixth birthday was next week so they discussed party plans. They were in bed by then and conversation became more personal. And then there was less talk and more action. It was perfect with the rhythm of the rain in the background.

Afterwards they slept for awhile. Snape woke an hour later, suddenly sure that Simon was still up. He slipped on his dressing gown and went across the landing to knock on Simon's door.

"Come in," Simon said, and then: "I was just about to turn out the light."

Snape ignored this obvious falsehood. "Why don't you tell me where you'd like to go next summer instead of plotting an elaborate scheme?"

Simon wasn't embarrassed at being caught out. It was bound to happen. "But that's part of the fun, Dad. Like a sting operation."

Snape considered. He and Hermione had a bright, curious son with many interests – potions, wand making – what would be next? He hadn't done anything dangerous or even very bad.

"I would miss finding out what you come up with," Snape allowed. He had a sudden inspiration. "The Auror Office!"

Simon looked disgusted. "Do I talk in my sleep?"

"I remembered your interest when Potter and Weasley showed up."

"But you don't know yet why it will seem like a good idea to take me. I'm still going to use my plan, it's a good one."

"Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof," Snape quoted. "Time for bed. Have you brushed and flossed?"

"Sure."

"Your grandparents will be pleased. Have a pee, then, and I'll tuck you up."

Dad had turned down the bed when Simon got back from the bathroom. He jumped onto the bed and reached up to hug his father. "Night, Dad."

"Sleep well." Snape kissed his son's forehead.

On his way back to Hermione, Snape looked in on Eileen. She was curled up like a hedgehog and her hair was tangled. They had forgotten to tie it back and she would want Mummy or Daddy to brush it out in the morning.

Hermione stirred when he got into bed. "Was Simon in bed?" she asked sleepily.

"Not even close, but he is now."

"Eileen?"

"Fast asleep. Her hair is loose."

"It's your turn, I did it last time."

"I guessed Simon's destination for next summer. He'd like to tour the Auror Office and he doesn't want to be fobbed off on an underling. You can be the one to ask Potter and Weasley for a favor."

"I'm sure they'll do it."

Hermione scooted back until her bum was against his groin. But she was half asleep and he was tired and they had already made love. Morning, Snape decided. No better way to start the day.


	23. Another Snape Goes To Hogwarts

Simon Albus Snape had been planning his matriculation at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since he was seven. He had made a good start with his summer field trips. Three years ago Dad had taken him to the Ingles-Malfoy Potion Research Facility. Dad had turned him over to Draco Malfoy and had gone to sit with Madam Ingles who was quite old and almost retired. Draco was her partner and he ran the lab with the help of two apprentices. The apprentices were young and had acted a bit funny around Dad, calling him 'Sir' and 'Professor' as if they were still students. Potions were interesting but Simon wasn't sure they would interest him forever.

The next year he visited Mr. Ollivander's shop in Diagon Alley. That had been even more interesting plus making his own wand had led to last summer's tour of the Auror Office. Harry and Ron had been great, showing him all sorts of stuff they had confiscated over the years of seeking out Dark Magic and the witches and wizards who practiced it. Still, Simon preferred making his own magic items. This summer he was going to try a broom. He would want one at Hogwarts and although he was sure his parents would buy him one, Simon would trust his own more. Next summer he would read up in advance. Mum had said they would get all his books as soon as he turned 11.

He no longer had to worry about having Dad as his potions professor. Instead he had to worry about being the Headmaster's son.

In September of 2011 Headmistress Minerva McGonagall had surprised the Hogwarts Board of Governors with the news that she would retire at the end of the school year. She hadn't told the staff yet, she thought it best for continuity that her retirement be announced along with the appointment of the new Head. Her recommendation was Professor Severus Snape who had served as Deputy Head for the past 12 years. The board agreed, of course. Snape had taught for 30 years and was a hero of the war. The board's feeling was that Professor McGonagall had been an admirable successor to the great Dumbledore, bringing stability to the institution following the upheaval of the war years. They would have been happy for her to continue but since she wished to retire it was now in their minds that her successor should be someone who would modernize Hogwarts while still preserving tradition. It was a tricky combination and Snape was the man for the job. His wife was an asset as well, not only for her contributions to the wizarding world but to Professor Snape's personal life. It had been a long time since there was a married Head of Hogwarts. And not only was Snape married but he would be increasing enrollment when his own children attended. There had been a few instances when a Head had children but the children were grown up before the parent became Head. A relatively young Headmaster, married with children, who was a powerful and respected wizard, was just what Hogwarts needed.

On the whole Simon was glad. To be the Headmaster's son was not an enviable position but it was a more distant relationship than having your father as your teacher. Students usually saw the Headmaster every day – he ate at least one meal in the Great Hall and made the important announcements – but that brief contact would be better than personal interaction in the classroom.

Hermione had been delighted by the news because Severus was so deserving. He had done a great deal for Hogwarts in the past and would do more in the future. Upon further reflection she was pleased for another reason.

"I find myself thinking all sorts of things that would be most inappropriate if I was a student. It's just as well I wasn't at Hogwarts that last year when you were Headmaster."

"Instead you were camping in the woods with Potter and Weasley."

"But nothing happened."

"I've been aware of that since our first time together."

Snape, who was not vain about his appearance, was nevertheless studying the mirror. "I have some grey hair. Another sign of the years between us."

"It's very distinguished for a Headmaster."

"Don't tell me you like grey hair."

"It's really silver, not grey. And it makes you look a little devilish."

"I'm glad you find my deterioration attractive."

"I have an image in my mind of a naughty schoolgirl sent to the Headmaster's office."

"You are shameless, wanton and insatiable. I've been exhausted since 1999."

"You can't fake the enthusiasm you've shown."

"No, but it does wear me out."

"You must be glad to escape to Hogwarts each year."

"I can use the rest. But there is an image in my mind as well. I'm alone in the Headmaster's tower instead of safe in my dungeon. A particularly clever witch has breached my defenses and found me in my bedchamber."

"But having escaped from me to Hogwarts, you are too tired to do anything."

"She's very enticing and I am weak."

"It's unlikely she could get in. Hogwarts has wonderful security and I'm sure the Headmaster's tower is well protected."

"That is a problem." Snape's hands were moving over Hermione's body and she was making little sounds of enjoyment as he whispered, "I'll give you a password."

She used it a week after the new school year started.

* * *

September 1, 2013

Simon's trunk was packed and his broom lay on top. His first broom had turned out quite well but he wanted to tweak a few things so he made another one and gave Eileen Jean the prototype. Dad had retrieved his wand from Gringotts but a good wand was really important and Simon wasn't confident of his yet so he had gone to Ollivander's. His homemade wand was backup.

Mum came into his room. Simon knew she would miss him. He would miss her and EJ and the life that he had known in the neighborhood. But EJ would be at home for two more years and Mum was very sensible really. She might be a bit tearful but she wouldn't fall apart.

She was smiling now as she handed him a small package. Simon was sure what it would be – his personal eScroll – but he was surprised to see the newest model that wouldn't be marketed for two more months, just in time for Christmas. This was the advantage of having a mother who revolutionized communications in the wizarding world.

Hermione was a talented witch but she still had strong ties to her parents and the Muggle world. That didn't always happen. Quite often the differences couldn't be bridged and witches and wizards drifted away from their Muggle roots. Hermione had observed the Muggle world's increasing demand for ever-speedier communications: email, cell phones, texting. The wizarding world had Apparation and the Floo Network and owls. It was the owls, of course, that Hermione was thinking of. She wanted to make things better not just for people but for animals and creatures. Owls were the wizarding world's messengers but they weren't magical creatures. And so many owls were going to be noticed eventually. They were often imbued with magic for their travels but communication still wasn't instantaneous. Hermione decided the wizarding world could learn from Muggle magic. It had begun when she enchanted the Dumbledore's Army Galleons but that was a simple paging system. This time she enchanted a piece of parchment to work much like email or texting. There were icons at the top. You touched one and dictated and the words appeared on the parchment. It was an advanced principle of the Quick-Quotes Quill used by Rita Skeeter. You touched another icon to send the message and the parchment rolled up into a small scroll that was easier to carry than a cell phone. The parchment never wore out like paper did; it was always crisp and smooth. eScroll had been a huge success. Owls were only used now for official and ceremonial purposes, mostly by the Ministry of Magic and by Hogwarts for the letters sent on 11th birthdays.

Dad came in. "I'll see you most days from the staff table but I won't be singling you out. It would be improper for me to treat you differently than any other student and I'm sure you don't wish it. But you may have this password in case you need immediate admittance to the Headmaster's tower. It is not to be shared with anyone else and it is for emergencies only. I have excellent surveillance and I will know of any unauthorized entry."

"But I want to see your office one time at least," Simon protested.

"Most students have no wish to see the Headmaster's office since it usually means they are there for disciplinary action. That won't happen with you, will it?

"I hope not, Dad," Simon replied. "But if you're treating me like any other student then I should act like any other student. So it might. If I get caught."

Snape smiled at Hermione. "I think he's Slytherin material."

"I'm going to let the hat decide," Simon said.

Mum, Dad, EJ and the Grands saw him off on the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross. Dad would Apparate directly to Hogwarts afterwards. Simon was waving goodbye as the train pulled out of the station. He caught a glimpse of Mum turning her face into Dad's shoulder. Dad's arm came around her and then they were lost to his view.

Simon was in a compartment by himself. He figured a lot of the kids knew who he was and were uneasy about sitting with the Headmaster's son. Dominique wasn't one of them. She was a very pretty blonde, the younger daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. The famous Weasley gene for red hair had been overcome by Veela DNA.

"Can I sit with you?" Dominique asked. "I don't want to sit with Vicky and her third year friends. They probably wouldn't want me anyway."

"Sure, Nikki. I don't think anyone else wants to sit with me."

Teddy Lupin stopped by. "All right in here?"

"Hi, Teddy," Nikki replied.

"Badge looks good," Simon told him.

Teddy smiled. "If your dead father was a prefect and you look like him, it's a certainty you'll be a prefect, too."

But Teddy had earned it on his own merit. He was as kind as his father had been and was always nice to the younger kids.

A boy with russet hair poked his head in. "Is there room for me? My name's Russell Utley but everyone calls me Rusty. Are you Muggles?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm Dominique Weasley. Both my parents are from wizarding families."

"Simon Snape," Simon told him. "My Mum's parents are Muggles and my Dad's father was."

"Snape." Rusty frowned. "Are you related to the Headmaster?"

Here we go, Simon thought. "He's my father."

"Great!" Rusty said. "If you don't mind I'll hang about when we get there. I don't know where anything is at Hogwarts."

"Neither do I," Simon admitted.

"I would have thought you practically grew up there."

"My parents took me when I was a baby but I've never been back. They wanted it to be new for me like it would be for the other first years."

"But we've heard stories," Nikki told Rusty. "We know quite a lot from our parents. And I've got loads of uncles and aunts who went there."

Rusty was an attentive audience. They told him about Teddy orphaned as a baby in the wizarding war 15 years before; about Nikki's father attacked by a werewolf; Simon's father being one of Voldemort's Death Eaters turned spy for Dumbledore; about Harry Potter and other adventures in the Order of the Phoenix. They had been brought up not to be boastful but Rusty was so awed that a little bragging could be forgiven while educating him. Rusty was fairly well up to speed by the time they arrived and he was feeling lucky about choosing that particular compartment. He was further impressed when Hagrid – huge, bearded and a little scary – greeted Simon and Nikki by name and took all three of them in his boat across the lake.

The first years were led into the Great Hall. It was just as Simon had pictured it. His father stood and spoke: "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I am the Headmaster, Professor Snape. Older students will remember me as the terror of the Potions dungeon."

There was a wave of laughter.

"But I expanded my horizons last year and am now the terror of the entire school."

The laughter was scattered this time as if the students weren't sure it was meant to be funny.

"It's all right to laugh," Snape said encouragingly. "That was a joke ... probably."

The whole hall erupted then. Snape looked at the first years gathered near him. "Our new students await their destiny. Let the Sorting begin."

Simon was near the end of the alphabet. The Hat took its time. Simon kept his mind carefully blank.

"No help, eh?" the Hat whispered inside his head. "Must do it all on my own? Well, it's my job, after all. You'd do well in any of the Houses but particularly Slytherin or Gryffindor, considering who your parents are. In the absence of your wishes I'll go with 'Like father, like son' and put you in "Slytherin!" The last word was shouted aloud and the Slytherin table broke into applause.

Simon couldn't resist a quick look over his shoulder. Only someone familiar with his father's face would have seen the small movement of his mouth that signified a smile and the almost imperceptible wink. Simon grinned and ran to the Slytherin table. Simon was glad when Russell joined him a few minutes later but the upset of the evening was when Dominique Weasley was sorted into Slytherin. Weasleys had always been in Gryffindor but Nikki seemed pleased with her Sorting.

Snape told them that introductions and announcements would wait until after the feast. The food was all that Simon had expected. When they finished eating Snape introduced the rest of the staff and told which subjects they taught. He finished by indicating a small figure who had just entered at the back of the Great Hall.

"And here is Winky to represent the Hogwarts house elves who make our lives easier, our rooms cleaner, and fill our tables with delicious food."

Simon wondered if Mum helped Dad write his opening. Dad had always been good to house elves but it was Mum who had gotten laws passed to make sure everyone treated them well. She would want them to be acknowledged as part of Hogwarts' staff.

Snape paused. "Ah, one more thing. It is my duty to give out your first assignment."

"This is school after all," he added as the students groaned.

"You will unpack and get a good night's sleep. Breakfast is served at seven o'clock. Classes start at eight."

The students laughed again and there was applause as the Great Hall emptied.

"Your dad seems cool," Rusty said.

"He's funnier than I expected," Nikki added.

"He's all right, I suppose," Simon said casually, not wanting to show that he was proud of his father.

The three of them followed the Slytherin prefect downstairs and through the corridor that led to Slytherin House beneath the lake.

Snape watched them leave. More than 20 years ago he had watched three other children: A boy with black hair, one with red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. This time the boys had black and red hair but the girl was blonde. All those years ago he had known his life would be different from that moment. He had expected trouble and there had been some but it had turned out remarkably well. He had faith that it would do so this time, too.

He turned away to scroll one word to Hermione: Slytherin.


	24. Blast From the Past

On a Saturday in early March small groups of students were gathered on the Hogwarts grounds enjoying the spring-like weather. Hagrid was a favorite with many of them. Often there was an unusual creature about his cabin. But no one was prepared for what appeared at the edge of the forest and made its way across the lawn. The students scattered.

Hagrid himself was a good deal startled. Looking around he saw Simon nearby and called out, "Run and fetch the Headmaster. Quickly, lad."

One of the many turrets in the castle was reserved for the Head of Hogwarts. Snape had shown Simon his office and quarters a few weeks after Simon arrived at school but there had been no reason to use his secret password. As Simon sped to the castle and up the stairs he decided this qualified as an emergency. It would take too long to find a member of staff, explain the situation and wait to be escorted. Simon paused before the gargoyle to catch his breath before whispering the magic words.

Snape had risen from his desk and was crossing the room as Simon entered. Simon had wondered if his Dad really did have surveillance on his office. Apparently so because he had known immediately that Simon was here.

"Hagrid sent me. There's something you need to see at his cabin."

Snape wasted no time. They were on their way back when he asked, "What is it?"

"I don't know," Simon said politely but unhelpfully.

Snape gave him a look. "Would you care to guess?"

Simon shook his head.

"Describe it."

"Defies description. Never seen anything like it." Simon was enjoying himself.

Snape nodded. "I don't blame you for keeping me in the dark. It's not an opportunity you'll have very often. I'll see for myself soon enough. Classes going all right?"

"You probably know better than I do," Simon said cheekily.

"I know that your marks are excellent and your teachers are complimentary. Are you enjoying this term as much as the first?"

Simon smiled. "Yeah, Dad. I love it here."

The students had crowded around again but they stepped back as the Headmaster approached. Simon went to join Nikki and Rusty. Snape's face remained impassive but he stopped dead for a moment.

Hagrid was grinning. "This takes me back. Like old times, eh?"

"Indeed," Snape said coldly. He whipped out his eScroll, dictated briefly and sent the message. "We'll wait a few minutes."

At the Burrow a pleasant afternoon was about to be disturbed.

It was fitting that Ron should have ended up with the family home. As the youngest son he had occupied the smallest bedroom at the top of the house. As an adult he was the only one to continue living with his parents until he married. Ron and Padma had settled in Godric's Hollow, the small magical village where Harry's parents had once lived. By the time they needed more room, Arthur Weasley was ready to retire from the Ministry and Molly was ready for a smaller place. They simply switched houses. The other siblings didn't mind. Bill and Fleur preferred Shell Cottage; Charlie and Andrei were fixed in Romania; Percy and Audrey had a house in London; George and Angelina lived in Diagon Alley and Ginny and Harry were in Grimmauld Place. Ron had always loved his childhood home and he and Padma were happy to host the big family events.

Harry had also loved the Burrow from the first time he saw it. He, Ginny and their children visited often. Today Padma and Ginny were inside and Ron and Harry were in the garden with the kids when Ron's eScroll rustled. He paled as he read it. "It's from Snape: Your presence at Hogwarts is requested at your earliest convenience."

Harry looked a little shaken. "Better you than me. Good luck."

"Bring Potter if he is available," Ron finished.

"I'm not," Harry said promptly. "Gotta watch the kids."

Ron gave him an unfriendly look. He walked over to the back door. "Paddi, Ginny! Harry and I have to leave."

Padma and Ginny came outside. They were used to their husbands being called away suddenly on Auror business.

"Your schedule just freed up," Ron told Harry. "Don't make me take your hand when I Apparate."

Harry smiled. He had known all along that he would be accompanying Ron; in fact, he wouldn't want to miss whatever was going on. They appeared outside the entrance to Hogwarts and began to cross the grounds.

"Any idea what you did?" Harry asked.

"Course not. We haven't been on Snape's bad side for years."

They headed for the castle but veered off when they saw a group of students near Hagrid's cabin with Snape in front. The crowd parted as they approached.

Snape spoke: "The sins of the father are visited upon the son."

The old Ford Anglia was definitely the worse for wear after 20 years in the Forbidden Forest. There was just enough paint left to show that it had once been blue. The fenders were crumpled and the doors were dented. The windows were cracked and it was very dirty.

"Son of a Cyclops!" Ron blurted.

"Language, Mr. Weasley," Snape reminded him.

"Sorry, sir." Ron's apology was automatic even so many years after leaving Hogwarts.

"No trade-in value," Harry joked. "And I don't suppose your dad had insurance."

The engine coughed twice as if in greeting then died.

"Does it recognize our voices?" Ron wondered.

The headlamps blinked once.

"How nice that it remembers you," Snape said. "It should go quietly. Remove it."

"Where to?" Ron asked.

"I would not presume to tell you your business," Snape said silkily. "You brought it here, now you can take it away."

"Give it back to your dad," Harry suggested.

"Not like that!"

A seventh year Hufflepuff stepped forward. "Excuse me, Professor."

"Yes, Miss Carlyle?"

"Couldn't we try to fix it up? My father is a mechanic and he taught me a lot. I still help him in the summers."

A Ravenclaw boy joined her. "I've got some experience with body work. It would be a great project."

"That's a grand idea," Hagrid added. "I'll help." He had always enjoyed tinkering with Sirius Black's motorcycle.

Snape considered quickly and made a decision. "Hagrid, you will supervise. Miss Carlyle and Mr. Gimble will lead. Other students in good academic standing may volunteer. If any student's marks fall, he or she will be excluded from the project. The work will be done in the evenings and on weekends after homework is completed. I'll make an official announcement at dinner."

"Dad really missed that car," Ron said. "He'd be awfully pleased to have it back. Can we keep this quiet and surprise him?"

"Very well," Snape replied. "Can it be completed by the end of the school year?"

Miss Carlyle and Mr. Gimble agreed it could be done.

"But we forgot about money," Gimble said. "It will cost a bit to put this right."

"Not a problem," Snape said smoothly. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter will fund the project. Make a list of what you will need. Everyone stand back."

A tent appeared over the car. It was large enough even for Hagrid to walk and work within it.

"Hold on," Harry said. "It's been roaming free all these years. Maybe it won't want to be domesticated."

"Then why did it creep out of the forest?" Ron wondered. "I reckon it's ready to settle down. How about it?" He addressed the car seriously. "Want to live in a garage and be driven once a week?"

The car horn beeped with what sounded like relief.

"Gentlemen, come with me and we'll discuss the details." Snape turned toward the castle. Ron and Harry followed.

"How much d'you figure it will cost?" Ron asked a little anxiously. He was doing quite well financially but money was tight when he was growing up and he still worried sometimes.

Harry could afford to pay for the whole thing and would have been glad to do so but Ron would never allow it. All Harry could do was reassure him. "Half shouldn't be too bad."

"A third," Snape corrected. "I will contribute."

"Why?" Ron asked blankly. "I mean, I appreciate it, but why would you?"

"Better to offer now than explain to Hermione why he didn't," Harry said shrewdly.

"Are you henpecked?" Ron asked with glee.

"About average, I would say." Snape replied. "Aren't both of you?"

Harry and Ron had to admit that they were to a certain extent.

"I don't consider it henpecked. Hermione has expectations that are not unreasonable. I simply choose to meet those expectations instead of dealing with the consequences. Besides, this is for the school. It will be an excellent project for the students. And Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are struggling with points. If Carlyle and Gimble make a good showing, I can be generous."

"Well, that's all right for them," Ron said indignantly. "What about 20 years ago?"

"Yeah, why couldn't you have been fair then?" Harry asked.

"Better late than never," Snape replied. "Besides, I wasn't Headmaster then. I could favor Slytherin."

Snape, Harry and Ron entered the Headmaster's office. Snape used Floo powder to conduct a brief consultation with Gringotts. The goblins made it easy to do business and the account was quickly set up.

Snape had just offered drinks when a familiar voice spoke: "Hello, Harry. Hello, Ron."

"Professor Dumbledore." They greeted their old Headmaster who smiled kindly at them from his portrait.

"How is Albus Arthur Potter?" Dumbledore asked Harry. "Looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Impatiently," Harry replied. "He's jealous that James will be here a year before him."

"And Simon Albus Snape is in his first year already. How is your son, Ron? Not named after me, as I recall," Dumbledore teased gently.

Ron turned red and muttered something about his uncle and Padma's father.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Just my little joke, Ron. Two namesakes are more than I deserve. It's good to see all three of you together like this. I'll leave you to enjoy your libations." His eyes twinkled as he walked out of the frame.

"Is he here a lot?" Ron asked.

"Rarely," Snape replied. "Albus spends most of his time in other portraits. He doesn't like to intrude."

They raised their glasses to toast his empty frame.

* * *

The car was finished before the end of June. It had been beautifully restored by the students and Hagrid, and Snape himself had reinforced the original enchantments. It would be presented to Arthur Weasley on the Saturday before term ended. Hermione arrived Friday evening. Eileen was spending the weekend with her grandparents. Snape walked Hermione down for a preview of the car. The students were taking a last look before Snape replaced the big work tent with a small colorful cabana.

When they returned to the Headmaster's tower Hermione said thoughtfully, "You know what would be fun?"

Snape gave her a look. "We are not having sex in that car."

"Why not? The back seat is practically a rite of passage for Muggle teenagers."

"We are neither Muggles nor teenagers." Snape stopped. "Why am I arguing? We both know how this will end. How about 11:30?"

"Just right," Hermione agreed. "After student curfew but not too late to be taking a walk before we turn in."

At 11:30 they made their way down the private staircase and out the hidden door in the castle wall. There was enough moonlight to see without illuminating their wands.

"Remember that Christmas when your thong ended up in the wood box?" Snape asked. "We must be more careful of your knickers tonight."

"I learned my lesson," Hermione said mischievously. "I'm not wearing any."

"That's my girl, always thinking ahead."

They met no one as they skirted the edge of the woods. Snape had warded the cabana himself so there was no problem getting in.

Hermione was surprised by the size. "I don't remember my parents' cars being this roomy."

"Remember, it's enchanted. It expands as needed."

"We'll be very comfy, then."

"How do we go about this?" Snape asked

"You put your arm around me."

Snape did so.

"And I put my head on your shoulder." Hermione suited action to words.

"Then you kiss me." Hermione turned her face up.

Snape complied. The kiss went on for awhile. When they broke off Hermione said, "I forgot to tell you no tongue yet."

"Too late now."

Hermione became aware of his hands. "And it's too soon to grope me."

"Are these real rules?" Snape demanded.

"Oh, yes. Americans have a game about reaching first base and second and third."

Hermione was not a sports enthusiast and Snape wasn't sure how much she knew. "Are you aware that there is a real game called baseball?"

"Well, yes, but baseball has all these terms that sound like double entendres. Home run. Striking out. Batter up." Hermione's hand circled Snape's erection. "Balls." Her hand moved lower.

"Americans aren't the only ones to adapt a game as a metaphor for sex. We have something similar for Quidditch." Snape paused. "As you might expect, the prize is the golden snatch."

They laughed softly and events proceeded to a very satisfactory conclusion. They were thinking it was time to return to the castle when whispers reached their ears. They froze.

"I told you we'd make it all right." Dylan Gimble was pleased.

"We almost got caught at the side door." Serena Carlyle sounded excited rather than scared.

"If we both work on the wards we should be inside in no time."

Hermione and Snape stared at each other. Snape hadn't replaced the wards while they were inside. Could they bluff these two into thinking they were waiting here as a trap when it was obvious that all four of them were here for the same reason? Salvation arrived in the form of Hagrid's voice.

"Nice night for a stroll, innit?"

"Um, yes, it is." Serena sounded subdued.

"Hi, Hagrid." Dylan was resigned.

"Studying astronomy, I suppose, constellations and such, and didn't realize it was past curfew. Well, I'm not one to split on dedicated students. If you're quick and careful you can get back without being seen and no harm done. Off with you, then."

They took the excuse offered gratefully.

"Yes, Hagrid." "Thanks, Hagrid."

Hermione and Snape looked at each other with relief. Hagrid would go back to his cabin now and they could escape.

The relief didn't last. Hagrid's whisper seemed very loud. "All righ' in there, Hermione, Headmaster?"

Hermione winced. "Yes, Hagrid."

Snape closed his eyes. "Thank you, Hagrid."

"You know the drill. Wait a few minutes before following them."

Snape turned to Hermione accusingly: "See what comes of these little escapades?"

"Both of us actually." Hermione giggled. "And me more than once. Would you like to catch up?"

She seemed to be serious and Snape appeared to be considering it when Hagrid cleared his throat audibly. "You can head back now."

They looked at each other in disbelief at how easily they got distracted under the circumstances.

"Yes, Hagrid." Hermione sounded subdued.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Snape was resigned.

They scrambled out of the car and the cabana, avoiding Hagrid. Snape replaced the wards.

As they retraced their steps Snape said, "If this gets out I'll be suspended. At least this tenure is twice as long as my first time as Headmaster."

"Hagrid takes an interest in our marriage because he witnessed our bonding," Hermione said. "He won't tell anyone."

"Unless he gets drunk."

"Oh, dear. He does tend to become sentimental when he drinks. He might start telling romantic tales."

"In that case we're safe. This episode is more sordid than romantic."

Hermione hugged her husband's arm. "You enjoy being pessimistic. But admit it, you're glad we had this adventure."

Snape's lips twitched. "Perhaps."

They had almost reached the castle when a voice called "Halt!"

"Hello, Neville," Hermione greeted her old friend warmly.

"You're very diligent, Professor Longbottom," Snape said.

"Hermione, Headmaster!" Neville Longbottom stuttered a bit. Pomona Sprout had retired unexpectedly due to ill health and Snape had lured Longbottom away from the Auror Office to be Professor of Herbology. Neville was still getting used to his new relationship with Snape. "Sorry to interrupt your walk. There was a rumor that some students might sneak down to the car tonight."

"No need to worry," Snape said. "We just came from there. Hagrid is keeping watch."

"I should have known he would be on the lookout. Well, good night." Neville melted into the shadows.

Back in the Headmaster's tower Hermione said, "Hagrid knew it was us and let us go ahead."

"Certainly," Snape agreed. "Just as well that it was us. I don't want a student pregnancy resulting from that back seat." He paused as Hermione's eyes widened.

"We forgot to cast ..." she began.

"A contraceptive spell," Snape finished.

"Surely nothing will happen from just one time."

"Famous last words," Snape said. "Especially with our record of fertility."

"Would you mind very much?"

"Of course not. I am happy to be a father to however many children we have. But I'm not the one it would affect the most. How would you feel?"

"Sometimes I've thought about having another baby. Do you think we subconsciously forgot on purpose?"

"I'm not sure about that but if we had wanted to close off the option of more children we would have done something permanent already. But now that we've established that we would welcome another child we may have jinxed it."

Hermione smiled. "We'll put our faith in karma. If it's meant to be, it will happen."

Karma Faith Snape was born nine months later.


	25. A Little Dance Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't familiar with Spinal Tap (the fake band not the medical procedure) some of this chapter won't make sense. I recommend 'This is Spinal Tap' which might be the best mockumentary ever.

Hermione had helped Simon pack for his first year at Hogwarts but he had done his own the next two years. She was back the fourth year to make sure his new dress robes didn't get wadded up and buried at the bottom of his trunk.

"Lay them on top just before you close it," Hermione instructed. "Hang them at the back of the wardrobe when you get there. They'll be out of the way and ready for the Yule Ball. Do a freshening spell if you leave your dirty socks on the floor."

"They'll be fine, Mum. Nikki will make sure Rusty and I are presentable."

"Will you or Rusty go with Nikki?" Hermione inquired delicately.

Simon's ears were pink. "Dunno. Depends who she asks."

"You could ask her. Or anyone else of course."

Simon was grateful when EJ came into his room with Karma toddling beside her. At 12 Eileen was an efficient miniature of her mother and her packing was finished. Snape was behind them.

"Dad, who are you getting to play at the Ball?"

"They are already booked and you will find out with the other students when the announcement is made in November."

"If I list three, will you tell me if it's one of them?"

"No."

Simon hadn't really expected that his father would go for that. "Who played at your first ball, Mum?"

"The Weird Sisters," Hermione said. "And you needn't make that face. It was 20 years ago when they were very popular."

"I'm surprised that you remember the band after all that walking in the garden with Krum," Snape said.

"It was very warm in the Great Hall. Lots of couples were getting some air. And Victor was a gentleman."

Simon was astounded. "Mum, did you really go with Victor Krum?"

"Yes," Hermione replied a bit smugly. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons visited Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament that year. Victor and I dated for awhile."

"He's famous! He only retired from playing a couple of years ago."

"That's right; he was quite good at Quidditch, wasn't he?"

Simon shook his head. Mum was clueless about sports. She just didn't care. "Listen, was it a bad breakup or could you get his autograph for me?"

"We parted on very good terms," Hermione said. "But I already have his autograph. Accio."

There was a rustling from his parents' room. Unseen, a memory box on the closet shelf sailed to the bed, the lid popped off and a booklet was extracted. It zoomed through the hall and up the stairs to Hermione's hand. She gave it to Simon.

"This is worth something. He signed a program for you!"

"The program was mine."

"You went to the World Cup?" Simon was surprised. "Do you know who won?"

"She doesn't even know who was playing," Snape said.

"Well, Victor's team of course." Hermione replied.

They all laughed.

"What about you, Dad?" Simon asked. "Who played at your first dance? And was there a disco ball involved?"

"Heavy metal," Snape replied. "Dumbledore brought Spinal Tap to Hogwarts."

"I've heard of them," Simon said. "They've got a chapter in third year History of Magic. But they're Muggles."

"They were cursed by a wizard. That's why Dumbledore booked them, he felt badly about what happened."

"What did happen?" Eileen asked. "I won't get that book until next year."

"Spinal Tap's main claim to fame is being the loudest band in England," Snape explained. "Their drummer had a groupie who was a young witch. Her father found out and hexed him but it went wrong and the hex affected the position of drummer with the band, not just the one drummer. Then the wizard had a breakdown, was committed to St. Mungo's and died a few days later. Dumbledore and a number of other witches and wizards tried to lift the curse and were unsuccessful. Dumbledore got them the gig at the Hogwarts Yule Ball to try and make it up to them."

"But they didn't know they were cursed, did they?"

"No, they still think they've just had bad luck with drummers."

"What happens to them?" Eileen asked.

"They die under mysterious circumstances," Simon said. "One of them choked on vomit."

"That sounds like an accident while drunk," Eileen protested.

"It wasn't his own vomit," Simon said. "Some of them spontaneously combusted, and there was a bizarre gardening incident. The police said it was best to leave it unsolved."

"Did they get invited back to Hogwarts?" Eileen asked.

"They did not," Snape replied. "Unfortunately they alienated Dumbledore with one of their songs."

"Only one?" Hermione said. "I'm not a prude but most of their songs are quite raunchy. Was it 'Big Bottom?' Or maybe 'Christmas with the Devil.' Professor Dumbledore always loved Christmas at Hogwarts."

"Those aren't bad enough," Simon said. "It must have been 'Sex Farm' or 'Bitch School.'

"None of the above," Snape said firmly. "Dumbledore deplored their sexual themes and attitude toward women but it was 'Stonehenge' that sealed their fate. He was fond of the Druids and felt the Tap's homage was not properly respectful."

"Did they bring the dancing midgets?" Simon asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, dear," Hermione said sadly.

"But the curse didn't hurt the band overall," Simon said. "They've had a 50 year career."

"Ironically, the curse added to the band's image. If it had been lifted they probably would have sunk into obscurity."

"I want to hear those songs," Eileen announced.

"No," Hermione said firmly. "They are not songs I want my children to be familiar with."

Eileen didn't protest. She looked at Simon who nodded once. She was satisfied that her big brother would help.

They both looked up to see their father watching them with a small smile. He didn't give them away. After all, Spinal Tap was part of the Hogwarts curriculum.

Simon changed the subject by holding up the signed program. "Mum, this is great but are you sure you want me to have it?"

"She is sure," Snape said immediately.

Hermione smiled at Simon and Eileen. "Your father doesn't like reminders of my previous conquests."

"Is that why you've got four reminders of Daddy?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, Dad," Simon said. "You've kept her barefoot and pregnant."

"But thankfully, not in the kitchen," Snape said.

They all laughed, even Hermione. She had never mastered cooking without using magic and had finally given up trying the Muggle way. Hermione wiggled her toes which she could barely see because she was certainly pregnant. Seven weeks more to go.

Karma had been a surprise but then Hermione and Snape had decided to have one more. Simon and Eileen had had the usual squabbles while growing up but they were close and their parents wanted Karma to have that sibling experience, too.

Simon had been shocked two years ago when he learned his parents were having another kid. But it had worked out well for him because they wanted his room for the new baby. Dudley Dursley was called in to finish half of the third floor for Simon's new room so he was at the top of the house now with twice as much space. Plenty of room when Rusty stayed for a week each summer.

Eileen wanted to be a Healer so she was interested in her mother's pregnancies. When the second one was announced Dudley was called in again to finish the other half of the third floor for Eileen.

Hermione's parents were delighted. They had rather expected to have only one grandchild and had been so pleased with Simon and Eileen. They had retired a few years ago and were happy to have two more grandchildren and lots of time to spend with them.

Platform 9 3/4 was the usual hive of activity on September 1, 2016. The Snapes arrived early and Simon saved a compartment on the train. He had greeted his mates and now he was watching the crowd. Teddy Lupin had finished his N.E.W.T.s at Hogwarts last June but he was here with the Potters to see James off for his first year. It was Louis Weasley's first year as well. His oldest sister Vicky was sixth year and of course Nikki was a fourth year with Simon and Rusty. Percy and Audrey's older daughter Molly was third year and George and Angelina's Freddy was second year with EJ.

Vicky, Molly, Freddy and Eileen were all Gryffindors. Eileen was as advanced as her mother had been at that age. When Eileen was getting ready for her first year, Hermione had selflessly suggested that her daughter would do very well in Ravenclaw. But Hermione had been awfully pleased when Eileen insisted she wanted to be in Gryffindor. Snape and Hermione had once jokingly referred to Karma as their little tie-breaker. Soon there would be another chance to even up the Slytherin-Gryffindor competition in the Snape household.

There would be a lot of familiar first years next September, Simon thought. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Camellia Dursley and Scorpius Malfoy. Roxanne Weasley and the Scamander twins the year after and then Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. But Jeremy Dursley wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. Dudley and Bibi's first child had turned out to be a witch but the second was seven and hadn't manifested magic yet so he was a Muggle. Interestingly, Dudley's parents were pleased with both of their grandchildren. Apparently having a sister who was a witch and a nephew who was a wizard was mortifying but grandchildren were exempt from all prejudices. By the time Camellia manifested magic they were so taken with their granddaughter that even this aberration was acceptable. But Vernon Dudley was happy that his grandson had escaped. "The boy is a proper Englishman," he had announced proudly.

Simon looked around for his own family. Eileen was talking with friends; Dad was holding Karma, standing out of the way with the Grands; Mum was with the Potters. It had been a bit embarrassing last year showing up with a five month old sister but he hadn't dreamed that this year Mum would be pregnant again. It was nice that his parents still got on together after so many years but he already knew they did and no proof had been needed.

Dad was beckoning him over. He handed Karma to Simon and went to greet a few parents. Karma was too little to let wander about here. Simon wasn't admitting it but the fact was he quite liked having another little sister. He and EJ were pretty close and Simon felt just as protective of Karma. She had black hair and a little-girl version of the Snape nose. She and Simon looked very much like brother and sister. EJ was more like Mum.

Before Dad came back, Gramp and Gran slipped him four Galleons. He grinned and whispered his thanks. He had seen them give EJ her two Galleons a little while ago. It was a tradition they had started by giving Simon a Galleon for his first year at Hogwarts. The next year they gave him two and the year after, three. It was becoming serious money as the years passed. Every year they went to Diagon Alley and exchanged Muggle money at Gringotts. It was supposed to be a secret but Simon was sure his parents knew. The Grands liked to think they were getting away with extra spoiling of their grandchildren. Simon thought it was cool having Muggle grandparents. He had the best of both worlds.

Dad came back and Simon handed off his sister. The 'All Aboard' sounded. "Bye, Karma. See you at Christmas." He hugged his grandparents and sketched a salute to his father. "Later, Professor."

Mum was still with Ginny and Harry. Man up, Simon told himself, and go kiss your pregnant Mum goodbye in front of everyone.

"Try and have a boy," he said. "Dad and I are outnumbered." He jumped on the train and joined his friends.

* * *

Two weeks before Halloween when Dad didn't show up for any meals all day, Simon and EJ figured it meant Mum was having the baby. He sent for them the following morning.

"The balance of power has been restored: You have a brother. Your mother and the baby are fine."

Simon tried to be casual but he was relieved to know everything was all right. EJ was openly excited. "What's his name?"

"Tobias Lyon Snape. Tobias after my father and Lyon is your grandmother's maiden name."

Simon knew Dad hadn't always got on with his own father so he was glad to hear that his new brother would be named after the grandfather he never knew. But the name itself wasn't great. It sounded kind of stern and old-fashioned. Apparently EJ felt the same.

"Will we call him Tobias?" she asked hesitantly.

Snape shuddered slightly. "Certainly not. He will be Toby."

"Much better," EJ said approvingly. "I like that." EJ was happy for a moment and then her face fell. "But we won't see him until Christmas break." She had still been at home when Karma was born and had got to see her right away.

"I'm afraid you must make do with pictures until then," Snape said. He pulled out his eScroll.

And there were Mum and Toby smiling and waving. Well, Mum was. Toby, like most babies, was just laying there looking pretty cute.


	26. The Younger Snapes

September 1, 2026

The Snapes had gathered again on Platform 9 3/4 to see Karma off for her first year at Hogwarts. The Grangers were there as well, brought by their grandson Simon. They were nearing 80 now but still in reasonably good health. Karma was a very pretty girl with glossy black hair and sparkling eyes. She had been a handful while growing up, not a bad child but strong-willed and, it had to be admitted, naughtier than her older brother and sister. But her parents loved her dearly and her temperament gave Snape hopes for a Sorting into Slytherin. Hermione felt that Karma's fearlessness was a good bet for Gryffindor; she had decided to attend the Hogwarts welcome feast this year so she could see the Sorting for herself.

Karma's name was called, she sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head ... and nothing happened. They waited. Another minute went by. Snape and Hermione exchanged glances without appearing to look at each other.

Finally the Hat said "Ravenclaw" with more of a gasp than its usual shout. Karma gave her parents a triumphant smile before joining the Ravenclaw table. They were pleased to have a Snape in their midst. The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables looked as if an expected prize had been snatched away.

Snape and Hermione discussed it later in the Headmaster's office.

"Is it wrong of me to be surprised?" Hermione asked. "I'm delighted, of course, and Karma is very intelligent, but if any of our children were going to be in Ravenclaw I thought it would be Eileen."

"Agreed," Snape said. "And I've never known the Hat to take so long. I wonder what happened."

"She threatened me!" The Sorting Hat's voice was shrill.

The Hat sat silently on its shelf from one year to the next so this outburst was startling.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Your daughter is a bully and she put a threat on me," the Hat replied sullenly.

"Explain," Snape said coldly.

"I could show you," the Hat offered.

"Can your memories be extracted?" Hermione asked with interest.

"There's no need for that nonsense. I am my own Pensieve. Turn me over and look inside."

Snape and Hermione bent over the upturned Hat.  
  
 _They observed the Great Hall and Karma on the stool. The Hat was placed on her head and she said within her mind, politely but firmly: "I'll have Ravenclaw, if you please."_

_"I'm not sure that's appropriate." The Hat was taken aback by such a direct order._

_"I'm smart enough and it's what I want. The student's wishes are supposed to count."_

_"To a degree." The Hat sounded a little sulky. "But it's my decision. Why not Slytherin or Gryffindor?"_

_"I don't want to follow my father and brother or my mother and sister. I want to go my own way."_

_"There's always Hufflepuff."_

_"No, thank you," Karma said tartly. "It may be unfair but the perception is that Hufflepuff is for those who don't belong anywhere else. I'll fit very well in Ravenclaw."_

_"What if I disagree?"_

_"If you put me anywhere else I'll challenge the Sorting."_

_"You wouldn't," the Hat spluttered. "You couldn't!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"A Sorting has never been challenged."_

_"Perhaps it's time, then."_

_"My decision would be upheld."_

_"By who?"_

_"The Headmaster ..." the Hat trailed off unhappily._

_"My Daddy, you mean?" Karma asked innocently._

_"Professor Snape is fair. Your relationship wouldn't affect him."_

_Karma sighed. "You're right. But you should ask yourself if it's worth the bother. Would other students decide to challenge?"_

_The Hat was silent for a moment before gasping, "Ravenclaw."_

The scene faded. "You see?" the Hat said. "You have a lot to answer for as parents."

"Bully is a little strong," Hermione was dismayed by her daughter's methods but felt she should be defended. "She was determined, certainly, but she knew what she wanted. She will do well on the debate team."

"Exactly," Snape said. "And in overcoming your objections she proved her worthiness for Ravenclaw."

"By using a threat!" The Hat was still indignant.

"You have been Sorting students for centuries. Am I to understand that you are suddenly intimidated by an 11 year old girl?" Snape's tone was cutting. "Perhaps you are getting a bit past it. If you don't feel up to continuing, there is a Thinking Cap in Wales that could do the job. There may be an opening for you somewhere as a Dunce Hat."

The Sorting Hat drew a sharp breath. "There's no need to be offensive. After all my years of service."

Snape changed tactics. "Indeed. You have been invaluable to Hogwarts. You were caught off-guard but you should simply regard this incident as additional experience."

Snape and Hermione went to the private sitting room and Snape sent for Karma.

"You were rather harsh with the Sorting Hat," Hermione ventured.

"And for good reason. One of the things I learned when I became Headmaster is that the Sorting Hat gets in a snit every few decades. Dumbledore himself told me the Hat must be dealt with firmly at those times. Not really the Hat's fault. Having the magic of all four Founders' very different personalities must be disorienting."

"Do you mean the Hat has dissociative identity disorder?"

"Not according to the Healers at St. Mungo's. My opinion is that the Hat has four egos and only works one day a year so it has plenty of time to indulge a taste for drama."

Karma arrived.

"Congratulations," her father said affably. "You have achieved a new record for a student called to the Headmaster's office in the shortest amount of time."

"But I haven't done anything," Karma protested.

"A complaint has been made by the Sorting Hat."

"Oh, that." Karma was abashed.

"I have dealt with the Sorting Hat but your mother and I thought a word with you might be wise."

"Darling, we're so proud of you getting into Ravenclaw but you were just a little demanding with the Hat."

But it was important to me, Mummy."

"I understand. And Daddy and I blame ourselves for this silly competition between Slytherin and Gryffindor. We never meant it seriously."

"I know. I don't hate the idea of Slytherin or Gryffindor but I didn't want comparisons. It seemed best to start fresh. I'm going to study really hard."

"Daddy thinks you earned your place in Ravenclaw and I must say I agree." Hermione kissed her daughter goodbye.

"All right, then, back to bed," Snape said, kissing her goodnight. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"I'm still thinking of how forceful you were with the Sorting Hat," Hermione told Snape after Karma left. "Very much the Headmaster. It makes me want to be scolded."

"You are a repeat offender," Snape said severely. "I'm afraid corporal punishment would be necessary. I would be tempted to administer a spanking if you didn't have to go home."

"I forgot to tell you that I'm staying," Hermione said with her impish smile. "Toby is spending the night at the Dursleys. And if discipline is required, you've accumulated a number of infractions yourself."

* * *

The next morning Hermione Apparated to the Dursleys in time to see Toby before he and Bibi went to the village school. Toby wasn't the only who spent the night, his dog had also been a guest. Hermione walked home with Prince who had been a Snape for only three weeks but was already entrenched in the family.

Hermione and Snape thought Toby would be lonely after Karma left so they had asked if he would like a pet. Toby wanted a dog so they visited a local animal shelter where a small black dog, two months old, of indeterminate parentage caught Toby's eye. Toby named him Prince. Hermione suggested Duke or King or anything but Snape's mother's last name but Snape had just laughed.

"I fancied myself a prince at one time but I was a pretender to the throne," he said. "Toby's dog will be a more worthy successor to the name."

It might have been thought imprudent to take on a dog which would become Hermione's responsibility when Toby went away to school in two years but Toby wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. He was almost 10 and had never manifested magic. He was a small boy with brown hair and a buck-toothed smile and he looked very much like his mother. Toby was a dreamy child, easily distracted and often seeming to be in his own world. Hermione and Snape had wondered if he were autistic although he didn't have the usual symptoms. There had been tests for various possibilities but the results were negative. Toby simply heard the beat of a different drummer. Snape and Hermione had both worked with him to see if they could help bring out his magic but he seemed confused by what they asked him to do and they couldn't bear to make him feel inadequate. Because he wasn't, of course. He was Toby and they loved him all the more because of his sweet nature.

On a Saturday morning in late September Toby was playing outside with Prince. Spinners End was a quiet street and usually very safe. But that morning a car swept around the corner just as Prince wandered into the street. The dog froze, aware of danger but not knowing what to do. The car bore down without slowing; it was likely the driver did not even see the small dark shape against the tarmac. Toby was on the sidewalk paralyzed with fear, unable to move or shout. Then suddenly Prince was in Toby's arms and the car had shot past, disappearing around the next corner.

Toby sat on the front step holding a trembling Prince. A few minutes later there was a pop among the trees on the river path and Teddy Lupin strolled up the street.

"Hello, Toby. How is Prince?"

"He was almost run over," Toby said, still shaken. He told Teddy what had happened.

"If you're sure you're both all right, I'll go in and have a word with your mum."

Toby nodded.

Hermione was delighted to see Teddy and to take a tea break with him.

"I'm here in my official capacity," Teddy said.

Hermione was confused. Teddy worked in the office governing underage magic.

"A very strong Accio spell was recorded." Teddy told Hermione about the near accident. "Toby saved his dog with magic."

"But he'll be 10 next month," Hermione said, unbelieving. "He's never shown any sign before."

"Apparently Toby is a late bloomer. The urgency of the situation must have brought out his latent abilities."

"I must let Severus know." Hermione scrolled him immediately.

It was Snape's weekend at Hogwarts but this was an emergency. Snape left Longbottom in charge and Apparated home.

Toby understood that he had saved Prince but seemed uncertain how to duplicate the action. Hermione pointed to Prince's chew toy across the kitchen floor. "Just try with that," she suggested.

"But that's Prince's." Toby looked at Prince lying on the floor with his head on his front paws. Prince got up, fetched his toy and offered it to Toby. The three adults looked dumbfounded.

"Toby, did you tell Prince to bring it?" Snape asked gently.

"No, I asked him," Toby replied. And Snape had to smile. Hermione was just as literal when she was a young girl.

"Well, this is even more interesting." Teddy was obviously excited. "Toby may be an animal adept."

"That's very rare," Snape said.

"Hagrid is not a true adept but he is the closest there has been for a century," Teddy told them.

"We're bad parents," Hermione said, stricken. "We should have gotten him a pet sooner. If only he had been around animals before now."

"He hasn't been living in a bubble," Snape said. "We didn't have a family pet but he has been around animals. There was no indication of special affinity."

"I believe the magic must manifest first," Teddy explained. "Other abilities follow. In Toby's case, very quickly."

Toby agreed to visit the Ministry soon for tests and Teddy left, anxious to make his report.

"Will I go to Hogwarts after all?" Toby asked as his father was leaving.

"Yes," Snape smiled. "You will be getting an owl on your 11th birthday."

Toby grinned. "Tell Karma I'll be there in two years."

Harry and Ron were happy for her when Hermione told them the news but she felt there was something off in their reaction. After thinking about it for awhile she talked to Snape when he came home.

"Did you have anything to do with Prince's near-death experience, and did Harry and Ron know about it?"

"They helped," Snape replied calmly. "How did you know?"

"Harry and Ron aren't very good at dissembling," Hermione said. "And having lived with a Slytherin for 25 years, I've developed a suspicious mind. Just tell me: Was there any danger?"

"I swear there was not. I drove the car. Potter would have saved Prince if Toby did not, and Weasley would have kept Toby from running into the street."

"I'm awfully glad the way it turned out but I thought we had agreed that Toby would be just fine without magical abilities."

"Of course he would. I was never ashamed. But I was disappointed because it would inevitably have set him apart from his family. I wanted to make sure he really had no magic. It's not unheard of, you know. Longbottom's uncle pushed him off a pier and dropped him out of a window."

Hermione smiled as she remembered Neville telling that story. "I have sometimes felt there was something in Toby that was just out of reach but I decided it must be wishful thinking. I didn't like to press him."

"It has long been established that I'm more ruthless than you," Snape reminded his wife.

* * *

Two years later Toby joined his sister on the Hogwarts Express. Once again Hermione attended the welcome feast so that she could watch her youngest child's Sorting.

"Do you think I could be in Hufflepuff?" Toby asked within his mind when the Hat was placed on his head.

"Students don't often ask for Hufflepuff," the Hat replied. "And you're an animal adept. I've not Sorted many of them."

"I'm good with animals but my regular magic is pretty rubbish," Toby admitted. "I think Hufflepuff is the place for me."

"It shall be as you wish," the Hat said in Toby's head, then shouted aloud: "Hufflepuff!"

Snape and Hermione had expected this. They knew it was what Toby wanted and they were pleased for him. There was a certain distinction to having four children all in different houses. That had never happened before and the news caused a stir in the wizarding world.

Hermione had an empty nest now and she was glad of Prince's company. Toby had hated to leave him but Hogwarts was no place for a dog. Cats, owls, rats, toads – they adapted easily to the entirely magical environment but a dog was different. Hermione spent extra time with Prince and took him on long walks. She thought they were settling down together but a few days later Prince disappeared from the meadow where she let him run. Hermione immediately cast a search and capture spell but it yielded no result. She visited the neighbors and checked the school and river and any other of Toby's haunts that she could think of. Finally, frantic, she scrolled Snape. He joined the search but there was no Prince to be found. Toby was waiting for him when Snape returned to Hogwarts. He knew something was wrong and Snape could not lie to the boy. Toby was worried but Snape reassured him that they would keep looking and Prince was likely to return to Spinner's End.

A week dragged by and they were beginning to lose hope. It was after 11:00 and Snape was closing the window before retiring to bed. The nights were cooler and he didn't have Hermione to keep him warm. He heard a faint mournful howl from beyond the main gate and frowned. It sounded again. It couldn't be, could it? Hagrid's cabin was closer to the gate. It had been dark but a light came on. Snape stepped through the window and flew. He alighted beside Hagrid and they passed through the gate beyond the magical perimeter of Hogwarts. A bedraggled dog bounded forward, jumped up and licked Snape's face.

"It's your little lad's doggie," Hagrid said with amazement. "He followed Toby to school!"

Snape was just as amazed and very relieved. Prince was dirty and thinner but appeared unharmed until they saw him limping. Hagrid picked him up and Snape examined his paws.

"No blood and no visible cuts. I think his paw pads are sore."

"I'll carry him," Hagrid said tearfully. "Just think of him walking all this way to find his master."

"Don't cry," Snape said sternly. "Or I might myself."

Toby and the Head of Hufflepuff were in the entrance hall. Toby had sensed Prince's presence and insisted on coming to see for himself. Snape allowed a few minutes for their reunion and then sent Toby back to bed. "We'll deal with this in the morning. I'll take care of Prince."

Snape scrolled Hermione and then took Prince below stairs. Hagrid fetched dog food from his cabin. Snape gave Prince a bath. The dog was resentful of this particular attention but Hermione arrived in time to help. Prince was delighted to see her but appeared unapologetic about running off. When he was dry they all went to the Headmaster's tower. Snape levitated Prince a few inches off the floor to save his sore paws. Prince was bewildered as he floated along and he kept moving his legs as if he were still walking.

Snape treated Prince's paws with an ointment from his private store of potions. Hermione had brought Prince's bed; he curled up happily and was instantly asleep. The worry of the past week caught up with Hermione and Snape and they followed Prince's example.

Prince had slept quietly all night but early the next morning he barked once and then more insistently until Hermione said sleepily, "I let him out at home. You let him out here."

Snape was still thankful that Prince had come to no harm. With almost no reluctance and very few uncharitable thoughts he got up, pulled on a robe and boots and took Prince down the Headmaster's secret stairs.

Returning alone 20 minutes later, Snape reflected that in the spring a young man's fancy might turn to thoughts of love but it was equally true that on a crisp fall morning a middle-aged man's thoughts turned to his warm wife still in bed. His steps quickened. As he slipped in beside Hermione she murmured, "All right now?"

"I left Prince with the house elves. They'll feed him and take him out again and bring him back. We have an hour."

Hermione's eyes didn't open but she smiled. "Are you implying that you would like to pass the time in some romantic pursuit?"

"I'm implying nothing. I am stating clearly that I'd like to make love to my wife. I hope you're awake enough to enjoy it."

"And if I'm not?"

"It's not strictly necessary."

"As it happens I am awake enough to participate as well as enjoy."

"That's a bonus."

An hour later, their interlude concluded, Snape got up again to receive Prince. It was still early enough to return to bed for a few more minutes. But Prince jumped on the bed and insinuated himself between Snape and Hermione. Snape eyed him with disfavor. "When did this hound begin taking liberties?"

"We were a bit lonely when everyone went off to Hogwarts so I lifted the ban on sleeping on the bed. I thought he was settling down but I see now that he was lulling me until he could get away. Will he run off again?"

"I have a theory that Prince simply wants to know where Toby is and that he's all right here. I'll excuse Toby from his first class and we'll take Prince to see Toby's room. Then you can take him home again and we'll hope he stays."

The theory proved true. Prince was happy to stay at Spinner's End with Hermione now, waiting for Christmas and summer breaks.


	27. Life, Love and Loss

Karma Snape sat in her office at the Daily Prophet reviewing the obituary. The editor had apologized for asking her to do it but a member of the family was the best resource even though it was an unhappy duty.

_Survived by son and daughter-in-law Simon Albus Snape and Dominique Weasley Snape and grandchildren Hermione Fleur Snape, William Severus Snape and Dominic Simon Snape._

Karma considered whether to include middle names for her niece and nephews. They were called Ione, Will and Dom but that was too casual. Maybe just first names. She thought about her brother's eventual obit. When the time came it would rightly designate him as the foremost wand-maker in the wizarding world.

_Daughter and son-in-law Eileen Jean Snape and Russell Utley and grandchildren Granger Utley and Marjean Utley._

EJ loved learning as much as Mum did. After her N.E.W.T.s year at Hogwarts she had attended a Muggle university and medical school besides her studies at St. Mungo's. She was not only an extremely skilled Magical Healer but a fully accredited doctor as well. It had been no surprise when EJ and Rusty made a match of it. Karma had heard how Rusty was a bit smitten when he first met his best friend's Mum.

"If Mum is your type, so is EJ. They're very alike." Simon had been silent as he realized what he just said. "No, forget it," he said, horrified. "Don't start liking my sister!"

"She's 12, you perv," Rusty replied and Simon was relieved until he added "I'll wait a few years." Rusty had said it to wind Simon up but it had turned out to be true.

_Daughter Karma Faith Snape and son Tobias Lyon Snape._

Neither she nor Toby was married yet and they had no children. Toby was a true animal adept and quite famous. Karma had done well in Ravenclaw but she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do in life. She liked working at the DP but it felt like she was marking time. She supposed she would marry eventually and have children. Most witches and wizards did marry and often quite young but the age had risen in the past few decades. Just as well. Magical abilities tended to extend your lifetime well beyond the Muggle average and once bonded, separation was rare.

Being married forever had worked for her parents. Daddy was lots older than Mum but the age difference had never seemed to matter. Neither had the gap between children. It was like having two families. Mum and Dad said it was fun doing favorite things twice. They had taken Simon and Eileen to the resort where they spent their honeymoon and 10 years later they took Karma and Toby.

Their marriage had been remarkably happy. They weren't always in perfect accord, there were times when they were out of temper with each other and out of patience but they had never been out of love. Maybe it was enduring the dark times of Voldemort's return that had made them never take their life together for granted.

There had been loss as well. Karma remembered when the Grands died. First Gramp after Toby's first year at Hogwarts and then Gran followed two years later. Their funerals had been attended by more witches and wizards than Muggles. The Grangers had outlived many of their Muggle friends. In the wizarding world the Potters and the Weasleys had known the Grangers well. Old Arthur Weasley had been quite cut up by Gramp's passing. He was still delighted to tell the story of his dental appointment. Arthur had returned the favor by taking Gramp out in his restored Ford Anglia. It was an unauthorized flight and apparently there had almost been an official incident but Harry and Ron had smoothed it over.

Hagrid had also attended. He had arrived not in his horrible hairy brown suit but in an equally hideous gray sharkskin that he felt was more suited to the dignity of his years.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hadn't known the Grangers well but they came to the funerals out of respect for Mum and Dad. Time really did change things, Mum had told Karma. Old hurts healed, events you considered unforgivable were repented and forgotten.

Just last year they had lost Prince. No running off to Hogwarts this time. he was gone for good. And yet not really. Toby, who hadn't learnt to cast a Patronus charm until recently, had chosen Prince as his Patronus. Now that the sharp sadness was past, it was lovely to get a message from Toby and to see Prince again.

Karma finished the obituary and Apparated to Spinner's End. She had a flat in London but she visited often. Tonight the house was dark and empty. She wandered through the rooms until she heard a pop in the entrance hall and went to meet her father. She was just starting dinner when there was another pop and Hermione came into the kitchen.

"Mum, we didn't expect you."

"I thought you were meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister," Snape said.

"It got rescheduled for tomorrow night. I'm glad the PM is a woman. We get on so well together. She seems to enjoy it too, she says it's fun dishing about husbands and children."

Snape blanched. "She doesn't know who we are, I hope?"

"Your anonymity is intact," Hermione assured him while rolling her eyes at Karma. "Your father's dislike of publicity is practically pathological. I'm sure there's a syndrome for it. I must ask Eileen."

"How was work?" Snape asked Karma, deliberately changing the subject. "What shall we be reading in the Daily Prophet tomorrow?"

"You wouldn't want to read what I was working on today. In fact you wouldn't be around to read it if it was actually being published. I updated your obituaries."

"How macabre," Hermione said.

"Rather presumptuous," Snape added.

"You are Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts. The DP keeps obituaries on everyone important just in case." Karma paused for a moment. "Speaking of Daddy's privacy issues, I had a thought while updating the obits. I'd like to write your biographies. Both together in one book."

"Absolutely not," Snape said immediately.

"Hear me out," Karma said. "I know you've always refused to have an authorized biography and everyone has been just afraid enough of you not to attempt an unauthorized one. But now that Mummy is Minister of Magic someone will do it so it might as well be me."

"She's right, Severus. I think it's time."

Snape sighed. "I retain final editing rights."

"Don't be silly. You won't let me put anything good in. It would be dull and awful and no one would want to read it."

Snape smiled. "Precisely."

Hermione intervened. "I will review the final copy. You know I'm not paranoid like your father but I won't let anything too embarrassing be published."

Snape gave in. Hermione was musing about a long-ago memory: "Lucius Malfoy once said we were the premier power couple of the wizarding world."

Karma reached for her eScroll. "I've got to make a note. That's a great quote."

"Don't put that in!" Snape ordered in his Headmaster's voice.

"Daddy, it's perfect. It's true and it's well put. I think I'll interview the Malfoys. In fact I'll have to interview all your friends: The Potters, Weasleys, Dursleys. And Hagrid, of course."

Snape closed his eyes. "My only hope is that my obituary will be published before your book."


	28. Death, Dreams and Desire

So it was true, Snape thought as he lay in agony on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. You really could live a lifetime in the few minutes before death. The 38 years of his life so far did not pass before his eyes; instead a future he had never imagined unfolded. He was amazed by the rich detail. But why had he fixated on Hermione Granger, he mused as darkness descended. Why not dream about a life with Lily? Ah well, too late to unravel the mysteries of his subconscious. Still, it had been a very pleasant dream: Love, laughter, joy. He would never have the reality but the memories would last forever. Or as long as he lasted. It would have to be enough. And it was, he realized with surprise. All he had ever wanted ...

* * *

Snape woke up disoriented as he died. Where was he? The Shrieking Shack – St. Mungo's – the Potions dungeon – the Headmaster's tower? Reality coalesced around him and he sighed with relief. Spinner's End with Hermione beside him. He jerked suddenly and involuntarily as he remembered the dream. Hermione stirred next to him and he rolled over to hold her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing his disquiet.

"Just a dream." Snape dismissed it

But of course that wasn't enough for Hermione. "Tell me."

He did.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "So you dreamed that you died instead of marrying me."

"It was a bad dream. A nightmare in fact."

"Or wishful thinking. I should have been warned when you proposed and compared marriage to hanging. Well, it's too late now. You may have taken 40 years to have regrets but you're stuck with me."

Snape smiled. Hermione was delivering a mock rant but he felt her concern. She knew logically that Snape was in excellent health and that 81 was late middle age for a wizard but emotionally the number had triggered anxiety because her father had died at 81.

"Are you all right now?" Hermione asked. "Is there anything I can do?"

"There is one thing that might make me feel better. A life-affirming act, as it were."

"You want to have sex at a time like this?"

"It's not an uncommon reaction after a brush with death."

"Well, we are awake." Hermione's hand wandered. "And you seem very eager despite your dreadful ordeal."

"Besides, it is my duty to serve the Minister of Magic in any way I can."

Hermione giggled. "I have an entire Ministry to serve me but you're the only one who can service me."

"I should bloody well hope so," Snape said.

So they did what they had done thousands of times before, each with similar thoughts. How could this be exciting and comforting at the same time? So familiar and yet never boring?

Hermione moved above Snape. His hair was longer now and there was more silver among the black. Hermione still thought it was awfully attractive. She curled up contentedly when they finished.

Snape watched Hermione. Her hair was shorter now, a sleek bob that suited the shape of her face and the texture of her unruly hair. It still tickled his nose when she lay against him. And he still liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my version of a Granger-Snape relationship. At one point I planned to end it with Snape's death in the Shrieking Shack but I just couldn't do it. I wanted him to live this life not hallucinate it. I also thought about having Hermione die unexpectedly, leaving Snape alone after he assumed that she would outlive him. But I couldn't do that either. So it ends as it began: Married, with sex.


End file.
